


Belonging

by ShadowSesshoumaru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awesome, Complete, F/M, I'll give you a cookie, Must Read, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSesshoumaru/pseuds/ShadowSesshoumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had been Sesshoumaru's companion since the day he found her lying lifeless on the forest floor and brought her back. Though he loved her when she was a child, how will he react now that she has grown into a beautiful young woman? SessxRin pairing, rated M for a reason (starting in chapter 5). Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the affiliated characters. Despite my best efforts. Sesshoumaru has declined my offer to be my personal daiyoukai and live under my bed, and as of earlier today has yet to take the bait that I have placed under my laundry basket. I think he saw the stick and string. Fear not, I am patient...

~Chapter 1~

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and lifted his face into the wind, savoring the feel of it as it slid through his long silver hair. He inhaled deeply to take in the scents around him, but could detect no threat. His golden eyes slid open and his sharp gaze traveled over the meadow in front of him, taking in bright patches of sunlight as it filtered through the trees to fall softly on the rich green grass, clusters of flowers waiving gently in the breeze. It was very quiet, very peaceful. Almost.

"Rin! My patience with you is growing short!" Jaken's shriek cut jarringly through the air. The lord of the western lands glanced over his shoulder to see the little toad demon glaring daggers at the tiny human child seated nonchalantly on the back of Ah-Un. The girl smiled and kicked her feet back and forth where they hung over the side of the dragon's saddle.

"Careful, Jaken-sama, I don't think you can afford for anything to grow shorter!"

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of amusement as Jaken's eyes bugged out of his head and he began to dance around in a fit of rage. Rin was utterly unimpressed with the display and ignored the apoplectic demon, instead turning and smiling sweetly up at her lord. Sesshoumaru did not return the smile, but gazed down into her large brown eyes. They were wide and trusting, and despite the horrors she had faced; happy. Not for the first time, Sesshoumaru wondered at that. From the first time he had seen her, her happiness had mystified him. She had been beaten badly, one of her eyes was swollen closed and she had limped. Bruises covered her from head to toe, and yet when she had found him injured and lying against a tree, her first instinct had been to try to care for him. He was a daiyoukai, one of the most powerful creatures to walk the earth, and she had smiled at him.

Since then, very little had changed. She followed him blindly as he traveled the lands searching for Naraku. She never questioned him when he went off, always waited patiently for him to return and never doubted that he would. She watched him with complete adoration and an open affection that he had never experienced before. This tiny, fragile creature accepted him completely, trusting him with her life and never once looking upon him with fear.

This knowledge was not entirely comfortable, and caused a tightness in his chest that he was both unfamiliar with and unwilling to examine too closely. Turning, he leaped into the air. As he flew, searching both for signs of Naraku and for any threats to his companions below, he breathed deep and focused on his task, leaving everything else for another day.

Much later, Sesshoumaru turned through the air, tracking Rin's scent to the small group's new location. Below, he saw his little companion in a grove of peach trees, reaching high into the air for some of the sweet summer fruit that still lingered on branches. Many had already fallen to the ground, skin splitting to reveal the overripe white flesh of the fruit within. Over a small ridge in a shallow ravine, Jaken was pacing back and forth, complaining that he had been left with the care of the worthless human and lamenting the fact that Sesshoumaru had abandoned him once again. Though his sharp ears picked the words up as he descended, he was mildly surprised to see Rin turn around indignantly, obviously she had also heard the less-than-flattering complaints from the small demon. He watched with interest as she stooped to gather several of the rotting fruit from the ground into the skirt of her kimono before beginning to creep up the small hill towards the muttering youkai, clearly bent on retaliation. Sesshoumaru frowned, she was very noisy despite her efforts, if Jaken had not been so busy muttering he would have noticed her long before now. She was doing it all wrong. With one last quick glance to confirm that no one was around, he dropped below the tree line.

Silently, Sesshoumaru swooped down and landed next to her. He motioned for her to be silent, and she immediately cut off her delighted greeting. Carefully, taking small steps that she could emulate, Sesshoumaru crept a few steps into the underbrush. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Rin copying his every move as best as she could, looking so ferocious and intent that he found himself fighting not to smile. What a strange experience, and odd how he found that he was enjoying himself. Carefully, he stepped over a branch, watching in amusement as she navigated the obstacle, holding her rotten treasures so tightly that he thought they might burst. He came to a large wispy bush and turned to catch her eye. With slightly exaggerated movements, he demonstrated how to slip through without rustling the leaves and giving away his position. She studied the bush intently, then wiggled through almost as silently as he had. Slowly, the pair reached the top of the ridge, and in her excitement to see her quarry, Rin popped her head over the edge. With an inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru placed his hand on top her head and gently pulled her down until only her eyes and the top of her head were barely visible as they peered down at her quarry.

Below, Jaken caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and stopped his rant long enough to turn and look up the ravine wall, but saw nothing except the long grass. With a grumble, he settled back in and resumed his list of complaints.

Seeing the little toad turn away, Sesshoumaru felt a rush of satisfaction. He silently caught Rin's eye and nodded. Stealthily, she set her peaches in a pile within easy reach, then with astounding accuracy began pelting the hapless demon below them. Jaken shrieked and began running in circles, but Rin adjusted her aim and each throw connected with a satisfying squelch. As the last peach dripped down the side of Jaken's head, he finally got his bearings and furiously started climbing the cliff towards his unknown assailant. Sesshoumaru scooped Rin into his arms and flitted into the cover of the trees. He set her down just as Jaken reached the top, and they watched as he screamed and kicked at the ground when he found his enemy had escaped. His temper tantrum grew until he was rolling on the ground in his rage, forcing Rin to clamp both hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles that Sesshoumaru could see shaking her whole body. He looked down at the girl standing next to him and felt an absurd pride, she had done very well on her first "hunt". Rin looked up into his unsmiling face and beamed at him, eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed with victory. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out another peach, this one smooth, golden and ripe. Still smiling, she held the fruit out to him, her joy flooding his senses and sinking deep into his dark heart. With a solemn nod, he carefully reached out and accepted her gift.

~ Five years later~

Sesshoumaru flew quickly through the air, his mokomoko snapping behind him. In the distance he could see the village where Rin now resided with Kaede under the watchful eye of Inuyasha. She had been heartbroken when he had left her there after the final battle with Naraku, but it was true that the girl needed to spend time with humans. When he had informed her of his decision, she had not cried or fussed, but the light in her eyes had dimmed until they were dull and lifeless, and for the first time there was not even a hint of a smile on her face as she gazed at him. His heart had constricted painfully, and he had found himself kneeling in front of her so that they were eye to eye. He had been lost, wanting to comfort her and not knowing how. He reached out and cradled her face in his hand, poisonous claws resting carefully against her skin as she nestled her face deeper into his palm, her fingers clutching his hand as if she could keep him with her if only she held tight enough. His golden eyes locked on hers, he spoke firmly, determined that she would have faith in him.

"I will always come back for you, Rin."

She'd blinked, and a single tear had escaped to slide down her cheek. Slowly, she nodded, and unable to bear her pain any longer Sesshoumaru had turned and disappeared in a ball of light.

Since that day, the daiyoukai had returned faithfully every few months to spend several days with Rin, making sure she knew he would never abandon her. Those visits were secretly some of the happiest times for him. With Rin he didn't have to prove his worth, or dominate to maintain his status as lord of the western lands. He did not have to be cruel or cold, with Rin he could be kind, and though not openly affectionate, he could allow her to be affectionate to him. With Rin he had a sense of humor, and if he could not abandon his dignity altogether, he at least learned to participate in her games and mischief. With his subtle assistance, Rin had managed to pull some truly legendary pranks on his half-brother and wreak a great deal of harmless havoc on the villagers, though her sweet disposition usually kept her from being suspected. Rin even sometimes attempted to trick him, which naturally resulted in Sesshoumaru's gentle retaliation. She laughed these off as good naturedly as any of her own victims. Jaken was never safe.

Sesshoumaru had long since made peace with Inuyasha. It was an unspoken agreement that they would truce that had started during the final battle with Naraku, and been sealed when Sessoumaru had entrusted Rin to his protection. Still, it brought Sesshoumaru a great deal of pleasure to see Inuyasha suffer the indignities that came of Rin's increasingly elaborate and diabolical tricks. Even so, he had been very pleased when Kagome had returned from her world after three long years. Inuyasha had been very good at protecting Rin, and had been surprisingly patient, but Kagome was as open as Rin and Sesshoumaru was glad that Rin would have someone there who would love her without reservation. Kagome and Inuyasha had been married soon after, and once Kagome had borne her first child Rin had had a chance to be part of a family again.

Landing lightly on his feet just outside the edge of the village, Sesshoumaru caught Rin's familiar scent and followed it away from the buildings to a small nearby lake. His young companion was sneaking up on a rather large turtle who was sunning himself on the shore. She had grown very quickly recently and was now quite tall, though she had yet to fill out. She had that long, coltish look that children get when they are right on the brink of adulthood, though her features held the promise of great beauty. She moved as quietly as she could, but she was still a little awkward in her new body with its long arms and legs. The turtle saw her at the last minute, and slid quietly into the water swimming slowly across the surface before coming to stop near a fallen log only a few feet out. Crestfallen, Rin began to turn away. Suddenly she noticed that one of the trees on the shore had a long branch that extended out over the water. Brightening, she ran over to the tree and began to climb.

Sesshoumaru immediately understood her plan, and since no one was around he could not stop himself from grinning. This was going to end very poorly for her. He double checked the water beneath the log, it was only a few feet deep and she wasn't very high up. It was a warm day. Somewhat gleefully, Sesshoumaru settled back to watch. Rin shimmied out on the branch until she was over the log, causing the branch to dip until Sesshoumaru thought it might break and end her adventure right there. The wood held, however, and Rin swung down and stretched as far as she could, toes barely touching the rough log beneath her. Fearlessly, she released the branch and dropped down, wobbling dangerously on the soggy wood. She recovered her balance, but the tree branch had returned to it's original position, making Sesshoumaru wonder what her escape plan was once she had actually captured the turtle. Undaunted, the girl teetered her way across the log to where the turtle was floating gently in the water. Carefully, she crouched down and stretched her arms out as far as they could go. Unable to reach, she grasped a dead limb and repositioned herself, stretching further out over the water.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears picked up the tiny sound of wood cracking, and knew he didn't need to wait much longer. Suddenly, the limb snapped and Rin squeaked and fell into the water with a resounding splash, the turtle gliding away unscathed. Sesshoumaru snorted and strolled out onto the bank while Rin stood up and pushed her sodden hair out of her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She exclaimed, eyes wide when she noticed him standing a few feet away.

"Rin."

"You were there the whole time?" she demanded, eyes wide. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and did not reply.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you were there and saw everything... and you let me fall?" She bowed her head, her bangs hanging over her eyes. Sesshoumaru's own eyes widened, and he felt uncertainty flood through him. Before, Rin would have laughed, or perhaps tried to get even with him. He knew from watching the others in the village that many girls her age became very self-conscious and wanted to be taken seriously as adults. Had she outgrown her games? Tentatively, he took a step forward.

"VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE!" she cried, laughing as she dragged her hands through the water and launched a wave of water in his direction. He skipped deftly out of the way, nearly dizzy with relief as she continued to splash water at him. He grinned tauntingly at her, only moving fast enough to just barely evade the water droplets while she laughed hysterically.

"Resistance is futile!" she gasped, "I will defeat you, my lord!"

Sesshoumaru snorted his opinion of that as he casually side stepped another attack. Suddenly Rin slipped, in her enthusiasm she had moved too close to the deeper water and she gasped as her head went under, water rushing into her mouth and choking her. In an instant, Sesshoumaru had plucked her out of the water and was holding her, one arm under her legs, the other supporting her back as she coughed to clear the water out of her lungs. She seemed to be trying to speak through her fit, and Sesshoumaru had the vague impression of a question. He cocked his head.

"I said, 'do you concede?" Rin repeated between coughs.

"Concede? Not a single one of your attacks landed, Rin." He waited while she coughed on last time, then turned to smile cheekily at him.

"And yet, my lord, you are as wet as I am!"

Sesshoumaru stared incredulously at her before glancing down at his own kimono, which was indeed soaked through from where he held her. Looking again at the half grown girl sitting so smugly in his arms he shook his head in disbelief, and in a rumble that began deep inside his chest, the lord of the western lands began to laugh.

~Five years later~

Once again, Sesshoumaru found himself streaking through the sky towards the human village. He was flying at top speed, though he told himself it was because traveling was tedious, not because he was eager to reach his destination. It had been three years since he had last been able to visit. During that time, he had been waging an all-out war against a group of demons who were determined to overthrow him and claim his lands and their own. It had been a trying battle, not because the demons were strong, but because of the sheer number of them. They had used strategy to compensate for their lack of power, and ferreting them out had taken much longer than he had wanted. Though loath to admit it, Sesshoumaru had missed his visits. He had become accustomed to seeing the village people. He had liked being able to check in to make sure that Inuyasha and Kagome were caring for Rin properly, making time for her though their second child, a daughter, had just been learning to walk. He did not miss his half-brother and sister-in-law, but their oldest child had constantly run Inuyasha ragged, which Sesshoumaru appreciated, and the baby had been funny.

More than anything, he missed Rin. He craved the light and warmth that surrounded her, yearned for her easy acceptance, the total confidence that she had in him. He missed how she made him laugh, he missed how she brought him peace. Only Rin could do these things, and Sesshoumaru longed for the simplicity of it.

As he neared the village, he filtered through the myriad of scents till he found the one he wanted. He paused, confused. There was no doubt about it, this was Rin's scent, but it was far different than the scent he remembered. The base was the same, the scent he had always associated with sunlight and spring, but there was a new complexity to it that he could not identify, layer upon layer of subtle nuances that flitted into his senses, then slipped away before he could properly examine them. It was frustrating, and enticing. It smelled lovely.

Still puzzling through the scent, he traced it along the outskirts of the village. The scent became stronger, and Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes and inhaled sharply at what he saw, flooding his senses with the heady fragrance. Stunned, he blinked slowly, but the vision in front of him did not fade. Rin.

Rin was...beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I STILL do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, though I stood outside of Sesshoumaru's window for hours reciting original poetry dedicated to his awesomeness. It's all right, your honor, I was back 50 yards.

~Chapter Two~

Sesshoumaru stood frozen as he stared at the enchanting woman Rin had become. Her black hair cascaded down her back like shimmering silk, though her bangs still defied any effort to tame them. She wore a deep blue kimono, the soft fabric showing the lovely curves of her body. Gone were the gangly arms and legs, replaced by smooth, long, elegant limbs. She had far surpassed the promise of beauty held in her youth and carried herself with a noble, almost regal bearing.

He wondered briefly why she was hiding on a roof.

She was pressed tightly to the thatch of the hut, slowly working her way towards the peak. She glanced to the side, and only then did Sesshoumaru notice the little figure struggling next to her. The boy looked to be about seven, with black hair and a bright red robe, and with a start Sesshoumaru realized it was Inuyasha's oldest son, Kichirou. The boy was dragging a bucket as he clambered up the steep roof, doing his best not to spill the contents. As Sesshoumaru watched, the child lost his footing and began to slip down the incline. Without hesitation, Rin allowed herself to slide just enough for her to calmly reach out and grab the back of the boy's clothing. As she stopped her downward movement, her kimono caught a bit on one side, riding high and giving Sesshoumaru a brief and very interesting glimpse of her smooth, creamy thigh. How delightful…

How inappropriate. Sesshoumaru scowled, suddenly angry. Didn't she have any modesty at all? His rational brain attempted to reason that it had been unintentional, and a direct result of her rescuing the child, but he still felt the urge to growl. While he watched with narrowed eyes, Rin reached for the bucket, which the child promptly held away from her. His anger slowly slipped away as the duo on the roof engaged in a very animated, though soundless battle of wills with Rin as the inevitable victor. She grasped the bucket in one hand and gracefully began to climb, the sulking boy following much more easily now without the burden to hinder him. Now at the top, Rin peered stealthily over, though Kichirou was not nearly as subtle and popped his head right over the peak. Rolling her eyes, Rin reached up and placed her head on top of the child's head, gently pushing down until it was level with hers. Sesshoumaru recalled a very similar lesson more than ten years ago, and one side of his mouth quirked slightly upward. So, the student had become the master. He melted back into the trees before launching himself into the air, wanting a good view of the imminent chaos. From his vantage point high above, he could see the two masterminds lying in wait as another boy strolled down the street toward the cottage. As he passed by their cottage, Rin signaled to Kichirou and the boy tipped the bucket, sending the water running down the opposite slope of the roof to splash down on unsuspecting target. As soon as the victim yelped, Rin grabbed Kichirou in one hand and her skirt in the other and flipped over onto her back, sliding down off the roof and into a large pile of hay directly behind it. Rolling out of the pile, the culprits sprinted into the woods before any of the gathering village people caught sight of them.

Sesshoumaru landed and followed them to where they had stopped in a clearing, doubled over with laughter.

"That was perfect!" cried Kichirou, dancing around excitedly. Rin agreed wholeheartedly.

"An excellent plan well executed," Rin laughed, "and not a single person saw us!"

From behind her, Sesshoumaru snorted. As he stepped into the clearing Rin spun around, eyes wide, and for a moment time seemed to stop. Her heart stuttered, then began to pound in her chest, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Sesshoumaru...sama..."

Suddenly, she raced towards him and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck as she felt him reach out to catch her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're here," she whispered brokenly, "You're really here."

Sesshoumaru held Rin tightly. He was stunned by the softness of her body as it pressed against him. She fit perfectly, as if she were some piece of him that he hadn't realized he was missing. He closed his eyes and breathed deep of her scent, taking it into him and reveling in it.

"Did you doubt me?" he asked seriously. She drew back from the hug far enough to look up at him, her soft chocolate eyes glistening with tears as they met his gold ones. She smiled at him.

"Never," she whispered.

A small sound broke the spell, and Sesshoumaru carefully lowered her back to her feet, the pair turning to see Kichirou staring at them in amazement. Rin, slightly embarrassed, slowly pulled away, though Sesshoumaru was reluctant to let her go. He immediately missed her warmth, and had to fight not to pull her back into his arms.

"Kichirou, you remember your uncle, Sesshoumaru-sama, right?" Rin asked the boy.

Sesshoumaru looked into eyes as gold as his own and saw the small boy sniff slightly, taking in his scent. He might only be quasi-youkai, but apparently the inu sense of smell had bred true. The boy smiled shyly.

"Welcome back, Oji-san!" he said with a respectful bow.

Sesshoumaru nodded before turning back to Rin, carefully reaching up and tugging a stray piece of straw from the hair behind her ear. It was a tiny piece, and likely would have fallen out easily on its own, but Sesshoumaru could not resist the chance to touch her again. He held it up in front of her and quirked an eyebrow.

"It was Kichirou's idea," Rin said, straight-faced while the boy sputtered in a panic behind her.

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe, Rin," Sesshoumaru rumbled in amusement. She grinned.

"He may have received a few pointers, likely from a highly reputable source." She winked at the boy as the trio began making their way back toward the village. As they walked, Rin chattered about their escapade, explaining that they may or may not have been retaliating against Sango and Miroku's oldest son because he had allegedly put a frog in Kichirou's bed. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and shook his head, wondering to himself who had helped the fiend catch the frog in the first place.

"You aren't going to tell papa, are you Oji-san?" Kichirou looked up at him, worry written all over his face. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from Rin and glanced down at the child that looked so much like his hanyou brother. The boy was clearly a little intimidated by the daiyoukai, and more than a little scared of being outted to his parents, but maintained eye contact and navigated the path by instinct alone as he waited breathlessly for Sesshoumaru's answer.

"As Rin said, there was not a single witness," Sesshoumaru stated simply. Kichirou lit up and looked up at the daiyoukai with the beginnings of hero worship. With a grin, he skipped ahead of the adults down the path.

"You seem to have impressed Kichirou," Rin smiled, watching the as the boy disappeared.

"Children are easily impressed," Sesshoumaru replied, not really paying much attention. He was much more interested in Rin than the already nearly forgotten child.

"Not all of them." she murmured quietly to herself as they continued walking. She had imagined this meeting over and over in her mind for the last three years, had planned what she might say and how she would act so that he would see her as the self-sufficient, mature adult that she was now. Now that he was here, walking silently next to her and watching her with those deep, beautiful golden eyes, she couldn't remember a single witty comment or mature observation that she had filed away. Of course he would happen to show up when she was involved with some childish prank. She opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say, when the trees stopped and they stepped into the sunlight.

The village was bustling, people and animals milling about everywhere. There seemed to be an abnormal amount of activity, and Sesshoumaru cocked his head in inquiry.

"That's right! Sesshoumaru-sama, you are just in time for the matsuri! We are celebrating this year's harvest, which was wonderful. There will be food, and competitions, and music!" Rin was bursting with excitement as she told him the news. A voice called out from the crowd, and they turned to see Kagome running toward them.

"Rin-chan, there you are!" Kagome skidded to a halt, her eyes widening and a smile spreading across her face when she saw Sesshoumaru standing next to Rin.

"Oniisan! When did you get back?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but did not respond. He had long since come to terms with the fact that Kagome would always refer to him in that ridiculously familiar way. She had decided he was family, and nothing was going to change that.

Kagome didn't wait for him to answer, correctly assuming that he would not. She turned back to Rin, "I know I said we had everything under control and told you to relax for once, but I'm worried about Sango-chan working so hard so close to delivering and I can't keep up with everything on my own. Would you mind terribly coming and helping me with the food?" Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and blinked at Rin with large doe eyes, begging good-naturedly for help.

"Of course, Kagome-chan," Rin laughed. She turned to face Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please come too. You can relax while we make the final preparations for tonight's festival!"

Kagome looked back and forth between the young woman and the daiyoukai, noticing with interest how Sesshoumaru's hard eyes softened in his otherwise expressionless face as he looked at the hopeful face of the girl next to him. The two were standing close enough that he had to tilt his head down significantly to meet her eyes, and Rin tilted her head back to look up at him. They made a striking pair, Sesshoumaru's cold good looks complimenting Rin's warm beauty perfectly. Kagome bit back a smile, her mind whirling as she considered the possibilities.

"What a wonderful idea," Kagome gushed, "thank you Rin-chan!" She turned to Sesshoumaru, "She is such a wonderful cook, I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't always so willing to help!" She beamed at the confused girl. "Well, I'll run over and let Sango-chan know that we've got the food preparations all taken care of. She'll have her hands full with all of her children as it is! I'll meet you at home in a little while." She called over her shoulder as she raced away. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and shrugged.

"Shall we?" The two began making their way towards the hut where Inuyasha and Kagome lived with their children, by unspoken agreement keeping to the outskirts of the village away from the crowd. As they walked, Rin talked, filling Sesshoumaru in on some of the events from the past three years. Kagome had finally realized her dream of building a school in the village and now the miko took time every day to meet with the children and teach them their letters. Among her pupils were Sango and Miroku's five children and Kagome's own son and daughter, seven year old Kichirou and Ruka, who had just turned four. Inuyasha and Kagome had also recently welcomed a second daughter, Sayuri, who had just turned a year old and was the most beautiful thing Rin had ever seen.

Sesshoumaru thought he might have to disagree with that last statement as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She moved with unconscious ease, her lithe limbs carrying her smoothly across the ruts and bumps in the path. Her hands fluttered in graceful movements as she talked animatedly, not realizing that he was only half listening. Her voice had deepened from it's high, childish tones into a throaty, feminine purr, and Sesshoumaru found himself actively participating in the conversation just so keep her talking.

More quickly than he would have liked, Rin turned and lead him up the porch of a pretty little hut on the far side of the village. Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose picked up the scents of three individuals inside, and as they stepped onto the porch Kaede slid open the door and peered out.

"Rin," the old priestest croaked, "there ye are!" She slowly shuffled out, looking Sesshoumaru over. "I see ye have returned as well. We had begun to wonder if ever ye would."

Sesshoumaru did not answer, instead his eyes focused just behind the old woman. Peeking around the woman's legs was a little girl. He took a breath through his nose and the scent told him that this was the second child, Ruka. The little girl met his eyes and did not look away. From her outward appearance, she appeared completely human, almost an exact replica of Kagome. Looking at the child, Sesshoumaru felt the tiniest brush of power against his senses, so fleeting that for a moment he wondered if he had imagined it.

"Since ye have come, I'll be off then," Kaede said, not noticing the exchange between the daiyoukai and his niece. "There is much to do before tonight. Ruka, come along, ye can give this old woman a hand." Taking Ruka's hand, the old priestess turned and began to shuffle away, calling over her shoulder, "Sayuri just went down for a nap, don't wake her." As she made her way down the path, tugging Ruka along beside her, the little girl continued to watch Sesshoumaru over her shoulder and he stared at her until she disappeared into the crowd.

"This way, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, having stepped towards the door. She paused when he did not move. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is everything alright?"

With some effort, Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from where he had last seen Ruka and turned back to Rin. With a short nod, he followed Rin into the hut and settled himself cross legged against a wall while she built up the fire in the middle of the room and began to gather the ingredients she would need for stew. As she worked, Sesshoumaru mused over the strange encounter he had just had. That little girl had power, but what kind he could not identify. It was not something he had encountered before. Sometimes the demonic powers of children manifested differently from the powers of their parents. He looked down at his claws, Inu no Taisho had not had any affiliation with poisons, nor had his mother, and yet Sesshoumaru had been born with a natural toxin that could melt through armor and bone alike. There was no way to tell what powers a child might develop. He looked up to see Rin watching him curiously while she cooked.

"Rin, what have you observed of Ruka's demonic powers?" he asked quietly. Rin paused in stirring the stew and cocked her head.

"As far as I know, Ruka doesn't have any powers. At least, she has none that any of us have seen. Why do you ask?"

He was saved from having to answer by a cry from one of the adjacent rooms. Rin immediately set the ladle down and ducked through the door, returning a moment later bouncing a baby on her hip. Sesshoumaru had to admit that the child was stunning, she had beautiful silver hair that was slightly mussed from her nap, and her porcelain skin was flushed from sleep. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes before blinking and peering around, golden irises flashing as she took in their visitor.

"Sayuri-chan," Rin cooed, and the baby turned to her. "Did you have good dreams?" The little girl giggled and babbled as if actually answering. Rin listened attentively to the nonsensical consonants, smiling as if the baby were telling her the most interesting story in the world. Sesshoumaru carefully maintained his expressionless mask as he watched Rin with the baby. The love on her face as she smoothed the child's silky hair was affecting him on a very primal level, triggering protective instincts for the woman and child that he had never experienced so intensely. Sayuri wiggled, and Rin knelt and set her on her feet, allowing the child to clutch her fingers in each hand as Rin stood behind her. Hanging on to the fingers for balance, Sayuri toddled precariously towards Sesshoumaru as Rin praised her efforts. She stopped directly in front of the demon.

"Sayuri-chan, this is your Oji-san. Can you say 'hi'?" Rin murmured. The baby was watching Sesshoumaru, confused because he looked like her papa, but was not her papa. The demon gazed at her solemnly.

"Little lily," he greeted, thinking that her name suited her perfectly. Up close, her fine silver hair was nearly white, and she was as delicate as the flower she was named for. Without warning Sayuri released Rin, and with the confidence that only babies have that everyone and everything is theirs, abruptly turned and sat down on Sesshoumaru's crossed legs.

He immediately stiffened, not sure how to react, and his eyes darted to Rin. She blushed, "I'm sorry, she's still young enough that everyone wants to hold her, she wouldn't realize you were any different." She reached for the child, but Sayuri's sweet disposition vanished in an instant and with a thunderous scowl she sank back against Sesshoumaru. Rin reached out again, and once more the baby flinched back, burying her chubby hands in Sesshoumaru's kimono and roaring her displeasure. With a sigh, Rin leaned back.

"Looks like you've been claimed," she said with a wry grin. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the fluffy white head, then back at Rin.

"She may stay," he said finally. She was only sitting there after all, he could ignore her. Rin blinked at him, then shrugged and went back to her neglected stew. Stirring it, she watched Sesshoumaru surreptitiously from beneath her lashes. He was staring at the baby, and had she not been so familiar with the subtle changes in his expressions she would have thought he wore none at all. Rin, however, had memorized every line of his beloved face and saw that he was puzzled as he studied the wriggling child. Sayuri wobbled, and Sesshoumaru tentatively placed a hand on her side to steady her. He frowned when the rebellious girl shoved his hand away, reaching instead for the hilt of Bakusaiga. He intercepted her hand more firmly this time. She responded by yanking her hand free and grabbing his fingers instead, studying them intently. He allowed her to manipulate his hand, flipping it over, bending his fingers, though he was careful not to let her near his claws even though they were blunted and free of toxins. Rin casually tended to the food, praying the daiyoukai would not realize how he was affecting her. He was being so gentle, it was a side of him that only Rin had seen, and even then only sparingly. The baby sitting in his lap, with her long silver hair and bright gold eyes looked so very like him, it was almost as if…

Though he did not know it, Sesshoumaru's thoughts as he played gently with the baby mirrored those of the woman by the fire. Was this what it was like to have a mate? A family? Carefully, he slid a finger under the baby's chin and couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from quirking slightly when she cackled and tried to push his hand away. Contrarily, when he removed his hand she lifted her chin and babbled excitedly, seeming to beg him to do it again. When he obliged, he felt a deep contentment settle in his chest as once again the baby's belly laugh filled the air. He glanced up at Rin and saw her smiling softly at him, her beautiful eyes glowing in the firelight.

Rin felt almost as if she was in a dream, and for a moment she allowed her imagination to run wild. This was her home, and Sesshoumaru, her beautiful, powerful husband was sitting there playing with their child. When he lifted his eyes to hers, a tiny smile still teasing at his lips she thought her heart might shatter with longing. She opened her mouth, unable to contain her feelings any longer.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, eyes narrowing in the direction of the door. Rin followed his gaze, and a moment later the door slid open.

"Looks like my home's been infested," a familiar voice growled.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's reply was more than half a growl as well. Slowly Inuyasha stepped into the light and smirked at his older brother.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ Whew, another chapter in the books. Please let me know what you think! Comments welcome, constructive criticism as well, flames will be laughed at hysterically. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru took short, shallow breaths in an effort dull his sense of smell. The matsuri was in full swing, and the combined aromas from all the food and people were extremely overwhelming. He glared disdainfully at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, the hanyou had covered his nose with one sleeve and his eyes were hazy and unfocused as Kagome rubbed his back.  
"It's ok Inuyasha," she crooned, "It will be better once we get to the arena and out of this crush. We can get some fresh air."   
Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead with no expression, though he was secretly very satisfied that Inuyasha was suffering. Upon Inuyasha's appearance earlier, the situation had turned volatile as the hanyou's instincts pushed him to defend his territory against the intruder. Sesshoumaru had been fully prepared to fight to exert his right to be there, but the situation never passed the posturing stage. Kagome entered, leading Kichirou by the hand, and taking the situation in at a glance rounded on Inuyasha with a fierce "Sit!", followed by a blistering lecture on how to treat guests. She was furious that her husband had been trying to goad Sesshoumaru into a fight, she didn't want anything to happen that might make the daiyoukai look bad in front of Rin. The tension in the room had been diffused when Sayuri, thinking her papa was on the floor because he wanted to play, scooted off Sesshoumaru's lap and crawled over to attack his ears. Inuyasha, now free of the subjugation, had sulkily scooped her up, but could not hold on to his anger and was soon wrestling with Kichirou and pretending to bite the Sayuri's toes.  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts snapped back to the present as they reached the outskirts of the village, Kagome balancing the baby on one hip and herding Kichirou in front of them. The 'arena' she had mentioned was really just a large ring of dirt that had been blocked off. All day it had been the site for various competitions, and the last event of the evening was the combat display. Various fighters would face off in hand-to-hand combat and using various weapons, a melee simulation until only one fighter was left standing. The others were very excited about the display, but though he gave no indication, Sesshoumaru was worried. Rin was fighting.  
As they stepped to the sidelines, a voice hailed them. Sango, leaning heavily on Miroku's arm, stood near Kaede and Ruka, waving her arm vigorously at them. Her stomach was so swollen that Sesshoumaru half expected her to give birth right at that moment, and was somewhat impressed by her speed as she waddled over, dragging her husband behind her. Kaede followed the pair more slowly, Ruka at her heels.  
"Sango-chan, this is so exciting! I'm sure Rin-chan is going to do very well," Kagome exclaimed. Sango beamed like a proud parent.  
"Of course she will!" Sango replied. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama! You are in for quite a show."  
"If you recall, Rin-chan began studying with Sango right after she began living with us," Kagome reminded him. "She'll be perfectly safe out there, she is probably the best student Sango-chan has ever had."  
Sango laughed, "By now, she's better than I ever was!" Everyone except Sesshoumaru chuckled, he continued to watch Sango. She did not seem nervous at all, relaxing against her husband's side as Miroku grinned down at her. The soon-to-be-father slipped an arm around her enormous waist and said, "If she's that good, it's because she had such a wonderful teacher." His love and pride were clearly written on his face, and Sesshoumaru felt the tiniest twinge of envy. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were so open in their affection for the ones they loved. Suddenly, a roar went up from the villagers as they spotted the combatants entering the field.  
Rin took a deep breath, determined to still her shaking hands. She was not particularly fond of violence, having been exposed to more than her share as a child, however once Sesshoumaru had told her she was to remain in the village she had been determined to become stronger. Part of her had always wondered if he had left her because he was tired of saving her all the time, she was weak and held him back. She had thrown herself into training with all the will she could muster, pushing past bruises and aches and torn muscles so that when the time came she could prove to him that she would no longer be a hindrance. Perhaps then he would be willing to allow her to accompany him again instead of leaving her behind. She wiped her sweaty palms on her legs and centered herself. The time had come.  
Sesshoumaru was quietly stunned at the transformation in Rin. She wore a sleek black slayer's outfit very similar to what Sango wore to battle. Her long hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail, which was then braided till it ended at the small of her back. The other combatants all wore padded armor, but Rin did not, choosing instead to use only the armor that was included with the slayer uniform. The only change she had made was that where Sango's armor had been pink, Rin's was swirled blue and yellow, clearly modeled after the sash he wore over his own armor. As Sesshoumaru's eyes wondered over her possessively, he could not help but be arrogantly pleased. Rin's normally cheerful face was cold and detached as she stretched. She had chosen not to wield a weapon at all, opting instead to use her bare hands. Someone struck a warning bell, letting the combatants know that they were about to begin, and Sesshoumaru's pleasure vanished, replaced by the fierce urge to snatch her off the battlefield and carry her away to somewhere safe. One of the village elders was addressing the crowed, explaining the demonstration and the rules of the battle, but Sesshoumaru could barely hear him over the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. As Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Sesshoumaru clung desperately to his expressionless mask, fighting back a wave of anxiety. Something soft touched his finger, and Sesshoumaru glanced down to see Ruka slipping her tiny hand into his. She looked up at met his gaze, her eyes far to wise in her four year old face.  
"Don't be afraid, Oji-san," she whispered, her soft childish voice carrying no further than his own sensitive ears. His eyes narrowed, had he somehow betrayed himself? Before he could respond, a second bell rang out and his eyes flew to the slight figure standing so vulnerable and alone in the center of the field.  
The moment Rin began to move, Sesshoumaru was entranced. She seemed as if she were dancing, effortlessly flowing over and under attacks, gliding into her opponents spaces and floating away, leaving a trail of vanquished fighters in her wake. Even when several opponents turned on her at once, Rin never lost her serene expression, she simply dispatched them with the same cool efficiency that she had displayed in single combat. She never directly attempted to stop her opponents' attacks, knowing that she was no match for their strength. Instead she deflected, turning their attacks aside and using their momentum and force against them. They were unable to adjust, and soon Rin was the only fighter left standing in a sea of chaos, all her opponents sprawled in the dirt or wearily crawling to the sidelines. The crowd cheered enthusiastically, there had never been any doubt of the outcome, but the show had been spectacular. The audience slowly quieted as the village elder returned to the field to stand at Rin's side.  
"We have our victor! Congratulations Rin!" The crowd went wild again as Rin happily waved her hands, her beautiful smile brighter even than the setting sun. The elder continued, "Is there no one left who would challenge her?"  
"It's an empty challenge, mostly just tradition" Sango said to the group. "No one ever actually takes them up on it."  
"Although I would be fascinated if a certain someone would," Kagome added, eyes on Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked from her to his brother and his eyes widened in excitement.  
"Yeah! Sesshoumaru, you should challenge her," the hanyou exclaimed. "That would be an awesome fight!"  
The rest of the group enthusiastically agreed, but Sesshoumaru ignored them. His thoughts were on the woman standing in the place of honor next to the elder. To dance with such a beauty...  
The crowd began to murmur excitedly as the daiyoukai glided onto the battlefield. The elder gaped, then began to excitedly announce the challenge. Attendants scurried around, clearing the field of any residual debris, but Sesshoumaru's eyes never left Rin. She, in turn, could not look away from him as he neared the center of the field where she stood.  
"You may arm yourself," he informed her, blatantly ignoring the attendant tentatively offering him a set of sparring pads. He watched her face as she considered before reluctantly accepting a blunted bokken from yet another attendant. He was pleased by her decision, though the practice sword would do nothing to harm him, it meant that she was willing to set aside her pride and accept any advantage she could when facing a stronger opponent. They stood facing each other, motionless as the field cleared and the crowd hushed in expectation. The sound of the bell cut through the air like a knife.  
Before the ring faded, Rin lashed out in a vicious front kick that would have sent any grown man, and likely most grown demons, flying back with broken ribs. With Sesshoumaru it never connected, he skipped lightly back, and before her foot even returned to the ground had launched himself forward, arm extended towards her neck. Rin did not try to deflect the attack, dipping slightly to the side, grasping his arm and pulling instead, using her still planted foot as leverage. Sesshoumaru's momentum carried him past her, and as he sailed by Rin dropped low and used the foot she had snapped out in her kick to sweep behind her in an effort to knock his feet out from under him. Quick as a cat, Sesshoumaru leapt over the attack, and the two combatants squared off once again. Rin drew her sword.  
As he once again engaged his opponent, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from admiring her. She was incredible, reading his body language and anticipating his attacks. He carefully began to increase the pace, testing her to see how long she would keep up. She responded in kind, redoubling her efforts and pressing her attack. Sesshoumaru didn't realize that a predatory smile had captured the corners of his mouth as he glided around her lightning fast kicks and strikes. Blows were thrown and parried, kicks met and blocked so quickly that the two fighters were almost too fast to see, and with every second the beast in Sesshoumaru grew stronger, demanding that he dominate this magnificent female and force her to acknowledge his strength. He golden eyes began to bleed very subtly to red.  
Suddenly, as Rin whipped the bokken around in what should have been a death blow, Sesshoumaru slid into guard, knocking the sword out of her hands and capturing them both in one of his above her head. Snaking his other arm around her waist, he hauled her up against him, effectively stopping her from delivering any of her brutal kicks. Looking down at the beautiful woman pinned up against him, her chest heaving with exertion, Sesshoumaru was overcome by a wave of pure desire. Pulling her closer, he growled down into her ear.  
"Do you yield?"  
As Rin looked up into Sesshoumaru's red tinted eyes, she couldn't help but feel that there was something deeper to the question that she did not understand. She was overcome by strange feelings, the power that he had just demonstrated sending adrenaline roaring through her veins and causing tiny shocks to course through her from every point where their bodies met. Flush against him like this, she could feel the hard ridges of his body, so very different from her own, and that strange feeling that she could not identify intensified and settled low in her belly as she shifted just slightly against him. When she did, Sesshoumaru growled very low and the sound thrilled her. Suddenly, as if a curtain parted, Rin heard the sound of the crowd thundering around them. They were roaring their approval, stomping their feet and clapping their hands in excitement at the battle they had just witnessed, none of them realizing that the battle had in truth just begun. Rin bowed her head, acknowledging him as the victor, and slowly Sesshoumaru released his hold on her, eyes having returned to their normal brilliant gold. As Rin stepped away, the crowd rushed onto the field and surrounded the two fighters. They thumped Rin and congratulated her enthusiastically, and though they were somewhat more timid around the demon lord, many bowed to him and offered their appreciation for his participation in the spectacle. Sesshoumaru, who had kept his unreadable eyes on Rin, at last turned and glided away, and though Rin attempted to follow the enthusiastic crowd had her trapped. She watched as her lord disappeared into the trees.

The sun had set completely, and most of the stragglers had made their way back to their homes, Inuyasha and his group included. Rin sat with Sayuri in her lap by the fire, watching the children play around her. Miroku and Sango had chosen to visit as well, and the four parents lounged in varous positions around the hut enjoying their time together. Rin glanced through the window where she could see Sesshoumaru perched on the porch outside, staring into the night. Carefully shifting Sayuri until she was seated next to Kichirou, Rin stood and made her way out into the night, settling gingerly next to him. Her heart was beating very fast and she stared straight ahead, afraid to look at him.  
"Will you be leaving soon Sessoumaru-sama?" she asked quietly. He did not answer, just continued to stare up at the stars. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep talking.   
"I know that you defeated me today, but I can work harder. I am much stronger that I used to be, and I can become even stronger, faster if you give me a chance. I won't hold you back or slow you down, and I can defend myself now so that you won't have to protect me all the time." Now that she had begun, the words rushed out of her and she turned to stare at him beseechingly.   
"I will work hard and take care of myself so that you don't even notice that I'm there. I swear I won't be a burden to you, Sesshoumaru-sama, but please," she begged, her voice falling to a whisper, "please, take me with you."  
During her impassioned plea, Sesshoumaru had turned to watch her, his eyes unreadable. When she fell silent, he said nothing, simply continuing to watch her from the shadows of the porch. The bright burning hope in Rin's chest began to dim, and her hands began to shake. She felt her throat constrict, and determined to hold herself together managed to choke out, "Please, just consider it Sesshoumaru-sama" before turning and disappearing back into the house. Sesshoumaru stood and began to walk into the woods, but a slight movement in the shadows made him pause. His eyes widened as Kagome stepped carefully from around a tree.  
"Eavesdropping is beneath you, Miko," he rumbled, irritated. She didn't flinch, simply continued to watch him.  
"Oniisan," she began at last, "I call you that because despite our past I do consider you to be part of my family. You are my brother, and as your sister I can no longer stay quiet about this. I have said nothing in the past because I know that you will do exactly what you please, but I am begging you to listen to me before you consider Rin's request." Kagome took a step closer, eyes meeting his imploringly.   
"That girl gave you her heart many years ago, and it has been yours unwaveringly ever since. There are many young men in the village who have fought desperately for her attention, but she has only ever had eyes for you. How long are you going to leave her here alone?"  
Sesshoumaru fought back a growl at the mention of Rin's suitors, instead asking dispassionately, "Was it not you who encouraged me to allow her time to be with humans?"  
Kagome nodded, "And you have, and it has been wonderful. Rin has connected with humans and grown with them, she is a compassionate woman who understands her fellows and can relate to them. But this is not where she belongs."  
"She is happy here," Sesshoumaru tried one more time. Kagome smiled sadly at him.  
"She would seem happy to you because every time you saw her she was happy. The truth is, Sesshoumaru, that she wasn't happy because she was in the village, she was happy because you were there. The rest of the time, she was merely content. I'm not saying she was unhappy," Kagome clarified, "but as long as she was here, a part of her was missing. It was out there with you. She was only ever truly happy when you returned to her, and every time you left and she had to stay..." Kagome closed her eyes against the tears welling there, "a little piece of her died."  
Sesshoumaru fought against the pain and guilt that sprang free at her words , continuing to stare at the miko with cold eyes. She searched his face for a moment longer before settling back and turning to leave.  
"As I said, Oniisan, please consider what I have said. Waiting for the one you love, unsure if he will be able to love you back is a terrible and difficult life," she said speaking from experience. "I would not wish it on anyone, especially someone as worthy of love as Rin." Without another word, Kagome walked back towards the warmth and light of her home, leaving Sesshoumaru standing alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do have a master plan to change that, but I will need some chicken wire, seven feet of twine, a cheese grater, three quarts of oil and a rubber chicken. On a side note, anyone willing to help me get these items can have Miroku.

~Chapter Four~

Sesshoumaru stepped into the cover of the trees surrounding the village, Kagome's words haunting him despite his efforts to banish them. 

How long do you intend to leave her here alone?... She wasn't happy because she was in the village... 

Had he made a terrible mistake leaving Rin here all those years ago? He shut down the guilt rising in his chest and looked at the situation analytically. What kind of life would he have been able to offer a little human girl? More of the same that she had had while she was traveling with him; traveling with only Jakken and Ah-Un as constant companions while he would periodically take to the skies and leave them. She was constantly in danger, constantly the focus of enemies who attempted to use her to weaken him. No, it was no life for a child, it was a cold and lonely existence.

I would not wish it on anyone, let alone someone as worthy of love as Rin... 

Strange that both he and Kagome agreed on that sentiment, but could not agree on how it applied to Rin. His way was no life for her as a child, and it was no life for her now. How could he allow her to come with him? His vassals would shun her for her humanity, humans would fear and distrust her for her connection to the demons. She would be utterly alone, and how long could a creature of such love and warmth survive in such a cold dark world? It would be best for her to stay in the human village, to find a human mate and have human children, but Sesshoumaru immediately shoved that thought aside, his lips actually curled in a snarl. He closed his eyes and thought back to the feel of her beautiful body pressed against him, helpless against his strength, completely at his mercy. Heat flashed through his veins and his beast growled inside, demanding that he track her down and take her. She had begged to be able to accompany him when he left, having no idea that he may very well be the most dangerous thing she would encounter. The kindest thing he could do for her would be to leave and never look back, but the thought of never seeing her again caused his chest to ache with a loss that made it difficult to breathe. Finally, he sent a pulse of his power out into the night and stood tall, once again serene. He had made his decision. He never had been good at denying himself.

As his features settled back into their expressionless mask, he concentrated on the sounds of the forest around him, losing himself in the scents of the night. He thought of nothing, his mind becoming still as he allowed himself to be at peace with his decision. As he breathed, he caught a familiar scent and turned, surprised.

"Why have you followed me?"

Ruka tentatively stepped from behind a tree, looking up at him uncertainly. The four year old seemed nervous, not sure of her welcome and ready to flee at any moment. He sighed inwardly and attempted to gentle his tone as he repeated his inquiry.

"Ruka, it is late. Why are you not at home?" he asked quietly.

The little girl blinked up at him, and he once again noticed how very similar to Kagome she looked.

"It's loud there, Oji-san."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head, trying to make sense of her answer. He was not far from the house, he could clearly hear the quiet noises as the household settled down for the night. Even to his sensitive ears, there was no noise that he would consider to be overly loud. He frowned slightly.

"What is loud, Ruka?"

"Rin-chan is sad, Mama is sad," Ruka answered in her high, clear voice. "You are quiet. Can I stay with you?"

His eyes narrowed as he considered her answer. Even from this distance his sensitive ears would have picked up the sounds of crying; he heard nothing. He bit down on his frustration that the child could not explain more clearly, and was surprised when she flinched back and averted her eyes. Realization dawned, and he carefully cleared his thoughts of all feelings, considering the facts coldly and analytically and coming to a solid conclusion.

Ruka was an empath.

At the fight, she had felt his fear and tried to comfort him, and now she was disturbed by the emotions of Rin and Kagome. In a strange way it made sense, Kagome had always been very aware of the feelings of the people around her. It would appear that that power had been amplified when combined with Inuyasha's demonic powers. Sesshoumaru found himself feeling the tiniest fraction of pity for the child. Inuyasha and Kagome were two of the most passionate people he had ever met, every single one of their emotions written on their face for anyone to see. It must be exhausting for the little girl. No wonder she could be found mostly in the company of Kaede, and it was no surprise given the circumstances that she had sought him out. The conclusion fit, but seemed incomplete. Sesshoumaru sent a tendril of power towards the girl, probing deeper. There was more power there, he just could not understand it. As he studied the child, he felt the approach of a demonic aura. He was not concerned, after all he had called it, but Ruka's eyes widened and she began to look around frantically, inching towards him. As a large form crashed through the tops of the trees, Ruka screamed and leapt towards him, grabbing his hand.

Time stopped.

Sesshoumaru looked around, stunned, as the little girl tugged desperately at his fingers. Tree limbs held in unnatural angles and leaves hovered in midair. Sesshoumaru looked slightly upward at the body of Ah-Un, frozen in the act of descending to meet his master. He looked down, carefully neutral at the little girl and forgot himself, astonishment spreading across his face. Behind the girl was a portal, and the four year old was doing everything she could to pull him towards it, tears streaming down her face. He refused to move, concentrating on thoughts of safety and comfort. Ruka turned her tear stained face up to him.

"That was very clever, Ruka," he praised gently, mind filled with thoughts of approval. "How did you do it?"

Ruka cast a worried glance at the descending dragon, still clinging to Sesshoumaru's hand. "Something scary was coming, I wanted it to stop. I wanted to go home."

"I see," answered Sesshoumaru, refusing to allow himself to indulge in the shock he was feeling. Power of this magnitude was astounding, especially considering that the child was only a quarter demon. Granted, that quarter belonged to an extremely powerful breed, but this kind of power was unheard of. "Ruka, this is Ah-Un and he is here because I asked him to come. I would never let anything hurt you, and you are perfectly safe with us. Would it be alright if he came down?"

Ruka studied his face and Sesshoumaru determinedly held on to the feelings of pleasant inquiry and safety that he was projecting for her. The portal began slowly to shrink, and at last Ruka nodded her head. With a crash, Ah-Un landed on the forest floor next to him, his two heads reaching out to greet Sesshoumaru, none the wiser. When Ah-Un lowered his muzzles towards Ruka, she carefully lifted her hands to pat them, looking at Sesshoumaru for reassurance. Soon, the child was up in the saddle, and exhausted by her ordeal was asleep moments later as the little group headed back towards Inuyasha's house.

Now that the child was asleep, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to fully consider what had just happened. It was true that Ruka was very much like her mother, and it would stand to reason that some of Kagome's abilities would breed true in her children. He filtered through the facts that he knew about Kagome and the strange world she had come from. He knew the miko had strong spiritual powers, but mixed with youkai blood, it was unlikely that the children would inherit anything like that. As he had determined earlier, Kagome was very aware of the feelings of those around her, he believed he was correct in assuming that that had been the root of Ruka's empathy. His eyes narrowed as he recalled that Kagome had come from another world. No, not another world, the future. She would travel through the well there in the village to return to her own time, and at last had returned to this era the same way, choosing to remain here with Inuyasha. Now her daughter was able to affect the flow of time as well, and able to create portals, just like her mother had...in a way. He assumed that the portal she had opened tonight lead back to the house. Was she able to create portals anywhere? Or just to places that she had been? Or only her home, where she felt safe? Had he been spared the time lock because she had willed it, or had it been because she had been holding his hand? Sesshoumaru would have to consider this further.

When they arrived, Sesshoumaru carefully carried the sleeping child into the house, meeting a surprised Inuyasha and Kagome there. As he slowly transferred the little girl into her fathers arms, he met Kagome's eyes. She blinked in confusion, but touched Inuyasha's arm and lead him quietly back into the children's room while Sesshoumaru settled himself by the fire. The parents returned a moment later and sat down across from him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, and Sesshoumaru proceeded to tell them what had occurred in the woods. The shocked parents listened without interruption until he had finished, then gazed at each other in wonder.

"I never would have guessed," Kagome murmured, looking dazed. Inuyasha looked equally shaken.

"It makes sense that we never knew, time never stopped for us," he replied. "This is serious, we can't allow anyone to know about her power. Can you imagine the danger she would be in if the wrong person were to find out?" 

Kagome shuddered, fighting back tears. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning resolutely back to the others.

"Oniisan, Inuyasha, we must never speak of this again. Ruka is too young to understand what is happening, and we MUST keep this a secret."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I do not agree that we should pretend that nothing happened. This is a formidable power, right now the child is using it on instinct alone. She needs guidance, or else this could become dangerous for her or for those around her." Inuyasha was nodding his head, and slowly Kagome bowed her head, recognizing the wisdom in his words.

Sesshoumaru's keen ears heard a familiar foot fall from the back of the house and he stood.

"You will see to her training," he said to Inuyasha, and without another word turned and walked out the door. As he silently rounded the corner of the house, he saw Rin and Ah-Un; she was beaming and the dragon seemed overjoyed to see her. With a huge grin, she vaulted into the saddle and the pair took off into the night. Sesshoumaru watched them as they shot away, then leapt into the air to follow.

Rin looked like some wild goddess as she sat astride the dragon, wind whipping her midnight black hair out behind her. The moonlight shimmered on the raven locks, caressing her skin and bathing her in its silver glow. In all his travels, Sesshoumaru had never seen anything so beautiful as she threw back her head and laughed in pure joy. Catching sight of him, she grinned mischievously and urged Ah-Un to greater speeds. With an answering smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, Sesshoumaru accepted the challenge, increasing his speed effortlessly and sliding in front of the dragon, cutting him off. Instantly, Rin swerved Ah-Un to the right and Sesshoumaru followed before once again dodging in front of Rin and her mount. They chased each other through the sky until finally Sesshoumaru led them into a nearly vertical dive, both of them pulling out at the very last moment to shoot back up into the clouds. As they swooped in to land back near the hut, Sesshoumaru could not tear his eyes away from her. Her hair was windblown and in wild disarray, and her cheeks were flushed from the wind and cold. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, and he reached up to help her dismount. When he wrapped his hands around her waist, she smelled of happiness and adrenaline and the night sky, and Sesshoumaru found himself unable to set her down, instead holding her to him. She did not struggle, simply holding on to his shoulders and looking up into his eyes. They were only inches apart, and her warm breath mingled with his as he dropped his gaze to her full red lips. Her heart pounded in her chest as he looked at her, and she unconsciously found herself leaning into him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and set her gently, but firmly away from him. He took a deep breath, though instead of steadying him, it filled him with her scent. He shook his head very slightly to clear it.

"It is good that you are reacquainting yourself with Ah-Un," he said, reluctantly slipping his hands from her waist. "We will leave as soon as you are ready and have said your farewells."

Her smile was blinding, and despite himself he felt an answering glow in his chest. Yes, he looked forward to having this bright girl accompany him again on his travels. She would once again be his companion, he reassured himself.

Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, what a liar face. Rin is adorable, how can he resist? As always, please R&R, comments help the creative process!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ahhh, two for the price of one! I'm sorry I haven't been able to post these until today, but I have clearly been working diligently. On a side note, I still do not own Inuyasha or any of the affiliated characters. I considered giving up on my quest to own them, but my therapist told me the way to achieve true inner peace is to finish what I start. So far today, I have finished 2 bags of M&M's and a chocolate cake. I feel better already.

~Chapter Five~

Rin rose well before the sun and carefully collected the few things she would need for her journey. Sesshoumaru had wanted to slip away quietly, so she had spent half the night composing a letter to Kagome and her family, thanking them for everything and letting them know how much she appreciated how they had taken her in and treated her as their own. She had shed many tears as she wrote, but even as they fell she had been overjoyed at the prospect of traveling with Sesshoumaru again. As she crept out of the silent house, she left the letter in the family room and wished fervently that she could have said goodbye in person. Sesshoumaru would not have been comfortable with the big, dramatic sendoff Kagome and Sango would have been sure to orchestrate, so this was really for the best. She slipped through the doors and turned to look up at the house one more time before starting out towards a nearby meadow where Ah-Un waited. When she arrived Sesshoumaru was standing there looking off into the distance, but he turned towards her and a tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she smiled in return, only she ever got to see this side of him. He held out a hand to her and she reached forward, but just as her fingertips brushed against his he turned towards the woods, and a moment later Kichirou came bounding into the clearing. Rin snatched her hand back, blushing as Kagome followed her eldest son through the brush, with Inuyasha holding a sleepy Sayuri close behind. Ruka stepped out of the trees next, holding Sango's hand while Miroku supported his wife from the other side. Kichirou darted up to Rin and threw his arms around her waist with Kagome following suit an instant later. Before Rin could react, she was the laughing center of a tearful group hug. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing, doing what on a less dignified creature could only be called sulking.

"You didn't think we were actually going to let you go without saying 'goodbye', did you?" Sango sniffled.

As the rest of the family clung to Rin, Sesshoumaru was surprised to feel a sharp tug at the sleeve of his kimono. Looking down he saw Ruka, and after a checking to see that everyone else was preoccupied, gave in to her demand and crouched down. Without a word, she reached one small hand up and pressed it against his forehead, right over the crescent moon emblazoned there. Sesshoumaru felt a sharp tug, as if some of his demonic aura had been stolen, though an instant later the tiny gap in his power was replaced by the feather-light touch of her own, and with a smile Ruka stepped back. Sesshoumaru stood again, puzzled as the girl skipped towards the crowd. After several more minutes of tearful farewells, Rin was sitting atop Ah-Un, turning and waving at the quickly disappearing figures of her family below. She told herself that the dampness in her eyes was because of the wind, and vowed that she would come back and visit very soon.

~

Rin tossed her hair back, turning her face up into the sunshine as she rode along the beautiful countryside. In the week since they had left the village, Rin's happiness had only grown. Ah-Un turned one of his heads to look at her when she sighed contentedly, and she reached forward and ruffled his mane. His second head turned around to demand her attention as well and she laughingly reached forward to scratch him around his ears. It was nearly the same as it had been all those years ago, with the exception of the missing Jakken. According to Sesshoumaru the little toad demon was handling his affairs back at the castle where the lord of the west resided when he was not traveling his realm. That was perfectly fine with Rin, as far as she was concerned the current arrangements were perfect. During the day they traveled, Sesshoumaru heading in whichever direction he chose and Rin following happily behind. At night, Rin searched for food and the two of them sat around a fire, sometimes leaning against Ah-Un, sometimes sprawled in the grass. Rin liked it best when they sat with their backs to the dragon, with the excuse of sharing the length of the dragon's side they sat very close. It thrilled Rin, though she tried not to show it. Every time their legs brushed, or when his arm slid along hers as they sat tingles of lightning shot through her. She teased herself by imagining that he would reach over and put his arm around her, or that she would lean down just the tiniest bit and lay her head on his shoulder. It was a delicious torment, and she was glad that Sesshoumaru had no idea how it affected her to be so near him.

Beneath his emotionless exterior, Sesshoumaru was raggedly clinging to the tattered remains of his composure. It had been a week of torture for him as he traveled with his beautiful companion and fought the growing need to touch her. During the day he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked along and found himself obscenely jealous of the dragon when she sat astride Ah-Un to ride. He imagined how it might feel to have her thighs cling to him that way, and his blood would begin to rush until it quickly become painful. At night he would have a brief respite while she left in search of food, but then she would return and they would sit, usually against Ah-Un's side. Sesshoumaru could not resist sitting as close to her as possible, and when he felt the brush of her long legs or the soft skin of her arms, it took all the strength he had not to pin her to the ground, rip her clothes off and take her right there. He often wondered how she would react if he were to pull her over on top of him, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss and grinding his hard length against her as she straddled him. Would she shudder when his hand slid over her hip? Would she moan when he trailed his claws up her delicate ribcage to cradle the lush weight of her breasts in his hands?

Suppressing a moan of his own, Sesshoumaru felt himself begin to swell and silently cursed. He had more control than this! Suddenly he noticed an approaching demonic aura, and he found himself hoping desperately that whatever was coming was looking for a fight. Perhaps if he could not relieve his tension in the way he so desperately wanted he could work it off another way. He was in luck, the aura was approaching quickly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin straighten as she took note of the incoming enemy. Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers, his claws lengthening and sharpening in preparation for the upcoming confrontation, and as he did so saw Rin whip off her kimono, exposing the slayer uniform underneath. She drew her katana and nudged Ah-Un into the air just as an enormous oni burst through the trees. The huge ogre swiped at Rin with one hand, but she urged Ah-Un into a barrel roll and dodged, leaving the ogre to snatch his hand back with a deep gash across his palm for his efforts. While the ogre was distracted, Sesshoumaru flashed by his legs, hamstringing the huge beast and magnanimously leaving the kill to Rin. She took the opening she was offered and leapt from the back of the dragon onto the ogre's shoulders as Ah-Un streaked by. Whipping her katana around, she plunged it deep into its neck, neatly severing the creature's spine. As the monster collapsed, she executed a swift back flip, sailing high into the air. Sesshoumaru kicked off of the ground and plucked her from the air before she could fall any further, landing a short distance away while the monster crashed to the ground. Part of him was disappointed that the battle had ended so quickly, but most of him was possessively considering the female in his arms.

Rin was ecstatic. The two of them had worked together perfectly, and he had trusted her to both take care of herself and to dispatch the ogre! It had been seamless, as if they had always been fighting side-by-side, each reading the other and reacting in perfect sync. Riding high on adrenaline, she looked at the daiyoukai who still had his arms wrapped around her waist and before she could lose her nerve, stretched up and clumsily pressed her lips against his.

His reaction was instantaneous. With a deep growl, he corrected the angle of the kiss and deepened it, his hands sliding over her body to press her intimately against his. He pushed her backwards until she was pinned up against a tree, reveling in the feel of her soft body against his. He forced her mouth open and swept his tongue inside, losing himself in the taste of her. The demon lord buried his fingers in Rin's silky hair to hold her prisoner while he savored the heat of her mouth, and when her tongue tentatively began to stroke his in return what little control he had left snapped. His hand became a fist in her hair and Sesshoumaru pinned her hard against the wood, dominating her. She didn't protest the sudden violence, yielding so sweetly that he unconsciously eased back, gentling the kiss. His free hand slid up her side to cup the heavy weight of one breast, his thumb stroking tantalizingly across the hardened peak through the material of her slayer uniform and causing her to moan deep in her throat. Satisfaction coursed through him at the sound, and again his hand began traveling, stroking down her side, down her thigh to hook behind her knee. Pulling her leg forward, he hooked it around his waist as his tongue slid sinuously into her warm mouth in an imitation of the act he was beginning to crave with dangerous intensity. He rocked his hips forward sharply, pressing against the incredible heat of her and she gasped into his mouth at the intimate contact, her fingers clutching at his armor desperately.

Rin's mind was spinning under Sesshoumaru's passionate assault. She was overwhelmed by the feelings he was stirring in her, drowning in the fire that he was expertly stoking. She felt lost, her body warring with her mind as she tried to understand what was happening. The fire shrieked through her veins and settled low in her belly, reaching for something, but she did not know what. As the feelings built inside of her she began to panic, not comprehending what was her body was demanding of her.

Sesshoumaru's beast howled, demanding that he take the female that he had captured, and as he pressed against her for another kiss, a new flavor crept into his consciousness. Fear. Rin was afraid. He broke away and buried his face in her neck, claws embedded deep into the tree behind her in an effort to regain his control. He cursed himself, virgin that she was there was no way she would have been prepared for the demands that he was making of her. She was panting, chest still pressed against him, clinging to his kimono as if it were a lifeline. She shifted against him as she lowered her leg back to the ground and he gritted his teeth, commanding in a deep growl, "Do not move." She complied immediately, but he was unable to stop himself from trailing his lips across the soft skin where her shoulder met the smooth column of her neck. She shuddered and let out another soft moan as her head fell back, baring her throat to him in complete surrender. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru wrenched himself away, knowing that if he stayed he would not be able to stop himself. Without looking back for fear he would lose his resolve, Sesshoumaru turned and leapt into the sky, leaving Rin dazedly leaning up against the tree. Her shaking legs gave out beneath her and she slowly slid to the ground.

Rin sat for a long time in the shade of the tree, her mind spinning. As the shadows from the branches began to lengthen, she forced herself to stand and begin walking. Tracking down Ah-Un gave her something to focus on, though it was not nearly as time consuming as she could have hoped since the dragon never strayed far. Once she reached him, she donned her discarded kimono and carefully mounted, doing her best to keep her mind clear but failing miserably. Why had he left? Had she done something wrong? She blushed as she recalled how he had touched her, it had certainly seemed like he was enjoying himself. She couldn't understand it, and as Ah-Un ambled along she began to worry. Maybe he didn't find her very attractive after all. She had never really given too much thought to her appearance, and now she wished she had. If he found her beautiful, certainly he wouldn't have left like that. Perhaps he had been disappointed in her lack of skill. She had never kissed anyone before, although she had seen it many times. Well, she corrected herself ruefully, she had never seen any kisses like THAT, but the concept was similar and it had certainly felt good to her. She shivered as she remembered the feel of his hot tongue sliding against her own. She had a very rudimentary understanding of how the mating process worked, explained by a blushing and stuttering Kagome, but never once had the miko mentioned anything like what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru. Maybe it was because he was a demon? Somehow Rin doubted it. Sesshoumaru was a very handsome, virile male, and demon or not, he called to the woman in her. A thought struck her, and Rin nearly doubled over as it sent an icy spear of pain through her heart. She was a woman. A human woman. What if that was the reason he had stopped? Feeling sick at the idea that the one thing that might have pushed him away could be the only thing that she could not change about herself, Rin shook her head violently and looked around, realizing that Ah-Un had brought her to a slow and deep moving river. The dragon had turned both heads and was looking at her expectantly, and with a grateful smile for the distraction, Rin slid to the ground and began removing the saddle so that she could bathe the beast.

Grooming the dragon took a very long time, by the time she finished the sun had nearly set and the first stars of the evening were beginning to sparkle through the dusk. She had been elated to find that the water was warm, and by looking around had managed to discover a hot spring. With Ah-Un resting contentedly nearby, Rin felt safe enough to undress and carefully slip into the steaming water. As her muscles slowly relaxed in the warmth, Rin could no longer avoid thinking about what had happened after the battle earlier. Her stomach clenched as she remembered the feeling of Sesshoumaru pressed up against her, stroking her and pulling her tight. She had been stunned at the feel of his hands brushing over her breast and found herself longing to feel it again. She shyly placed her hands on her breasts, and though she mimicked his movements, it wasn't the same. They felt swollen and heavy, but did not send lightning through her the way his fingers had. Her skin was very sensitive, and with a frustrated sigh she ducked her head under the water to try to douse the fire building in her. As she stood, tiny rivulets of water ran down her body, the water caressing her in the most intimate places and she recalled the hot stroke of his tongue on hers. She felt hollow and restless, and with an irritated sigh reached for her towel and stepped out of the spring. With the cloth wrapped around her, she stood and reached up to wring the water out of her hair. She stilled as a sudden awareness pressed down on her, a presence in the shadows watching as she moved. Rin knew it was him, and her breath caught in her chest as she slowly turned around. Sesshoumaru was standing beneath a tree, his beautiful golden eyes flashing in the darkness as he watched her like the predator he was. Heat coursed through her, and suddenly the sensation of the towel against her sensitive skin was maddening. Her heart was pounding, her body crying out for his. With shaking hands, she reached up to where she had knotted the cloth and watched his eyes bleed to red as it slowly slipped down her body to pool at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Three guesses as to what happens next. If you need three guesses, you probably shouldn't be reading this, and PROBABLY should quit now :P Comments please! R&R- love it? hate it? Let me know! Please. With sugar on top.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still do not own Inuyasha or the gang, though I fully intend to some day. Though I might have to fight Rin for Sesshoumaru. I think I can take her...

The beast inside Sesshoumaru roared as the scrap of fabric that had hidden Rin from his gaze slithered down her body and landed in the grass. The moonlight bathed her soft skin, its silver glow caressing her as she stood before him. He breathed deep and took her into him, her wonderful scent spiced with the heady perfume of her arousal. The sharp tang of fear was still there, but she stood with her head high and made no move to shield herself from his eyes. His gaze traveled down her body, her shoulders were thrust back bravely, which pressed her lush breasts forward. The cool night breeze licked across her skin, and the rosy nipples hardened into pert peaks that begged for his touch. The fine bones of her ribcage expanded as she took a deep breath and released it while his eyes continued to follow the feminine lines of her body. Down past the nipped in waist and across her taut belly, down to the tiny triangle of ebony curls nestled at the apex of her thighs. Her hips were gently curved and flowed smoothly to the well-muscled legs that were shaking ever so slightly, and Sesshoumaru felt his body tense as if preparing to leap upon her. He reined his beast in sharply, she was demonstrating an incredible amount of trust and he would not abuse that by allowing his darker side to run rampant. Stalking towards her, he forced his beast back and the red slowly faded from his eyes until they had returned to normal when at last he stood before her. She was too shy to meet his gaze, instead staring fixedly at some point on his chest. Up close, he could see her trembling and he slowly reached out one hand, allowing only the backs of his fingertips to slide across her cheek. Desire pounded through him, but he forced himself to be gentle as he carefully pushed her hair back away from her face before sliding his knuckle beneath her chin, bringing her face up until her scared brown eyes met his. He stared into their liquid depths searchingly.  
"This is what you want?" he asked quietly. She blinked up at him, still shaking. Slowly, tentatively, she nodded.  
Sesshoumaru bit back a growl and closed his eyes, afraid that the rush of passion and possession she saw there would scare her even more. Carefully reaching forward he slipped his other arm around her waist and drew her in close, the hand under her chin tilting her head back as he leaned in for a kiss. She gasped at the connection, and he lectured himself firmly to be gentle as she melted under his touch, leaning into him. His fingers splayed across the small of her back as he held her against him, his other hand sliding across her jaw and down the fragile column of her neck where he could feel her pulse beating frantically. Patiently, he caressed her skin, causing goose bumps to ripple across her flesh as he coaxed her mouth open. When Rin complied, Sesshoumaru swept his tongue inside, exploring its warmth. He became more demanding, and Rin responded by mimicking his movements, sliding her tongue along his as he had done. When he growled his encouragement she became bolder, and when she slipped her tongue into his mouth the kiss went wild and became a fierce battle of lips, tongues and teeth. Her hands were fisted in his long sliver hair, and his claws scraped across her skin erotically as his fingers skimmed across the firm muscles of her rear. He pulled her tightly against him and she moaned into his mouth, the sound further igniting the fire in his blood. When she began to tug at his armor, he obligingly released her and reached for the clasps, tossing it irreverently to the side in his haste to pull her against him again. She shyly tilted her head back, begging for another kiss and he gladly accommodated her. She began pulling at the ties that fastened his kimono, and one corner of his mouth quirked slightly when she growled in frustration, fumbling with the knots. Smoothly, he reached to assist her and seconds later the kimono slid down his arms, leaving her glaring at the hanjuban that still covered him. Fighting back a grin, pleased that she wanted to see him so badly, he watched as she tugged the garment free, the folds falling open to at last reveal flesh.  
Rin ran her eyes wonderingly over the sculpted planes of his chest. Tentatively, she reached out her hands to touch him, eyes flickering up to check to see if this was acceptable. He made no move to stop her, and so she gently placed her hands on his warm skin. She slid her hands up over the rigid muscles of his chest, slowly moving up over his shoulders and down his arms, pushing the silk undershirt carefully away until it slid down and off of him. He continued to stand very still, so she curiously continued her exploration. He was so different from her! Where she was soft, he felt like flesh stretched across steel, and she reveled in the feeling of it. Her hands slid back to his chest and she noticed that his heart seemed to be pounding as hard as hers was. Still intent on discovering every inch of the glorious figure before her, her hands glided across his ribs and she smiled when his breath hitched slightly as her fingers caressed the tight muscles of his abs. Intrigued, she traced their outline lower on his stomach and saw his hands ball into fists. Encouraged by his reaction, she trailed her butterfly touch lower, only to have his hands trap hers against his lower stomach, just above where his hakama rode low on his hips. She looked up in surprise and felt her stomach clench at the heat in his eyes.  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how much more he could take, Rin's innocent explorations were driving him wild. Swiftly he knelt down and spread his kimono out on the grass, then reached up to draw Rin towards him, laying her back on the soft silk and admiring the way her black hair spread around her like a halo as reclined beside her. He trailed his claws down the smooth column of her neck and over her shoulder, barely touching her and leaving goose bumps in his wake. Teasingly, he swept lower and gently circled one tight nipple, making her arch into his touch, begging for more. He obliged, rolling the hardened tip between his finger and his thumb, and Rin's eyes fluttered shut as she savored the sensation. He leaned down and laved his long tongue over the sensitive skin, and a surprised cry tore from her lips.  
Rin was stunned when the cool night air was replaced by something hot and wet, and her eyes flew open to stare down at the daiyoukai. He met her gaze shamelessly, slowly circling his tongue around her nipple before drawing into his mouth and suckling. The combination of the tug on her sensitive skin and the heat in his molten eyes as they bore into hers caused a rush of dampness between her legs and she instinctively clenched them together. He growled at her, and reached for her knees, pulling and spreading them far apart, allowing the cool night air to caress the needy flesh between them. He switched his attentions to her other breast as his hand slid up the outside of her thigh. She whimpered, shifting restlessly against him, and with a final lick he pulled away, propping himself up to stare down into her eyes as he smoothed his hand over her soft belly and slowly slipped it down to where her spread legs left her open and wet for him. Knowingly, he sought out the sensitive pearl hidden there and when his finger caressed it she bucked wildly against him, throwing her head back and exposing the tender flesh of her throat to him. He couldn't resist leaning down and trailing his sharp fangs against the vulnerable skin as his fingers experimented with different pressures and speeds until she was writhing against him. Her eyes were clouded with passion, and he was so hard that the restriction of his hakama was nearly unbearable. Still, he forced himself to be patient as he carefully moved his finger down until it was pressed against her slick entrance. Gently, he pushed it inside of her, her back arching and fingers fisting in the silk of his kimono at the sensation.  
He bit back a groan as he slowly withdrew, then pressed forward again, causing her to cry out. She was so tight and wet that Sesshoumaru was forced to pause and get himself under control before carefully sliding a second finger in with the first, stretching her out and preparing her for him. She flinched just the tiniest bit at the invasion, and so he maneuvered his hand to press his thumb up against her tender bud once more, gently stimulating it until she was once again panting and pressing against his hand. In and out he slid, and when at last he slid a third finger inside of her she arched against him and moaned. He gritted his teeth, that would have to suffice, he could not wait any longer. Kicking off his boots he loosened his hakama and his arousal sprang free. Her eyes widened at the sight, and before she could become intimidated he tossed the garment aside and lowered himself between her legs, supporting his weight on his elbows while he gazed into her flushed face. He loved the feeling of being pressed so close to her, her soft belly against his hard one and her beautiful breasts pressed against his chest. She had her hands on his arms, anchoring herself as he carefully positioned himself, placing the pulsing tip against her swollen entrance and rocking forward just the tiniest bit. Her nails dug into his skin as she stretched around him and he reveled in the sensation as he eased inch by inch into her hot wet sheath. Suddenly, there was a resistance as he encountered the fragile barrier that proclaimed her a virgin. He gathered her in his arms and whispered, "Hold on to me, Rin."  
Rin twined her arms around his neck and held on tightly as she felt him ease slightly back. Suddenly he surged forward and there was a sharp pain as he buried himself deep insider her. Sesshoumaru was shaking from the effort of holding himself still but he fought to remain motionless, doing his best to give her a chance to adjust to him. Her eyes were closed tightly, and he tenderly leaned down to kiss away the tears that had escaped to trickle down her temples. He trailed kisses across her jaw and up under her chin, nuzzling the side of her neck as the pain slowly eased away. Once again he reached a hand between their bodies and began to stroke her, building the fire that was banked deep inside of her. Soon her blood was pounding through her veins and she began to move restlessly against him. He slowly pulled away and thrust back into her, and this time she arched involuntarily at the incredible pleasure of it. She slid her hands under his arms, running them across the firm muscles of his back as she pulled him closer, thighs holding him tightly as she instinctively urged him deeper. He set a rhythm, hips thrusting steadily while his fingers moved between them, and soon Rin felt a strange pressure building in her stomach. Her eyes widened as the tension coiled tighter and tighter, and she dug her nails into Sesshoumaru's back, afraid of the strange feelings he was causing. He leaned down and rumbled quietly into her ear, "Let go, Rin. I will keep you safe."  
Sesshoumaru claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing her scream as with a final thrust she shattered in his arms. Her body quivered and pulsed around him, her warmth flowing down his legs as he fought against his own release. Moments later, Rin was panting beneath him, face flushed and eyes wide with wonder.  
"That was incredible," she gasped, looking up at him in amazement. An arrogant smile spread across his face, and he nuzzled her neck while Rin obligingly tilted her head back.  
"We haven't finished," he replied, and her eyes widened when she felt him pulse inside of her, still rock hard. Slowly he eased out of her and coaxed her to her hands and knees, spreading her knees out while she looked shyly back at him over her shoulder. He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, reveling in the sight before him. His hands traveled up over her beautiful buttocks and onto her back, fingers trailing in the delicate dip of her spine before returning to flicker over the glistening, swollen flesh between her legs. She quivered in response, and he rose up behind her, pressing himself against her slick heat. Grasping her hips firmly, he slowly entered her once more, both of them gasping at the sensation. Pausing to allow her to acclimate to the new position, he began to move inside her, claws digging into her skin with each powerful thrust. Within moments, she was balling her fists in the kimono under her, tiny sounds of pleasure escaping her. Moving one hand away from her hip, he placed it on the back of her neck, gently pushing down until she bent her arms and fell to her elbows, the angle deepening and allowing him to surge forward with more ferocity. Dropping down over her, he reached one hand beneath her belly and up between her legs, searching for and finding the sensitive nub hidden there. As he began to stroke it, he could feel her tightening once more and felt his own body begin to throb in response. His eyes bled to red as the fire in his veins surged down into his belly, building even as he felt the first tremors begin to shoot through her body. His beast roared as she cried out, her body pulsing and tightening, milking at him as he drove into her. His fangs lengthened and his beast demanded that he mark her as his, but he bit the instinct back, surging into her again and again until at last he found his own release, forcing his heat deep inside of her with every thrust. He pulled slowly away and they collapsed to the ground. Sesshoumaru gathered the exhausted girl in his arms, holding her tightly as her heartbeat slowly settled. He pulled her against his chest, dropping small kisses on her shoulder while she hummed with pleasure, her body languid and limp with satisfaction. Her eyes were closed and soon her breath had deepened softly into the rhythms of sleep.  
Sesshoumaru was wide awake and restless, his body urging him to wake Rin and take her again, to claim her as his mate. He fought the urge until at last he cautiously disentangled himself from the sleeping girl and rose. Going to Ah-Un, he searched through her packs until he found a blanket and wrapped her up, careful not to wake her. Retrieving his scattered clothing, he walked deeper into the trees before leaping into the skies in an effort to work off some of his energy. He flew fast and hard, setting up a wide perimeter and vigilantly searching for enemies that might come to threaten the sleeping woman. None appeared, and after a few hours, he landed and walked back towards the hot spring. As he stepped from the trees he scanned the clearing and his blood froze in his veins.  
Rin was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! But what happened to Rin?! R&R please, love= faster publishing!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm very sad to say that I still do not own anything Inuyasha. Quite tragic really. It's only a matter of time though...

~Chapter Seven~  
Rin stumbled blindly through the darkness of the woods, not paying attention to which direction she was headed. She was cold and hollow, but distantly she knew that the moment some shred of emotion broke through the blessed emptiness she would shatter, and she was afraid she might never be able to put herself back together. Numbly she wished she could undo the last day, revert back to the life she'd had before her whole world had been torn apart. She should never have left the village; she should have stayed there and forgotten all about the demon lord. She closed her eyes, choking back a sob, clinging to the feeling of nothingness that had helped her endure thus far. She stumbled into a tree and found herself clutching at the rough bark, fighting the urge to let her despair swallow her completely. How could she have possibly been so stupid? She thought back to when she had first woken, so happy and full of hope. So very naïve…  
Slowly, Rin fought her way through the fog of her exhaustion and opened her eyes. Blinking, she looked around. She could tell from the stars that she had only been asleep a little while, and though the night air had turned cooler she was not cold. She looked down at the blanket in which she was cocooned and her heart swelled with tenderness at the thought that Sesshoumaru had taken the time to wrap her up and make sure that she was warm. He always took such good care of her! She glanced around, but saw no sign of the daiyoukai. Typical, she smiled, he could never stay still very long. Snuggling under the blanket, she settled down to wait for him to return to her. Knowing him, he was likely surveying the forest around them, keeping her safe as he always did. It was a shame, she would have preferred to wake up with him near, but he was who he was. It wasn't necessary for him to be so vigilant with her safety anymore, she had worked hard to make sure that she could protect herself. Kagome and Sango had done well enough on their adventures after all. They had been younger than she was now and they had even saved Inuyasha and Miroku on several occasions. There was no reason to believe the same would not be true for her and Sesshoumaru.  
The cool wind bit at her through the blankets as the night passed, and her mood turned more somber. He understood that right? She would be a partner to him, the same as Inuyasha and Kagome. Granted, Sesshoumaru was much more powerful than his hanyou brother, but that didn't make any difference, did it? He could still lean on her and rely on her. There was no reason to think that he wouldn't learn to eventually, perhaps he just needed more time to see how powerful she had become. It would only be a matter of time, he would come to see her as an equal, an asset. His partner. He would see. Time crawled by, and soon Rin grew cold enough that she left the shelter of her blanket to retrieve the clothing she had set aside neatly before her bath. Slipping everything on, she once again wrapped herself in the blanket and sat next to Ah-Un, peering through the trees and into the sky, searching for some sign of him. Where was he?  
Her unease turned to worry as the stars trekked across the midnight sky. He'd been gone for a very long time. She wasn't overly concerned that he was injured, he was far too strong to be threatened by anything in the area. Why hadn't he come back? After what had happened between them, she certainly wished he were here. What if he didn't feel the same way? The cold realization hit her that while being with him had changed her entire world, he might not have been so affected. He obviously had done it before, maybe it hadn't been as incredible for him as it had been for her. Maybe she hadn't been very good at all, not compared to other more experienced women he had probably been with.  
An awful, sick feeling began to spread in her stomach. She'd been making a lot of assumptions after what had happened between them. Maybe nothing at all had changed for him. Perhaps he wasn't interested in anything beyond what they had done, or now that they had done that, maybe his curiosity was appeased and he wasn't interested in anything more than traveling together as they had before. She clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified. He hadn't initiated anything, had given no indication that he had ever wanted anything beyond what they had been for years. She was the one who had thrown herself at him, first with the kiss, then by shamelessly offering herself up to him at the hot spring. She had practically begged him. She shuddered, remembering the words he had spoken to her, This is what you want? What she wanted, not him.  
What if he had only been trying to spare her feelings? He had never made any secret of his contempt for humans and demons being together, why would he look at her any different? What had made her think that he would see her as a potential mate, someone to keep with him and stand beside him for all their days? She had even dared to dream of children, knowing the disgust he had felt for his hanyou half brother. How could she have expected him to consider fathering his own? Not only that, he was the last full blooded son of the Inu no Taisho, it was his duty to take a strong demoness as his mate to continue the bloodline. Why else would he not have marked her? She had seen Kagome's mark, the beautiful scar on the back of her neck for the world to see that Inuyasha had claimed her and would give his life to protect her. Her hand ran over the back of her own barren, unblemished neck. Oh God, what had she done?  
Rin stumbled to her feet. There was no way she could face him, she was too ashamed. She had been stupid, so very stupid to believe that she could ever have been what he needed. To believe that she could ever have been what he wanted. She had to get away.  
Opening her eyes, Rin snapped back to the present. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she had made a horrible mistake. She bowed her head and forced herself to continue walking. Shameless woman that she was, she couldn't even bring herself to regret the actual act. It had been everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more. Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, her desire for him had only increased and it was just one more reason that leaving was the right thing to do. How could she continue to follow him wanting him the way she did, knowing that he didn't feel the same way about her? Could she trail behind him and watch as beautiful demons vied for his affections, watch him chose one and mark her as he had refused to mark Rin? No, she would wither away and die. This was better, she would hold on to the sweet memory of what they had briefly shared together and it would sustain her. She would hold onto it and remember the joy and love she had felt in his arms and it would have to be enough.  
She tried to keep moving, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other. She concentrated on her breathing, in and out, the cold air burning her lungs. Each beat of her broken heart confirmed that she was surviving and proved that she would survive, though right now each second was torment. If she could just make it back to village then she could collapse and mourn the loss of the dream she had held onto so tightly. She looked around and corrected her course, trying not to think of how far away she was from her salvation. One step at a time, one broken heartbeat after another, she would get there eventually.  
"Rin."  
She closed her eyes, fists pressing against her stomach in physical pain at the sound of that deep, beloved voice in the darkness. She cursed herself, of course he wouldn't just let her go, he could and would always find her. She forced down the anguish that threatened to overwhelm her, he must never know how much she was hurting. He might try to keep her with him out of pity, and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to refuse him if he tried. She turned to him with a bright smile on her face.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried cheerfully, her heart breaking and bleeding all over again at the sight of him. He stood not far away, his face expressionless but his head tilted slightly in inquiry.  
"I was thinking about everything, and I'm not sure that traveling is the best thing for me after all." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he appeared shocked. Rin barreled on, terrified that if she didn't she would throw herself at his feet and beg him to keep her, to try to convince him that she was worthy, to love her as she loved him.  
"I miss everyone at the village, and I think it would be better for everyone if I just returned there. I know that I've been slowing you down, and I know that you have many places that you need to be, being the lord of the west. You don't need me tagging along and keeping you from your duties. You'd always have to worry about protecting me because of the other demons, and they would look down on you letting a human accompany you. It would be better for everyone if I just left you alone and let you take care of the things you need to take care of, and I could go back and help Kagome and Sango, like before." Rin took a breath, encouraged by her success so far. If she could just convince him to go away, she could fall apart and he would be none the wiser. She gave him another smile.  
"And please, don't worry that what happened tonight. I initiated it after all, I don't hold you responsible in any way. I know that you don't want a human wife, that's why you didn't mark me. I understand."  
Sesshoumaru wondered if she knew that she was crying. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks despite the bright and sincere expression she was trying to give him. Did she truly want to leave him? He stepped towards her and she flinched away. Desperately he reached out to grasp her hand, but she pulled away with such force that her foot caught on an upraised root and she fell. As she sat on the ground, the combination of the pain in her heart and the pain from her twisted ankle was just too much and she began to cry in earnest. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms, curling up into a tiny ball of shame as gut-wrenching sobs tore from her throat.  
Sesshoumaru stared at the weeping girl, horrified. How could he not have anticipated this? How could he have left her alone after what had happened between them? He was filled with self-loathing as he recalled all the things he had said and done over the years that had lead her to her obvious conclusions. She didn't believe she was worth anything to him, she believed that he didn’t want her with him. As his anger surged inside him he felt a tiny brush of power against his mind, but he pushed it aside impatiently, focused on Rin. He cursed himself for his inability to express himself. If he had been able to talk to her, to tell her how he felt, then perhaps she would not be suffering the way she was. Why couldn't he tell her that without her, his whole world was shadowed, his existence meaningless. He looked at her sitting before him, utterly broken, felt the stab of panic because he didn't know how to fix her. She seemed so far away from him, it was almost as if she had died all over again, only this time he had been the one to destroy her.  
He stood, lost, and for once it was his beast that came to save him. There were no words he could say, and the beast had no words to give. Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees and knelt in the dirt before Rin. She looked up, startled, as he placed his hands in front of him and bowed, pressing his forehead to the ground. Slowly, he turned his head and tilted it back, exposing his throat to her in the deepest of Inu apologies. He looked up at her where she sat, stunned, one hand having to risen to cover her mouth in shock at the sight of the daiyoukai subjugating himself before her. She reached forward and tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him to rise but he refused.  
"Forgive me," he said, gazing up into her eyes.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, please get up," Rin begged, pulling more forcefully at him. Finally, he rose, but only so far as his knees. He looked into her eyes, struggling for the words he needed.  
"Forgive me, Rin," he repeated. "I should never have left you. How could you have known what you mean to me?" he reached out to place a hand on her cheek, and this time she did not pull away. "Without you, my world has no light, no warmth. Before you I had life, but it was not until you that I could actually live."  
Rin closed her eyes and tears once again slid down her face, but these were softer. These tears were healing. She turned her face into the palm of his hand and lifted her own to clasp his fingers against her.  
"Do you truly wish to return to the village?" he asked. The idea was abhorrent to him, but if that was her choice he would not, could not bring himself to stop her. She gazed up at him and smiled, a real smile this time.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, the only thing I have ever wanted was to be by your side, always."  
He wrapped his arms around her and gathered her close to him, the terrible tension in his chest fading away as a sense of peace and contentment filled him. Rin took a deep breath.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama—"  
"No," he interrupted, "if you are to remain with me, you will no longer call me Sesshoumaru-sama." He pulled back far enough to look down into her eyes. "You will refer to me as your shujin."  
Rin leaned her forehead against his chest as his arms pulled her close.  
"Shujin," she whispered.  
Husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ! He proposed! Well, he didn't so much propose as he just told her what was gonna happen, but hey- that's Sesshoumaru for you :P You know the drill, R&R!
> 
> On a side note- thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far! You guys can't know how much it means to me, you really brighten my day! Thank you so much =^.^=  
> ~ShadowS


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am going on a hunger strike until such a time as ownership of all the Inuyasha characters are relinquished to me! I also have a petition circulating requesting the same thing, a plan B if you will, in the event that I am overcome by the munchies at some point in the very near future. This is likely to happen considering that I have terrible self-control and a pan full of brownies in the kitchen. I did not plan this hunger strike well.

~Chapter Eight~  
Rin sat high atop a hill, basking in the warmth of the sun. She felt drowsy and content, twirling a wild flower between two fingers as she leaned on her other hand, legs curled up neatly underneath her. Ah-Un munched placidly on grass nearby as she relaxed, waiting on Sesshoumaru to return to her. Two days had passed since that wonderful, horrible, incredible night, and Sesshoumaru had only grown more protective of her. She was quickly coming to realize that when he went off on his own to scout like this it wasn't because he thought she needed protection or because she was weak; it was because his Inu daiyoukai instincts demanded that he be on guard to protect his mate. Rin smiled and her heart fluttered when she though of herself in those terms. His mate. She was his mate! Rin reached up and tenderly caressed the healing scar on the back of her neck that proclaimed her status to the world.  
That night, after his declaration, he had scooped her up and carried her back toward the river. She had protested that she could walk despite her sore ankle, but he had ignored her completely and clutched her to his chest as if he were afraid to let her go. She had finally ceased her arguments and simply slipped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his shoulder with a contented sigh. Once they had reached the hot spring, he had set her on her feet and begun to gently undress her. Discarding his own clothing, he led the blushing girl into the heat of the water and settled her on a rock ledge. He carefully lifted her injured foot and inspected it closely, running his long fingers over the skin as he reassured himself that she was not seriously injured. Rin smiled at the memory, though he had been trying to see to her care the gentle caresses had sent little bolts of lightning through her core, and he had not been slow to notice her response. The caresses had turned ardent, and the daiyoukai had proceeded to make love to her with such tenderness that it had erased any doubt from her mind as to his feelings for her. Together they had reached incredible heights of passion, and when at last she had come apart in his arms and he spilled himself into her, his fangs had elongated and with a low growl he had sunk them into her neck. His demonic energy had rushed through her and instead of the pain she had anticipated, the incredible pleasure of it had caused her to come a second time, her shuddering body gripping him tightly again and again. He had run his tongue across the puncture wounds to seal them and the two of them had climbed out of the water and curled up on the soft grass, exhausted.  
Later, as they had held each other in the chill of the night, Sesshoumaru had clumsily explained to her that his hesitation in marking her upon their first mating was not because she unworthy in the least. He had hesitated because he hadn’t been sure that she understood what it was that he would be taking, and did not want to steal from her something that she might not be prepared to give. She had found herself torn between being touched at his attempt to show her consideration and amazement, how he could have possibly missed her feelings for him? She’d just snuggled up next to him, glad to know that she would be a part of him forever.  
Even now Rin could feel the traces of his energy in her blood and she savored it. It pulsed through her slightly and she turned joyously to see Sesshoumaru standing in the grass not far behind her. He cocked his head at her, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
"Has no one ever told you it is unsafe for beautiful women to wonder around alone?"  
Rin smiled, thrilled at the compliment, and laughingly replied "It is so good of you to worry, but my mate is around here somewhere and would be very displeased if something were happen to me." Sesshoumaru smirked and glided closer.  
"On the other hand, he has been gone quite a while. He gets lost fairly often," she added very seriously. She continued with a dramatic sigh, "It's quite tragic how bad his sense of direction is."  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sat down behind her, long legs stretched out on either side of her as she turned to lean up against him.  
"What a cruel mate I have to insult me so," he said with great dignity. Rin laughed and kissed him on the cheek, her open affection pleasing him greatly. "I even brought you a gift."  
As he had known she would, Rin sat up excitedly and began to pester him with questions, all of which he happily ignored. Determined to get an answer, Rin nuzzled under his chin where she had recently discovered he was delightfully sensitive. He loved it when she kissed him there, and true to form he tilted his head back just slightly to give her better access as she showered the area with kisses. At last he reached into his kimono and with a smug half smile produced a shiny red apple. Rin's eyes lit up, she loved apples and it pleased her to know that he had noticed.  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she smiled and pressed one last kiss against his jaw before accepting the gift and turning to lean her back against his chest. The two of them fell into a companionable silence while she savored the fruit and he absentmindedly played with her hair, stroking one silky black curl between his fingers. It still sent him into a near panic when he thought how close he had come to losing her. Thinking back on that night, he narrowed his eyes as a nearly forgotten moment tickled his memory. In the instant when he had been the angriest with himself he had felt something brush against his consciousness. He had felt it before, though it was very faint. Why had he gotten a sense of Ruka?  
Turning his attention inward, he followed the path of his demonic power through his body and discovered that a tiny fraction of it was foreign. Eyes widening, he recalled the very strange farewell from Inuyasha's oldest daughter. He had felt the swap of power, but it would appear that instead of her power being assimilated into his own aura, it had remained intact. Experimentally, he latched onto it and was shocked to feel a very faint connection form. It was nothing more than a whisper, but he felt her happiness in his mind and knew it was because she felt his presence. She projected an echo of his anger from that night back to him, followed by confusion and worry. Eyes wide, he responded by concentrating on his feelings of contentment. This was by far the strangest thing he had ever done, but she seemed reassured and with a final wave of relief, the girl was gone.  
Rin, having felt him stiffen behind her, turned towards him questioningly. His first instinct was to say nothing, but he hesitated. She was his mate, and he no longer wanted to shut her out. Slowly at first, but with more ease as the words came, he told her about the exchange the morning of their departure and about the strange 'conversation' he had just had. Rin listened with rapt attention.  
"That's amazing!" she said when he had finished. "She must be more powerful than we thought to be able to reach us this far away. Do you feel her there all the time?" When Sesshoumaru shook his head, she turned and leaned back against him once more, contemplating the situation.  
"Maybe she only felt you that first time because you were so upset?" she ventured tentatively. "Your emotions were so strong that they overflowed and she could feel them without you meaning to reach her?" Sesshoumaru considered her suggestion, then dismissed it with a shrug. They would learn more as Ruka continued to grow into her powers. Rin rolled her eyes and laughed at his reaction to what she considered one of the most amazing powers she had ever seen. It was typical of him though, Sesshoumaru was not easily impressed. She supposed it was a side effect of being one of the most powerful beings in the world.  
A very powerful being who right this second seemed to be very focused on nuzzling the back of her neck. He slid his cheek across the soft skin, then brushed his lips possessively over the mating mark emblazoned there. When he did, fire lanced down her spine and settled low in her stomach. She rolled her head forward with a low moan, exposing her neck further. His tongue trailed sinuously over the mark and his hands slid down to her hips, already nestled up against his, and pulled her tighter so that she could feel the hard length of him pressed against her. Her breathing became more uneven as he eased her back against him so that she could unfold her legs and stretch them out in front of her. His long graceful fingers smoothed down her long limbs, then slowly, teasingly, slid under the bottom edge of her kimono. His deadly fangs nibbled gently at her ear as claws trailed up her calves. Her stomach clenched as he traveled higher, up over her knees. He pushed the fabric up with his hands as they continued to glide over her skin, moving slowly up the insides of her thighs while she arched back against him, begging for him to make that connection she was craving so desperately.  
With a frustrated growl, he seized the hem of her kimono and tossed it down into place. Shocked, Rin turned to look up at him in confusion. He rose fluidly to his feet, reaching down to help her to hers.  
"We are about to be interrupted."  
No sooner had they turned towards the trees when a man stepped from beneath them. He was human; from the look of his robes he was a traveling monk. He carried a tall staff and wore a kasa to protect him from the sun, the straw hat fastened beneath his chin with a strap. The monk paused as he took in the two companions, narrowing as he took in the markings on Sesshoumaru's face. His lip curled slightly.  
"Demon," he spat. He turned his attention to Rin and she fought the urge to bristle, standing tall and meeting his eyes calmly.  
"Girl," the monk ordered imperiously, "walk slowly towards me. I will defeat this beast who has captured you."  
Rin stared at the arrogant man incredulously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow to dangerous slits.  
"Come girl!" the monk commanded again.  
Rin at last found her voice, "Ah…thank you, but I'm perfectly fine right where I am." The monk cocked his head to the side, considering her words.  
"Clearly he has placed you under some sort of spell. You have been robbed of your free will, and so I will dispose of this vile creature and release you." As Rin's mouth dropped open in outrage, the monk charged towards them with a yell, whipping out a rosary. Rin tensed up as the monk cried out the sacred words that sent the rosary whipping toward Sesshoumaru, but the daiyoukai merely stood there contemptuously. As the beads whirled around him, Sesshoumaru's demonic power pulsed out in a wave. The sheer force of his aura alone shattered the spiritual barrier that the monk used to try to trap him. The monk faltered, shocked, but recovered almost immediately, sending out a flurry of sutras towards the demon lord. Sesshoumaru's lip twitched almost imperceptibly into a sneer at the paltry attacks, which burst into flame before ever coming near him. The daiyoukai began walking slowly towards the monk who took a step back in reaction, eyes flitting from the demon to the human girl behind him. Leaping to the side, the monk cast one last sutra, but unlike the others it flew right past Sesshoumaru and streaked towards Rin. Rin sprang agilely out of harms way, but even that was unnecessary. Sesshoumaru's poison whip flickered like lightning, destroying the sutra before it came anywhere near her, and in an instant the daiyoukai was in front of the monk. Eyes red with rage, Sesshoumaru snapped his hand out and took the monk by the throat, lifting him high into the air. The monk kicked frantically as he struggled for breath, eyes bulging from his head as he clung to the demons wrist. Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice his struggles as he held him effortlessly aloft, his sharp claws digging into the monks neck and causing rivulets of blood to stream down and soak into the monks robe. In an instant, Rin was there, her hands on Sesshoumaru's arm.  
"Sesshoumaru, please do not kill him," she pleaded. "He is an idiot, he was just trying to do what he thought was right. Let him go."  
"This fool attacked you," Sesshoumaru snarled without looking at her. "He was dead the moment the thought crossed his mind."  
Rin moved around in front of him and pressed her hands against his chest. When at last he looked down at her she smiled up at him, not at all afraid of the ferocious light in his eyes. She reached up to caress the side of his face, tracing the magenta stripes that had turned jagged as his beast surged to the forefront. She looked into his blood red eyes and let him see the love and trust in her heart.  
"I was never in any danger," she whispered softly. "Not while you were here. Please, let him go."  
After a long moment his eyes faded slowly back to gold, and with a disgusted sigh Sesshoumaru released his hold on the monk. The man fell to the ground and coughed, gasping for air and doing his best to staunch the bleeding from the puncture wounds on his throat. Sesshoumaru glared down at him, still seething, and with another pulse of power burned away any traces of the monk's blood from his claws.  
"You owe her your life," he hissed. "It is by her grace alone that you live. Do not forget that."  
He whirled and began to stalk away, and without hesitation Rin moved to follow him. Behind her, the monk coughed and called out to her. She paused and looked over her shoulder.  
"But you are a human," the man croaked, "how can you choose to be with one such as him?"  
"Because I love him," Rin replied simply. "He is strong and kind, he loves and protects me, and I him. He is my husband."  
"You are a fool then," the monk spat. "That creature has no concept of human emotions. You are less than nothing to him. Centuries from now he will be the same monster that he is today, and you will be nothing but dust and a memory, if that."  
Rin closed her eyes against the pain that his words caused. "Be that as it may," she said quietly, opening her eyes once more to look at the monk still huddled on the ground, "today we are alive. Today he is mine, and I intend to hold onto him until I have no strength left in my body." She turned and continued walking away from him.  
"You are a fool!" the monk shrieked at her retreating back, "Do you hear me?! A fool! Demons cannot coexist with humans! There is a war coming, girl! You need to think about whose side you are on!"  
Rin stepped into the welcoming coolness of the trees, and Sesshoumaru was there, watching her. She moved towards him without hesitation and leaned her forehead against his chest. Sesshoumaru's claws, so recently stained with blood, rose to stroke gently through her hair as his other hand slipped around her to hold her close. She sighed.  
"He was the fool," she whispered. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. After a moment, she pulled back and looked up at him.  
"What did he mean 'there is a war coming'?"  
"It means that I have been remiss in my duties," he answered quietly. "More than likely, it would be more accurate to say that the war has not ended, though if humans are now aware of it then it has escalated further than it ever should have."  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"It is time we returned to court," he replied. Rin's eyes widened.  
"We're going to your castle?"  
"Yes," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes.  
"We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hmmm, back to the Sesshoumaru's castle, eh? I wonder what all the courtiers are going to make of the new Lady of the West... As always, comments are cherished and adored, and thank you again to everyone who has commented so far. Lovelovelovelovelove you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am very disappointed in you all, not a single one of you signed my petition regarding the Inuyasha characters. It's alright, I have a plan C, D, E, and 29 other plans in the works, some of them so secret that I had to make up letters to name them. Even those letters are secret. Those characters will be mine! MUAHHAHA-*coughcoughcough*...ahem. Note to self- work on evil laugh before implementing plan Q.

~Chapter Nine~  
"So you're the Lord of the West," Rin stated. Sesshoumaru, who was gliding along next to Ah-Un, did not dignify that with an answer. Rin was not put off by his lack of participation in the conversation, this was more of a review than anything. Despite the sense of urgency that Rin had felt after their encounter with the monk, Sesshoumaru did not seem overly pressed to rush home. Instead, they had meandered along in a vaguely westward direction over the past week and a half, and Rin had done her best to prepare herself for what she thought she might face at the demon court. She had spent her days trying to glean information from Sesshoumaru, and had been surprised to learn that the demon hierarchy was not so very different from the one the humans used. Under her, Ah-Un swayed slightly from side to side as he walked and Rin found some relief from her nerves as she focused on matching her movements to his, smoothing out the ride.  
"Below you are the warriors, who act as a kind of nobility," she continued, and when he nodded she continued. "Next after them are artisans, weapon makers like Totosai, and below them are the general rabble that are all the other demons." He nodded again.  
"I'm your mate," she began again. Seshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. Rin smiled back, then continued to speak.  
"But I am also a warrior. A slayer, at least. Where will I fit in?"  
Sesshoumaru turned back to look ahead of him, conspicuously silent now. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"You don't think I'm going to fit in at all, do you?" she demanded suspiciously. Sesshoumaru didn't respond.  
"Because I'm human? I knew it!" she exclaimed furiously. "I'm going to go there and everyone is going to treat me like dirt despite the fact that we're mated because I'm a human!"  
"Not if they value their lives," Sesshoumaru cut in smoothly.  
"I don't want them to be respectful because of you, I want them to be respectful because of me!" she replied. Slowly, her anger faded, leaving her feeling deflated.  
"That's not going to happen, is it?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru shrugged and made no further move to respond.  
"You're terrible at reassurances," she teased with a small smile. "Try lying to me."  
Without hesitation Sesshoumaru reached out, and with a deadpan expression patted her on the leg.  
"This will be fun."  
Despite her worry, Rin burst out laughing and Sesshoumaru felt a tiny twinge of pride that he had been responsible for it. Teasing was a new for him, no one but Rin had ever dared tease him before, and he had never felt the urge to tease anyone before her. It was surprisingly gratifying. There was the added bonus that when Rin's eyes were lit with laughter she was so beautiful that his heart sometimes threatened to stop beating. Unable to resist, he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her sweetly curved mouth.  
Rin beamed at him, overjoyed at his impulsive show of affection, and Sesshoumaru decided he should be spontaneous more often. He leaned in for another kiss, and her reaction was very rewarding, her eyes became softer and she tugged Ah-Un to a stop so that she could press against him properly. What had started out as a fairly innocent show of affection was quickly turning into something much more involved as he urged her mouth open beneath his. She melted bonelessly into his embrace, yielding completely under his tender assault.  
When her stomach growled, she giggled and he broke the kiss reluctantly. Looking down at her with mock severity, he growled, "When was the last time you ate?"  
"Been busy. More kisses please."  
With a smirk, Sesshoumaru complied, then plucked her off the dragon's back and set her on her feet. She growled up at him fiercely but he just rolled his eyes and nudged her off the path, following close behind. Before long they came across a ripe berry patch and soon Rin was stripping the branches of the sweet fruits and popping them in her mouth. Once the edge was off her hunger, she grabbed a few more handfuls and went and over to where Sesshoumaru was leaned back against a thick tree. Since he didn't seem in a hurry to leave, she sat with her legs crossed and entertained herself by tossing berries into the air, attempting to catch them in her mouth with little success. Sesshoumaru watched, amused, and couldn't stop himself from snorting when Rin missed completely and a large berry bounced off of her nose.  
"Might I suggest keeping your eyes open?" he said. Rin responded by throwing a berry at him, which he easily dodged.  
"They are open!" she laughed, and tossed another berry in the air. She managed to catch this one, and threw her arms in the air, crowing her victory. Sesshoumaru laughed at her outright.  
"Silence, you!" Rin commanded imperiously, humor dancing in her eyes. He continued to grin at her until she threw another berry at him, which he snatched out of the air. "Let's see you do it!" she challenged. Without moving from his reclined position, he tossed the berry high and effortlessly caught it. When he turned back to her, she saw that he held the fruit between his teeth, the soft flesh hadn't even been broken. She blinked at him, then bowed with a grin, good naturedly acknowledging him as the victor. He preened just the slightest bit as he crunched into the berry and swallowed it.  
"Another challenge then," she suggested with a mischievous smile. He quirked an eyebrow and she rose to her knees, crouching in front of him.  
"Catch me."  
Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up with anticipation, and in an instant he had risen gracefully to his feet and melted into the shadows of the trees. Rin shot up and took off towards Ah-Un. Yanking off her kimono so that she only had her slayer's uniform on, she snatched up her weapons and took off in the opposite direction.  
The game had originally begun as a training exercise; Rin's objective was to evade Sesshoumaru while he hunted her through whatever terrain they were on. It was an invigorating challenge, and each time she had used every trick she had been taught to try to escape. Still, though she had sometimes managed to throw him off, she had never completely managed to get away. Sesshoumaru, predator that he was, loved the hunt and was very determined to capture his prey. By unspoken agreement, the victor had their choice of prizes, and Sesshoumaru had been very creative in choosing his. Rin blushed and her breathing hitched a little as she recalled one of his more recent choices. She had not known that people could make love that way. Her muscles clenched as she remembered how his golden gaze had bored into hers, his head between her thighs and one hand on her stomach pinning her down so she could not escape as his tongue delicately traced over the most intimate parts of her. She had writhed and moaned against him, trapped as he suckled and licked her, taking her higher and higher until he finally pushed her over the edge and allowed her to find her release. That had been only the beginning, he was a firm believer that the prize should match the challenge and she had been particularly evasive that day.  
Rin had some prizes in mind as well, and she was determined to win them. Finding a stream, she followed it upriver through the shallows to hide her footsteps and to try to cover her scent. After about a mile, she left the cool water and began ease her way through the trees, doubling back, laying false trails, anything she could think of to delay him. Sango had taught her well, and she did not hesitate to even lay a few quick traps for him. She had no fear that he would actually be harmed, and it was good to stay in practice and hopefully keep him guessing. Neither of them would hold anything back during this hunt.  
Finally, she came to a clearing next to a cliff. She could see a crack in the face that was just barely wide enough for her to fit through. It would be a perfect refuge, if not for the long stretch of ground between them. She would be utterly exposed, and she knew that the daiyoukai would be very close by now. She loosened her weapons, she couldn't waste any more time.  
Exploding from the underbrush, she charged toward the crack. As she ran, a tingle went up her spine and without questioning it she threw herself into a roll just as Sesshoumaru shot past her. Whipping out her sword, she lashed out at him viciously as he launched to attack her again, forcing him back and buying her precious seconds to dive towards the crack. She slipped through and slammed herself against the back of the crevice just as Sesshoumaru's arm shot in, his hand missing her by a mere hairsbreadth. He snarled in frustration, his blood red eyes glaring at her from where he stood outside her haven.  
"Now you are trapped," he snarled.  
"True," she replied, panting with exertion, "but here at least I'm safe until help arrives or the demon gets bored and wonders off."  
Sesshoumaru tried one last swipe and growled when he could not grab her. Slowly he withdrew and Rin skipped out excitedly. Snatching her up by her waist he pulled her up against him and she laughed.  
"Catching me now doesn't count," she informed him saucily. He looked down at her full red lips and could not resist kissing the smile off of them. She opened her mouth and he accepted the invitation, sweeping in to taste her deeply, her tongue caressing his sweetly.  
"I get to claim my prize," she reminded him huskily when at last he pulled back. Her blood was pounding in her veins, reacting to both the hunt and the kiss.  
"Consider me completely at your disposal," he whispered against her lips. She hummed her approval, pushing him back into the shadows of the trees. Neither could deny the heat coursing through them, and within moments they had freed themselves of their clothes and pressed against each other, flesh to flesh. Sesshoumaru laid her back on the soft grass and followed her down but was surprised when she hooked her leg around his and rolled him over onto his back. She rose to kneel above him, and he instinctively rebelled against the submissive position. She slid her hands up his chest and, kissing him deeply, moved them down his arms.  
"This is my prize," she whispered, urging his arms up above his head until he was touching the trunk of a tree. "No matter what, don't let go."  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl and clamped his hands onto the bark of the tree. Fair was fair. Pleased, Rin kissed him again before sliding her lips across his jaw and nuzzling under his chin. He tilted his head back, slightly appeased, and closed his eyes as she trailed her lips down the column of his neck and over his collarbone. Taking her time, she moved over the hard planes of his chest, kissing and nibbling his skin as she went. His eyes flew open and he gasped as he felt the warmth of her tongue flick at his nipple, and he watched fascinated as she made her way down to his ribs. His eyes rounded when she continued over the flat ridges of his stomach and he held his breath, afraid to move when at last she paused to consider the hard member straining between his legs.  
Rin hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. She had had it in her mind to reciprocate that last experience that Sesshoumaru had given her, but now that she was literally faced with the challenge she wasn't sure how to begin. Tentatively, she reached out and wrapped her hand around him and was encouraged when he hissed softly. She felt him pulse in her hand and smiled. Carefully, she began to explore, sliding her hand down the length of him and back. Sesshoumaru shivered, and so she repeated the gesture and rewarded with a moan. She was fascinated by the feel of him, the skin was deceptively soft over the hardness of him, rather like velvet over steel. Feeling daring, she wrapped her other hand around him as well and felt him quiver again. Gently, she stroked him, loving how he strained against her. She experimented with pressure and speed, changing directions and working him until he was panting and pushing into her hands. A bead of moisture appeared at the tip to slide slowly down the head of him, and suddenly curious she leaned down and ran her tongue along its path, wanting to taste. He groaned in response, his eyes rolling back into his head, and she felt a rush excitement that she could inspire that reaction in him. Eyes locked on his, she slowly leaned down and took him into her mouth.  
Sesshoumaru thought perhaps he had died and couldn't really bring himself to care. The heat of her mouth as she slid her lips further down the length of him was intoxicating, and he couldn't stop a soft whimper from escaping when she dragged her lips back up. She did not take him out of her mouth however, instead pushing back down and experimenting with her tongue in ways that had him clinging to the tree above him. When she wrapped her hands back around him once more and struck a rhythm, he fought the urge to explode then and there. Soon, he was writhing beneath her, teeth clenched tightly as he resisted his release.  
Suddenly she stopped and his eyes snapped open, mouth open to beg her to continue but the sight of her moving to straddle his legs arrested the plea before it left his lips. She gently caressed his ridged length where it stood just in front of her and tentatively she looked up at him.  
"Is this ok? To do it like this?" she asked. They had never made love this way, and she wasn't sure if it would work. Unable to speak, Sesshoumaru could only jerk his head in a nod, and so she leaned forward onto her knees and then back again, lowering herself until the tip of him pressed against the wet heat of her. Eyes on his, she slid down inch by excruciating inch until he was buried deep inside her. She wriggled experimentally and was delighted by the tiny bolts of lightning that shot through her. She raised back up on her knees slowly and came back down, loving the feel of him sliding in an out of her. She tried rocking back and forth and was gratified to feel him buck against her. She played with the movements, loving the sight of him beneath her. His muscles clenched as he moved, straining to push deeper, and at last she settled on a slow grind that seemed to drive him crazy. His eyes were blood red and his claws, buried deep in the wood to keep from grabbing her, had torn the bark to shreds. Very soon Rin was panting as she moved, and though she could feel her release just beyond her grasp nothing she could do seemed to bring it closer. Sesshoumaru noticed her frustration.  
"Touch yourself," he urged gently. Rin blinked at him in surprise, then tentatively moved her hands away from where they were braced on his chest. As she moved back and forth, she shyly raised her hands to her heavy breasts. She kneaded the soft flesh, playing with the sensitive peaks. With his encouragement, she slid one hand down her taut stomach and to where their bodies were joined so intimately. As he talked, she found the tiny nub hidden there, and as she caressed it she felt a familiar tension begin to build in her belly. She threw her head back as she rode, her fingers moving faster as she pushed into him, forcing him deeper and deeper inside.  
Sesshoumaru was clinging to the fragments of his sanity as he watched his mate drive herself wild on top of him. He could feel her begin to tighten around him, and when at last he felt the first pulses of her fulfillment he could resist no longer. Grabbing her by her hips he flipped her over and after several hard thrusts they rode the waves their release together. Sesshoumaru collapsed to the side and hauled her up against him, both of them fighting to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Rin tilted her head back to study the damaged tree trunk that Sesshoumaru had been holding.  
"I think the tree is about to fall on us," she observed half-heartedly, noting the shredded wood. Sesshoumaru opened one eye to take a look, then closed it again.  
"That's fine, I think I might already be dead."  
Rin giggled, loving his playful mood. "Our lives are in danger and that's all you have to say?"  
"I'm going to let you win more often," he added with a smirk. Rin swatted his chest and his smirk turned into an actual grin as he pulled her closer. They rested like that a while, but too soon the evening air turned chilly on their skin. Reluctantly they disentangled themselves, found their clothing and Sesshoumaru called to Ah-Un so that they could be off. They traveled in contented silence as the shadows slowly lengthened, and eventually Rin turned to her mate.  
"Sesshoumaru, how much further is it to your home?" He turned to her and after a moment held out his hand. She slid instantly into his arms and he held her tight as he leapt into the air. Cradling her to protect her from the branches as they cleared the treeline, Sesshoumaru leveled out and caught her eye, nodding his head toward the setting sun. Rin turned and saw a massive cliff in the distance, and when she squinted she could see something glittering at the top. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes and at last could make out an enormous castle built right on the edge. Even from this distance she could see the elegance of the structure and she was awed at its magnificence.  
"It's beautiful," she told him. He looked at the structure in the distance and shrugged. Rin turned back to look again at the castle, sparkling like a jewel in the last rays of the setting sun. Leaning her head back against her mate's powerful shoulder, Rin gazed at her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- aaaaaand here we end yet another chapter. Once again, I beg you- R&R :D As always, all my love to those who have commented and left kudos, I love it and keep it coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I would like to officially announce that I own all of the Inuyasha characters! Alright, that's a lie, but if I ever did you all would be the first to know. Except for me, I would know first. Then you.

~Chapter Ten~  
Rin ran her hands nervously down the front of her kimono as they approached the gates. From a distance, the castle had been beautiful; up close it was still beautiful but it was also daunting, a very real example of how much her life had changed. She fully intended to be the lady of this domain, despite what any of the current residents might think of her humanity. She just needed to prove herself to the warriors who lived there. She steeled her resolve, she was a warrior too. She had spent the last ten years studying with the most prodigious slayer in the country being taught to fight demons just like this. She'd eat her own katana before she'd allow them to intimidate her. It helped to feel Sesshoumaru beside her, she knew that if anything happened that she couldn't handle he would be there in an instant. They both knew that there was a very real chance that some of the nobility would challenge her right to be there, and it had been a battle for Rin to convince Sesshoumaru that he shouldn't simply kill anyone who dared to protest. She had argued and begged and finally convinced him to give her a chance to take care of herself. She did not want to give anyone the impression that she was a weak thing under Sesshoumaru's protection. The weak were prey and if she did not prove her strength she would be treated as such. Sesshoumaru very grudgingly agreed, though she could tell that he was still very opposed to the idea. Still, he had given his word that he would not interfere unless she asked or he felt she was in life threatening danger, and she prayed that he would be able to fight his instincts long enough for her to make her point.  
She heard the watch cry out, and the enormous gates began to groan. Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, whispering urgently, "Remember, in this place you are second only to me. Bow to no one." With a lightning fast kiss, he pulled away and when the doors at last swung open they stood impassively in the center of the path. Sesshoumaru, looking straight ahead, moved through the gates and Rin followed a respectful step behind, her head high and her expression one of cool detachment. A regimen of fighters had formed up just inside with a magnificently armored male at their head and Rin boldly sized them up, refusing to cower. Behind the warriors a crowd had formed, and Rin allowed her gaze to travel over them too. They were all Inu demons, though not nearly as powerful as Sesshoumaru. She heard a mutter flow through crowd and many of the warriors narrowed their eyes at her. She knew that they were agitated because of her, but allowed no expression to cross her face. One of the warriors in particular was glaring at her, clearly offended by her presence. Though he was obviously young, he was one of the larger fighters and when she slid her gaze over him again he bristled visibly. Instead of moving on, she met his gaze directly, chin up, challenging. Everything about her bearing declared that she was the dominant one and he should submit to her. It was too much for the young warrior to bear and with a snarl he charged at her. She had anticipated the move, and instead of fighting the attack, she slid into it, positioning her leg between his as he ran and throwing him over her hip. His own momentum combined with the force of her throw sent him flying past her and he slammed into the dirt. Rin had returned to her original position before he had stopped sliding and resumed her calm perusal of the crowd, her back to her opponent as if he were too insignificant for any additional attention. Every demon in attendance froze, tensed.  
"It would seem that one of your warriors has a death wish, Katashi," Sesshoumaru interjected silkily. The warrior at the head of the formation bowed respectfully. He carried himself with authority, Sesshoumaru's general perhaps?  
"Surely you don't believe your pet human could actually defeat an Inu warrior, do you my lord?"  
"On the contrary, I know that she could. However, that is irrelevant. The next creature to attack my mate will deal directly with me." Sesshoumaru ended the sentence in a deep growl that vibrated the bones in their chests. In utter shock, the entire crowd knelt in a wave, bowing their heads. Behind them, the impulsive warrior groveled in the dirt, throat bared. His face lost all traces of color when Sesshoumaru turned his cold regard to him, traces of red flashing through his eyes as his beast struggled to be released. Leaning down, the daiyoukai grabbed the fallen warrior by the throat, effortlessly lifting him high into the air. He turned to glance at Rin who was watching the proceedings dispassionately. He waited and she cocked her head as if making a decision.  
"My lord, it would please me greatly if you would consider letting him live. He is young and foolish, he simply needs to learn to choose his battles more wisely." After a moment, Sesshoumaru dropped the hapless warrior and walked back to her side. He faced the crowd and spoke, not needing to raise his voice in the silence of the courtyard.  
"This is your Lady. Defy her and you defy me."  
Without another word, he turned and continued towards the castle, Rin following suit. As she turned, a movement caught her eye and Rin noticed an incredibly beautiful female Inu drifting slowly away. She wore an elaborate kimono and her hair was piled intricately upon her head. The stunning demoness glanced over her shoulder at Rin as she followed her mate through the doors, shocking green eyes studying her intently for a brief moment before she disappeared into the crowd.  
The instant the doors closed behind her and they were alone in the main hall Rin began to shake. Sesshoumaru was there in the blink of an eye, arms around her, supporting her. He leaned down and in a whisper that she could barely hear said, "Hush, there are ears everywhere." He squeezed her gently to soften the warning and led her quickly through the deserted halls and into his chambers. Once the door was closed behind them she sagged against him.  
"I don't know if I can do this," she said, shaken. She felt surrounded and wanted nothing more than to take Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un and fly as far from this place as possible. Sesshoumaru placed his hands gently on either side of her neck, tilting her head back to look at him.  
"You did very well, and you will do just as well tomorrow. Between the public declaration of our mating and your demonstration, they won't be sure what to make of you and will tread lightly." He paused and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I would never let anything happen to you."  
Rin sighed and leaned into his embrace. She knew that he would protect her, but she feared that she would be miserable and secluded as long as they were here. He could force his people to be respectful but he could not force them to accept her, which is what she really craved. Who wouldn't want that? she wondered to herself. Too soon Sesshoumaru pulled away from her.  
"Come, we must prepare for the formal reception," he said quietly. She nodded and he let go of her, reaching past her to pull a cord on the wall. Moments later a knock at the door revealed a veritable army of servants and Rin was hustled away to a heated pool to be bathed. The servants were efficient and properly respectful, but not overly friendly and so Rin sat quietly as they wrapped her in a beautiful kimono and began twisting her hair up into an elaborate crown. Next came cosmetics, and Rin did her best not to move as the maids applied powder to her face and rouged her lips. When they applied ink to her eyelids she couldn't help but fidget, and though the woman who was working on her did not dare to reprimand her, she did purse her lips. Rin fought the urge to apologize and resolved to remain still as a statue for the rest of the procedure. There was a window in her room and outside she could see what appeared to be an enormous garden. She lost herself in the view and after what seemed like hours the maids finally pulled away. One held up a looking glass and Rin blinked when she saw her reflection. Her face had been powdered pure white, which offset the ruby color of her lips. Her eyes had been lined and now seemed enormous. She had to admit, it was very striking, even if…  
"I look like a ghost," she said flatly. Behind her, one of the younger maids began coughing franticly and had to excuse herself with a curtsy. Rin watched curiously as the girl darted out, humor dancing in her eyes, and thought perhaps the demonesses here weren't all as frigid as she had first assumed. She thanked the remaining maids for their work and stood to walk toward the door.  
Yet another servant appeared from the shadows to escort her to a formal audience chamber and she entered quietly, quickly moving to her place next to Sesshoumaru. He did not acknowledge her presence, but as soon as she was settled on her cushion he nodded his head and one by one his vassals came to kneel at the edge of the dais where they sat. As they knelt, the demons swore their allegiance to the lord of the west. Among the first to kneel was the finely dressed warrior from the courtyard, Katashi. He had removed his armor, but was still splendidly clothed in an elaborate kimono almost as fine as Sesshoumaru's. After his pledge, Katashi stood and lingered a moment at the foot of the dais.  
"It is good to have you back after so long, my lord," he said with a smile, and Rin blinked, trying to maintain an aloof expression. That hadn't sounded particularly heartfelt and she wondered if it was actually a thinly veiled insinuation that Sesshoumaru was neglecting his duties by constantly traveling. Her eyes darted to her lord and she saw from his slightly narrowed eyes that he too had caught the double entendre. He did not react however except to nod once and look past the general towards the next demon waiting to renew his fealty.  
The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Rin and when it was finished the servants began to serve refreshments. No one paid her any attention and she was more than happy to stay quietly in the background watching the demons around her. In a far corner, Katashi was surrounded by several warrior types. He threw his head back and laughed heartily at something one of them said, seemingly perfectly comfortable and carefree. The demon unnerved her, and not just because of his seemingly unintentional slights to Sesshoumaru. Her instincts screamed at her not to trust him. She tore her eyes away, not wanting anyone to believe she was staring. As she continued her perusal of the room, she noticed another familiar face in the crowd. The beautiful demoness she had seen in the crowd earlier was holding court at another table, a ring of young men vying for her attention. She was dressed much like Rin was in a beautiful kimono, her hair neatly done and her cosmetics applied perfectly. She, however, looked natural with her white skin and blood red lips, a stunning vision as she gracefully entertained the group around her. The males around her competed with each other, each seeming to try to out do the others with one outrageous story after another. One young man in particular seemed very persistent, and it took the woman several tries before she was able to direct the conversation away from whatever he was saying to her. She smiled demurely, encouraging one man by placing her hand delicately on his arm, laughingly reprimanding another by swatting him on the shoulder with her fan. She was in her element, and Rin had never felt so awkward or out of place as she did watching the woman preside over her suitors. Suddenly, emerald green eyes met her own across the room and held. The demoness snapped her fan open, holding it over the lower half of her face as her eyes bored into Rin's. Rin sat frozen under the stare and she had the outrageous notion that the woman could see into her heart. Someone laughed loudly and the moment was broken, the demoness turned back to her suitors and Rin was left sitting on the dais. She blinked and looked towards where Sesshoumaru sat to her right. As if he felt her gaze, he turned slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He cocked his head slightly at her and she gave him a small smile before he resumed listening to the demon in front of him.  
After a polite amount of time, Rin leaned over to Sesshoumaru and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she rose gracefully, pretending that her legs had not fallen asleep during the hours that she had sat so very still. As she made her way slowly towards the exit, she saw one of the guards peel off and begin to follow her. She pretended not to see. Once in the hallways, she lost the tail easily, then backtracked to a familiar corridor. Turning down a hall, she headed in the same general direction of her room, hoping to find the garden she had seen from her window. She craved fresh air, she had never really enjoyed being indoors and under the watchful gazes of the warrior demons inside, she felt like she could hardly breathe. At last she passed through an arch and stepped out into the garden. It was beautifully laid out, designed to look wild and untamed while in actuality it was perfectly manicured. She made her way down the path, tall trees closing in around her and seeming to block out the rest of the world. Planted everywhere throughout the garden was a peculiar bush that gave off a very pungent smell, not unpleasant, but strong nonetheless. As she explored, she found that the garden was laid out much like a maze, with dead ends ending in leafy bowers and long winding paths seeming to lead nowhere. She heard a noise behind her and whirled around, prepared to defend herself from an attack.  
"A very strange choice," the intruder said. The beautiful demoness from inside stood nearby on the path. She played with her fan, snapping it open and closed and Rin saw a flash off of the tips. She looked closer, the folding fan was actually a tessen, a war fan. The plates of the fan were made of iron, and from the glint it was razor sharp.  
"A very strange choice indeed for the lord's new lady to wonder off alone into the trysting garden," the yokai continued absently. Rin looked around, startled. This was a trysting garden? The demoness cocked her head.  
"Oh? Did you get lost then, little human? Allow me to educate you," the demon repeated sweetly. "The title “trysting garden” is official of course, but the gardeners do make sure to keep several very important bushes thriving. The scent that surely even you have noticed is from them, it neutralizes other scents in the garden so that no one really knows who comes and goes along the paths. Most convenient if one is meeting someone special, or simply needs to disappear for a little while." She snapped her fan closed. "Or perhaps longer than a little while."  
Rin subtly repositioned herself so that she would have the best advantage should the demoness attack. She smiled brightly at the yokai while she moved, attempting to distract her.  
"Oh, silly me! However could I have gotten so turned around?" Rin chirped, positioning herself so that the wall was to her back. The demoness missed nothing, however, and smiled back coldly. Her predatory gaze following Rin's every step, but she made no move to attack. Instead, she cocked her head to the side as if puzzled.  
"You would fight me. Alone, unarmed against a foe who is surely stronger than you and instead of being afraid you are planning your strategy." The demoness shook her head and suddenly smiled, a real smile this time, delighted. "Wonderful!"  
Rin stopped, startled when the demoness snapped her fan closed and allowed it to drop to her side, her threatening demeanor changing like lightning into one of intense curiosity. Unsure of how to react, Rin slowly relaxed her pose but kept her weight centered so that she could react in an instant. The demon looked her over as she stepped closer.  
"So you are the new lady of the west. I must admit, I'm most curious about you. Sesshoumaru mating a human, whoever would have guessed? You are lovely my dear, although I dare say you do look uncomfortable. Not used to wearing powder, are we?"  
Despite her training, Rin couldn't help but be unbalanced by the demoness's mercurial moods. A moment ago Rin had been preparing to defend her life and now the woman wanted to discuss cosmetics? Rin decided to err on the side of politeness for now.  
"I'm afraid this is my first time," she admitted carefully. The demoness grinned and despite her confusion, or perhaps because of it, Rin found herself smiling back.  
"You never really get used to it," the yokai confided in a mock whisper. "Dreadful stuff, though the men do seem to appreciate it. My name is Michiko," she said with a small bow. Rin inclined her head in return.  
"Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you," she replied courteously. The demon rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
"Trust me, my dear, the pleasure is all mine. I've been the resident oddity for years, now that you're here I'd be surprised if anyone remembers my name, and be grateful if they didn't!" Suddenly she stiffened and looked behind her down the path.  
"Michiko! Where are you, my sun, my moon? I saw you come into the garden, I know you're waiting for me!" a voice drifted through the air. Michiko searched around frantically for a place to hide, looking more like a frazzled cat than the graceful Inuyokai she had seemed a moment ago. Before the astounded Rin could do more than open her mouth, Michiko dove behind a bush. The voice grew louder as the lovesick swain drew nearer.  
"Darling, why are you being coy? Your eyes shine like a thousand stars; but turn your gaze toward me and I would find you in the deepest of nights!" The young male that had been so insistent with Michiko earlier rounded the bend, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw Rin standing there. He paused, not recognizing her and sniffed, but the bushes must have masked her human scent because he took no special note of her.  
"Have you seen Michiko?" he inquired. Rin pretended to think.  
"Do you know, I do seem to recalling having seen her earlier. I believe she was deeper in the garden, headed North." The male lit up and turned without another word, taking off down another path. With a dramatic rustle of bushes, Michiko stormed out onto the path.  
"Of all the ridiculous nonsense!" she fumed, glaring in the direction the young youkai had taken. Rin was doing her best not to laugh, there were sticks and leaves clinging to Michiko's fine clothes and hair. The youkai strutted down the path in an exact imitation of young man, calling out, "Where are you my sun, my moon?" With an inelegant snort she turned back to Rin who could no longer hide her grin. "Some men are too thickheaded for their own good. I've told him repeatedly that I'm not interested!"  
"Well you can't really blame him, what with your eyes shining like a thousand stars and all." Rin replied seriously. Michiko laughed merrily.  
"And how about finding me in the darkest night? You'd think I walked around with my head lit up like a lantern." Both of them dissolved into laughter, and when Michiko began plucking foliage out of her hair Rin moved to help.  
"I do thank you for sending him off," Michiko said. Rin smiled and shrugged, delicately plucking another leaf from the woman's shoulder. Michiko planted her hands on her hips and looked at Rin with a bright smile.  
"I believe that you and I are going to be great friends," she declared. Rin felt a lovely warmth in her chest that eased away the tension and loneliness that had begun to build there. She smiled back.  
"I believe, perhaps, that we already are," she said simply. The two began walking back along the paths, and as they talked Rin found herself telling Michiko about her adventures with Sesshoumaru, how he had found her and brought her back to life and let her travel with him. Michiko was a wonderful listener, never interrupting but exclaiming often over the story. Eventually the conversation shifted to her background, and she informed Rin that she had actually come from the mainland, an Inu pack that had lived there. She had come for a visit and while she was gone her pack had been wiped out by a powerful demon, so she had remained.  
"They've never truly accepted me," she concluded rather sadly. "They are polite enough because I am strong, but I'll always be an outsider to them. Something foreign. It is nice to have another oddity around so that at least I'm not alone," she said with a sideways smile in Rin's direction.  
"What inspired you to come here in the first place?" Rin asked.  
"Oh, that's simple," Michiko replied, fussing once more with her hair before turning and meeting Rin's eyes.  
"Sesshoumaru and I were betrothed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: whhaaaaaa? NOW what is Rin going to do? R&R please, and as always thank you and all my love to those who have commented left kudos. Keep em' coming! 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I had a dream where I did own all of the Inuyasha characters. We were all sitting down to tea, but Inuyasha wouldn't stop complaining that his gown was itchy and Totosai kept stealing my hat. It was very strange.

~Chapter Eleven~  
Rin choked on her next breath. This beautiful woman had been betrothed to Sesshoumaru? Michiko stared at her with wide eyes as Rin coughed, red faced. The youkai's mouth twitched and when Rin glared at her through her fit she burst out laughing.  
"I apologize," she chuckled, "please don't concern yourself. It was a long time ago and believe me, we are both much happier with the current arrangements." When she caught sight of Rin's disbelieving look she smiled again. "You might be fond of cold and distant, but I never was. No, my mate will be strong but still sweet, handsome, open and loving," she concluded dreamily.  
"But Sesshoumaru is all of those things," Rin protested.  
"My mate will also be a slave to my every wish," Michiko added.  
"That one depends entirely on how you ask him," Rin said smugly, causing Michiko to burst out into laughter again.  
"Perhaps if I had known him the way you do I might have felt something for him, but as far as I know he has never let anyone see him be anything other than brutal and cold. It was an arranged marriage that both of us were pleased to avoid. Sesshoumaru has always been someone to be respected and even feared, even by his own people. He was always untouchable." Michiko said with a shrug. Rin cocked her head in confusion; even as a child she had seen the goodness and warmth in him. How could people be so blind?  
Gradually the conversation turned to other subjects, and they began to meander back towards the castle. Michiko knew everyone at court and gladly began to give Rin descriptions of all of the important figures that she might encounter. Before long Rin knew who was having affairs, who was scheming, who was feuding, and a hundred other petty details surrounding court life. There was one person, however, that was conspicuously absent from her lesson.  
"What can you tell me about Katashi?" Rin interjected when Michiko paused for a breath. The demoness abruptly shut her mouth and looked ahead, seeming to concentrate on navigating the path. Her face was serene, but Rin had had years of reading expressions that were barely there. The lips that had stretched so easily into smiles earlier were rigid in the corners and the sparkle had fled from her eyes, which stared off in the distance. Rin reached out and gently placed her hand on the youkai's arm and Michiko flinched, though she covered it gracefully.  
"Katashi is the Sesshoumaru's commander," she said finally. Rin waited for her to continue, but she did not seem inclined to explain further. Rin hesitated, unsure if she should press for more information, when the path opened up and they found themselves at the head of the trail where they had started, the hall to the castle yawning before them. The sun had dipped low on the horizon and gentle breeze blew past them, clearing the heady fragrance of the bushes away. Michiko tensed, her eyes darting into the shadows at the base of the castle. Following her gaze, Rin caught a flash of gold from the darkness and saw Sesshoumaru leaning with deceptive ease against the stone wall. He peeled himself away from the rocks and stalked towards them, eyes narrowed on Rin.  
"Did you enjoy your walk?" he inquired, his voice dangerously quiet. He was angry.  
"I did, my lord," Rin replied cautiously. Why was he upset? He continued to glide towards them, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"You requested a few moments alone for some fresh air and I find that you've disappeared into the one place on the grounds where you would be most difficult to find, without a guard," he hissed.  
"You mean the man you had follow me out of the hall?" Rin asked innocently. "It would really have defeated the purpose of 'a few minutes alone' if someone had come with me, wouldn't it?" she felt obligated to point out. Sesshoumaru was not amused, and was now glaring at her from inches away. She sighed and placed her hand on his chest, looking up at him beseechingly.  
"I needed to get away, everyone was staring at me and I hated it. I'll try to get used to it, I'm sorry I got overwhelmed."  
Slowly the fire left his eyes, and after a moment he raised his hand to cover hers.  
"Next time, stay with the guard," he commanded. Rin cocked her head at him.  
"He couldn't have been that good if I slipped away that easily," she said. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched very slightly.  
"He's humiliated," Sesshoumaru informed her, his eyes sparkling with humor. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop demoralizing my soldiers."  
"The next time I sneak away I'll be sure to do it very badly," Rin promised solemnly. Sesshoumaru snorted softly and lifted her hand to his lips. Only then did he turn and acknowledge Michiko, who had bowed her head in submission as soon as Sesshoumaru had appeared. She looked as if she were torn between the urge to run away and the urge to stare at them, and Rin fought not to grin as the sassy demoness peeked up at them through her lashes.  
"I am glad to see that you've returned in good health, my lord," the youkai greeted him politely.  
"Michiko," Sesshoumaru greeted her shortly. "I thank you for keeping my mate company."  
"It is a pleasure and a privilege," Michiko responded, once again the well mannered noble that Rin had seen at the reception earlier. Rin was impressed at how easily she donned the polite mask, one would never guess at the gregarious nature hidden beneath it. Rin was sure she would need to learn that useful trick if she were to be successful here at court. With one last nod to Michiko, Sesshoumaru caught Rin's eye and turned away.  
Rin nodded to the demoness in farewell.  
"I hope that we will see each other soon," she said to the youkai. Michiko smiled back at her as Rin started off after Sesshoumaru.  
"I would allow nothing less," she called out, and then she disappeared from view as Rin turned the corner behind her husband. As they made their way back towards their chambers Sesshoumaru's steps quickened just the tiniest bit. Rin wished protocol didn't dictate that she walk just behind him, if she could see his face she might get a better idea of what kind of mood he was in. Sure enough when they entered their rooms and he had dismissed the servants he rounded on her again. Rin sighed as he advanced on her, he must have worked himself up again on the walk over. He placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall and stood glaring down at her. She squirmed for a moment under his gaze, then gave into the urge to speak.  
"I already apologized, and I meant it," she said up to him. He continued to stare at her, saying nothing.  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
After a long moment he growled.  
"What if something had happened?" he demanded harshly. His gaze softened and he gazed searchingly into her eyes. "What if I couldn't find you in time?" he whispered, his voice catching just the tiniest bit. Rin's eyes widened and her heart sank. It had been easy to be indignant when she'd thought he was upset about bad manners or small acts of defiance, but he had been angry because he'd been afraid. Without hesitation she slid her arms around his waist and pressed against him, his arms coming around her and holding her tight. When she'd left she hadn't considered the danger that she might be in, she had just wanted to get away. It had been a stupid thing to do, she knew very well that some of the demons might be perfectly willing to remove what they saw as a lesser creature from the castle, mate to Sesshoumaru or not. The point had been dramatically illustrated by Michiko earlier, had the demoness had any other intentions than meeting and finding out about her, she might never have left that garden.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," she whispered, guilt heavy on her heart. "I won't disappear again, I promise." He pulled away just a bit and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. She gave him a wobbly smile, "I'll at least let you know, or leave a note or something so you know where I am." He sighed in response and pulled her close again, which she took as his acceptance. She couldn't reach his face unless he bent down to her, so she settled for pressing kisses against his throat and chest and after a moment he leaned down so that she could trail her lips along his jaw. At last, he captured her chin in his hand and brought her lips against his, a sweet, unhurried kiss that made Rin's heart ache. When she opened her mouth beneath his he accepted the invitation and slipped in to taste her thoroughly. She sighed with pleasure and melted into him, his strong arms supporting her. He pressed her back into the wall, his thick arousal pressing into her stomach and the slow heat he had been building in her blood burst into flames. She clung to him as he pushed into her, his lips branding a hot trail down the smoothness of her neck and down to her shoulder, pushing aside fabric as he went.  
With a surge of strength he picked her up and carried her over to the futon laid out against one wall, setting her down gently. They pressed against each other, fingers flying over ties and tugging at fabric until at last there was nothing between them. Leaning down, Sesshoumaru flicked his hot tongue over her nipple, making her writhe and arch up into him. At last he closed his lips around the delicate skin to suckle and she moaned deep in her throat, fingers thrust into his silky silver hair to hold him against her. He trailed his deadly claws over her stomach and hip and she shivered at the sensation, arching again when he switched his attentions to her other breast. He trailed searing kisses down over her stomach, and Rin began to pant in anticipation as he traveled lower, over her hips before settling down between her thighs. Her breath hitched as he slid his arms under her legs, spreading them wide and gripping her hips in his powerful hands. His eyes never leaving hers, he bent his head to the silken heat of her and she closed her eyes in ecstasy as his long hot tongue slid slowly over the tender flesh. When he came in contact with the sensitive nub hidden there the pleasure was so intense that she instinctively tried to pull back, but with a deep growl he clamped his hands on her hips and held her immobile, his claws ten tiny points of sensation as they pushed against her skin, a hint of danger that thrilled her. Her fingers clenched in the fabric beneath her as he licked and nibbled, bringing her right to the edge and then backing off again and again until she was begging for her release.  
"Sess…houmaru," she panted, "please!"  
At that, Sesshoumaru settled into a fast rhythm that had her tightening with alarming swiftness. She rose higher and higher until at last the tension coiled in her stomach exploded, wrenching a scream from her throat as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. Rin lay there gasping as the last tremors slowly subsided, her muscles quivering with aftershocks as she watched Sesshoumaru lift his powerful body up and move lithely to the head of the futon, stretching his long legs out as he leaned back against the wall. His rigid manhood thrust proudly up from between his legs and Rin felt herself stir again at the sight. Rolling over, she crawled sensually up his body, arching he body to brush teasingly up against him. He hummed approvingly deep in his chest as he watched her glide up towards him. When she went to straddle him she was surprised when he stopped her. She blinked at him, then followed obediently as he urged her to turn around to face away and straddle him that way. He guided her hips up and she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him deep into wet warmth until he was buried to the hilt. He threw his head back as she enveloped him and when her muscles clenched around him convulsively he drew his breath in on a hiss. Hands on her hips, he urged her to lift slowly up and settle back down, the movement a delicious torment as he slid in and out of her heat. He pushed her hair over one shoulder, baring his mating mark, and he admired the way she arched her back to take more of him in. As she steadily increased the pace, he snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest as his other hand crept down into the soft silky curls where they were joined. Her head collapsed against his shoulder as he ground into her, his clever fingers seeking out and finding the tiny bud of her pleasure. He pressed deeper, teasing both of them as he worked her and she tightened around him with each thrust. He trailed hot kisses along her neck and when she rolled her head forward he slid his tongue across the mating mark, sending lightning shooting straight to her core. She couldn't take any more and cried out his name as she once again came apart, her release triggering his own as he drove himself into her rippling sheath, pushing his essence deep inside her.  
After the last shudder had ceased, he eased down onto the futon and dragged his exhausted mate close, her head resting on his chest and his arm circling her protectively. She sighed contentedly as he nuzzled the top of her head and she pressed into the caress, her fingers trailing over the defined muscles of his stomach. She smiled up at him, reveling in the softness in his eyes that only she got to see. He smiled back at her, his deadly claws trailing gently through her hair. They snuggled closer and Rin closed her eyes peacefully, content in the knowledge that whatever tomorrow brought, they would face it together.  
Rin glared mutinously at where Sesshoumaru sat sipping his tea. They had been enjoying a private breakfast on their second day at the castle when Rin had asked if she might be permitted to train with the other warriors. Sesshoumaru had replied with a simple no, and did not seem inclined to discuss the subject further.  
"If I don't train then I'll lose my skill and I won't be able to defend myself if I need to," she argued. He ignored her, concentrating on his breakfast instead.  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
With a sigh he met her eyes, but in them she saw only determination to stand by his decision. She decided to change tactics, going directly against him never worked. She took a deep breath, praying that honesty would sway him.  
"My lord," she began quietly, "I am afraid in this place. I'm surrounded by possible enemies with no idea whom I can truly trust. Training will not only keep me prepared to defend myself should the need arise, it also gives me a sense of control in a situation where I feel powerless. I am a slayer, Sesshoumaru, I cannot deny that part of myself."  
He sighed deeply and set down his cup.  
"I do not want you hurt," he said simply. Rin laughed just a bit, smiling up at him faintly.  
"It's training, my lord, of course I'll get hurt." She scooted closer and laid her hand on his cheek. "But not badly, and I will heal."  
He reached up and covered her hand with his own, and she could sense him wavering.  
"Please, this is important to me," she implored. After a moment he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss in the center of her palm, and she beamed at him.  
"You will do everything you can to avoid injuries at all costs," he said fiercely. She nodded her head seriously.  
"I promise to be gentle with them," she said straightfaced, her eyes sparkling. Sesshoumaru snorted and with that they returned to their breakfast.  
An hour later, Rin was dressed in her slayers uniform on the training grounds, stretching. She eyed the soldiers in anticipation. Beside her, Michiko opened her fan over the lower half of her face, to the casual observer every inch the well-bred proper lady. Her eyes, however, were flashing brightly and behind the fan she was grinning broadly.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" she murmured to Rin. The slayer looked up at the yokai from where she was bent over to touch her toes.  
"I admit I'm looking forward to it, but why are you so excited?" she inquired, standing upright. Michiko scoffed quietly.  
"These half grown pups! They believe they are invincible when in truth they wouldn't know real power if it came up and bit their tails off! No offense, but being beaten by you would be a lesson in humility that they would not soon forget." Michiko smiled so good-naturedly that Rin could not take exception to the comment.  
"Well then, if that's the case then I have no choice but to embarrass them all by beating each of them in single combat," Rin said dryly. Michiko's eyes twinkled.  
"See that you do, warrior!" she commanded in a falsely imperious tone. Rin laughed and with a whispered wish for luck Michiko slipped away to the sidelines. Rin walked over to where the trainer stood observing the soldiers who were running drills. He had split the warriors up into pairs and they were practicing a series of blows and deflections. At her approach, the old youkai barked out an order and a younger demon split from a trio and came over. With a start, Rin recognized the hotheaded young demon that she had provoked the day before. The young youkai glared at her as the trainer curtly explained the exercise, but Rin was only half listening, instead choosing to observe her sparring partner. Without the armor the demon was still enormous, rippling muscles stretched over a long frame. He had midnight black hair tied back from his face by a leather thong and his eyes were the color of the deepest part of a lake. He would have been very handsome if not for the glower that seemed permanently fixed on his face when he looked at her. The trainer finished his explanation and turned away without further comment, leaving the two fighters to square off.  
"You don't belong here," the demon snarled quietly.  
"Prove it," she responded, sinking into her fighting stance. Lips lifted in a snarl, the youkai attacked and despite herself, Rin could not hold back a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll and have chapter 12 almost done, I'm hoping to have it up today or tomorrow! I hope you all enjoy, and as always- please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I had three wishes I would wish for wings (with the ability to be weightless when I fly, because I'm lazy), ownership of the Inuyasha characters, and... I really don't know what else. Cheesecake sounds good. A perpetual cheesecake perhaps.

~Chapter Twelve~  
The demon came at her like a blur, but Rin had not trained most of her life to be an easy target. Like lightning she slipped into the deflections, and the two fighters went through the exercise in a flurry of strikes and blocks, neither holding back. Once the pass had been completed Rin launched herself at him and they repeated the exercise with him on the defensive. They were evenly matched, and soon most of the other warriors had stopped to watch their new lady fight. Both of them were sweating as they progressed through various attack and defense sequences, the patterns similar enough to what Rin had learned that she had very little trouble adapting. Finally, the demon feinted sideways, launching an attack that she was unfamiliar with, and he landed a brutal kick to her side, sending her flying backwards. The entire field held their breath as their lady rolled to her feet, wincing. After only a second of recovery, she moved back into her fighting stance.  
"Could you show me that kick again?" she asked quietly. The demon's eyes widened slightly in surprise and what might have been the beginnings of respect. A bit more slowly, he repeated the motions while Rin analyzed his movements, and this time she blocked the attack. They moved on without further discussion into the next pattern and one by one the onlookers returned to their own training.  
Much later they were interrupted once more, this time by the imposing figure of Katachi. When he stepped onto the grounds Rin noticed that Michiko stiffened just the slightest bit where she sat observing the practice. All the warriors bowed low to the commander, but Rin stood tall instead, her chin lifted proudly as Katachi walked down the ranks. He paused in front of her.  
"Warriors bow to their commander," he said quietly. Rin battled a sudden intense dislike for the youkai.  
"That may be, but I am the lady of the castle and so bow only to my mate, your lord," she replied, reminding him of her rank despite her position among the fighters. Anger flashed through his eyes but he hid it expertly, bowing his head to her at the rebuke. He stood tall again as soon as it was polite to do so, once again towering over her. He turned to address the soldiers as a whole.  
"We will be doing a tracking exercise for the remainder of the training period. The scents have been laid down and there are no trails. The soldier who reaches the objective first will earn a free day." The soldiers burst into excited murmurs and Katachi turned back to Rin.  
"Will you be joining us, my lady?"  
Rin was careful to allow no expression to cross her features, though inside she was seething. Of course she would not be able to join a hunt based on scent alone, he had simply wanted to point out her limitations in front of the other youkai. She shook her head.  
"Regretfully, I have other obligations that I must attend to," she said, then turned to address the other soldiers as well, "though I wish all of you good hunting."  
Katachi bowed, a tiny smile on his face.  
"The hunt will begin at the top of the hour."  
As the crowd began to disperse, Rin caught the eye of the young demon she had been sparring with.  
"I wanted to thank you for showing me that kick again earlier. I had never seen that variation, it was a pleasure to learn."  
The young demon bowed his head to her respectfully, replying, "I am glad to be of service. I trust I did no significant damage?"  
"Nothing that won't heal," Rin replied with a smile. The youkai looked at her before giving a tentative smile in return.  
"Perhaps if you chose to continue training with us you would consider demonstrating that throw that you used yesterday?"  
Rin gladly agreed, and the demon began to relax.  
"My name is Taichi," he offered.  
"I'm glad to meet you officially," Rin grinned at him, and he found himself grinning back.  
"I apologize again for yesterday. I have a temper," he said, as if admitting a grave secret. Rin nodded her head with another small smile, accepting the apology. He continued, "Honestly I'm glad you came today. The others wouldn't stop harassing me about getting put on the ground, maybe now that they've seen you fight a bit they will bite their tongues. They thought it was an accident yesterday."  
"I'm used to being underestimated," Rin replied. "It comes in handy from time to time."   
Taichi snorted, "Never again by me, I assure you."  
While Rin laughed, she felt a presence materialize at her side and turned to see that Michiko had slipped up to them during their conversation. She was fascinated to see Taichi, who had settled into a relaxed pose, suddenly become awkward and seem not quite sure what to do with his arms. He locked his gaze on Rin as if afraid to look at Michiko, and Rin noticed the very faintest blush creep up his neck. She couldn't hide a smile, and so turned it upon Michiko instead.  
"That was fantastic!" the demoness cried. She rounded on the hapless Taichi, "Shame on you kicking her like that!" The poor demon looked crushed, and Rin leapt to his defense.  
"Not at all, Michiko!" Rin exclaimed. "I would have expected nothing less from such a fine warrior." Taichi shot her a grateful look, which she pretended not to notice. "I appreciate him not holding back, it showed that he respected me as a fighter and was confident that I would be able to hold my own. The fault is mine for miscalculating the block," she concluded.   
That wasn't quite the case, but Rin was willing to alter her perspective just a bit for a potential new ally. Michiko narrowed her eyes at the youkai and considered Rin's argument.  
"Very well," she conceded. "As my lady does not seem to have any lasting injuries, I will choose to forgive you." Taichi beamed and would have responded, but at that moment the trainer called out for the soldiers to gather for instructions regarding the hunt.  
"Good luck!" Rin said, and with a bow the demon trotted off. Michiko tapped her closed fan against her painted lips, regarding Rin.  
"Strange little human," she said. "I would not have forgiven him so quickly." Rin shrugged.  
"He seems nice enough, and I'm not one to hold a grudge." Now that no one was watching, she winced the tiniest bit and laid her hand on her side. Michiko shook her head, looping her arm through Rins in a comradely way and began to steer her away from the practice field.  
"I have just the thing for you, my dear," she said, and Rin was grateful for the support the demoness was secretly providing for her injured side. She smiled up in thanks and the youkai winked down at her.  
"I happen to know the most delightful hot spring."  
Rin perked up immediately and Michiko grinned, leading the way.  
Before long, Rin found herself luxuriating in the heated water of a private spring. She stood on a shallow bench with her arms crossed over her chest while Michiko tutted over her side.  
"That's going to leave a nasty bruise," she said finally. "Sesshoumaru is going to kill that new puppy of yours." Michiko's eyes softened just a little. "Pity," she murmured.  
Rin cocked her eyebrow, but the demoness said nothing more, instead returning to her inspection of Rin's side.  
"I can get a poultice from the castle physician to see if we can minimize some of the discoloration, but you're going to be sore."  
With a sigh, Rin sank below the water, wriggling with pleasure as the heat sank into her weary muscles. Michiko leaned back against the warm rock and tilted her head as she watched Rin.  
"You seem pretty pleased for someone who is going to have to face Sesshoumaru's wrath when he sees your injury."  
"I am pleased," Rin replied with a smile, "and Sesshoumaru will be fine! It felt wonderful to train again."  
"If you say so. The soldiers seemed to get used to you pretty quickly," the demoness commented offhandedly.  
"Soldiers are easy, if you are willing to put the work in and don't quit eventually you win them over. Nobles on the other hand, are harder. And commanders may be the worst," she added darkly. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw Michiko shudder.  
"You don't like him either," she observed. The demoness wrapped her arms around herself as if cold despite the heat of the water. Her eyes became unfocused, staring into the past.  
"I had a hawk once," she said. Rin blinked at the sudden change in topic, but didn't interrupt. "He was a sparrow hawk, dark grey on top and a beautiful striped pattern underneath. Bright amber eyes, very smart. I found him on the ground before he had fledged and raised him myself. I named him Sho, and he was fierce," Michiko smiled. "He never let anyone come near him but me. If anyone else tried to touch him he would hiss and slash at them with his talons, but with me he was gentle as could be. He would come to me when I called, and I would often take him hunting with me. The two of us would fly across the sky, utterly free, and when we returned he would sit on my shoulder and nibble on my ear, preening me. He was amazing."  
Her expression darkened. "I brought him here with me when I came to visit, and the two of us stayed after the death of my family. Soon after, Sesshoumaru and I broke our engagement, I knew we would never work and he didn't care either way. In the weeks following, Katachi began to pay closer attention to me. It started with little things, compliments or a flower, but soon it became apparent that he intended to court me. I let him know that I was not interested in pursuing anything further, and he accepted my decision with grace, the perfect gentleman." Michiko's voice wavered and she took a deep breath.  
"The next day, I found Sho lying on the ground outside my window. His neck was broken. It looked as if he had flown into the wall trying to come in for a landing, but Sho was the most amazing flier I've ever seen, he never would have made a mistake like that. As I was picking up his tiny body, Katachi came around the corner. He acted surprised and offered me his condolences, but I knew that he had done it. It was there, a smugness about him just below the surface that made my skin crawl. There was nothing I could do to prove it, and even if I had who would have cared about one little sparrow hawk?" A tear trickled down Michiko's cheek and she swiped it away angrily.  
"There have been other instances as well, though nothing I have experienced first hand. Stories about training that went wrong, or accidents happening. Nothing substantial, nothing that could be traced definitively back to Katachi, but I know what he is, even if no one else sees it." She looked up at Rin, her eyes hard. "He is a snake, not an Inu, and instead of challenging someone up front he will use deception and lies against those who he feels have wronged him. I'm very afraid that he has added you to that list." She reached out and took hold of Rin's wrist, "You must never trust him, my lady. He has no honor, and would not hesitate to hurt you."  
Rin shivered and sank down further into the soothing warmth of the water. At least now she knew that her instincts had been correct and that the commander was someone to watch for. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes, then with a shift in mood that Rin was learning to expect from the mercurial Michiko the demoness beamed at her.  
"Well, enough of that! Come along then, we need to track down the physician for that poultice. The crone is older than the castle, but she's quick when she puts her mind to it."  
The two women stood and toweled off, dressing hastily before heading back into the cool shadows of the castle.  
That evening Rin sat in the room she shared with Sesshoumaru brushing out her long black hair. The servants had tried to do it for her, but she had politely dismissed them, not used to all the fuss. It was pleasant to have a few moments alone, Rin had constantly been in the presence of either Michiko or a castle guard while Sesshoumaru was attending to business around the castle. She missed him greatly during the day, but figured things would slow down soon, he had a lot of catching up to do from all the time spent away. Besides, she got to spend the evenings with him, and though it wasn't quite enough time to be completely satisfied, she was grateful for it.  
As if he thoughts had summoned him, Sesshoumaru stepped lithely through the door. As always, her breath caught at the sight of him. He was incredibly handsome, his long strong body clothed in a beautiful kimono and his silver hair flowing behind him. His face, as always, softened just the tiniest bit when he saw her and her heart stuttered at the warmth in his golden gaze. He paused, nose twitching, then with narrowed eyes stalked over to her. Tugging open the loose robe she was wearing, Sesshoumaru glared down at the bandage holding the poultice in place.  
"It looks worse than it is…" Rin began, but with a slash too fast for Rin to follow he had clawed through the bandages, leaving her skin untouched. His eyes bled to red in rage as he looked down at her side. Rin twisted to look and winced at the rather spectacular colors that were already stretching across her ribs. Glancing tentatively up at her husband she was alarmed to see the fabric of his kimono swirling slightly as his power overflowed in his anger. Fearlessly she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.  
"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru" she said softly, looking up at him. "It doesn't even hurt."  
"Name who did this. Now," he growled, his voice so soft and deep that Rin felt it in her bones. She reached up and placed her hands on his face, looking up at him. She smiled, "If you plan on killing everyone who gives me a little bruise, you will soon be out of an army."  
"No more training," he snarled. Rin snuggled closer.  
"You don't mean that, shujin," she smiled at him. Her eyes lit up, "It was wonderful!" She proceeded to tell him excitedly about how most of training had gone, sharing how she had been worried at first and how eventually the soldiers had seemed to accept her being there. As he listened, the red slowly bled out of his eyes. He could see how happy she was for that small acceptance, and his chest ached at how much of an outsider she must feel. He was grateful to Michiko for befriending her, and though a little more suspicious of him, Taichi as well. With a sigh, he realized that he couldn't take away this chance for her to earn a place here, no matter how he worried that she would be hurt. He ran his hand through her lovely hair.  
"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, despite your injury," he said at last, and was rewarded by a blinding smile from Rin. He gathered her up, careful of her bruise and gingerly laid her down on their futon, fussing with the blankets before pulling her up against his chest where he sat back against the wall.  
"I'm not broken," she giggled, touched by how careful he was being. Her head fell forward as he began to knead the muscles in her back.  
"You are the perfect mate," she declared as his fingers seemed to magically find every knot. He snorted, but smiled just the tiniest bit at her when she turned to look at him. She sighed happily and settled in to enjoy the impromptu massage. She thought about her day and her contentment began to fade just a bit as she remembered her interaction with Katachi and the story Michiko had told her.  
"You're tensing back up," Sesshoumaru rumbled. The unspoken inquiry hung between them, and Rin slowly turned to him.  
"How well do you know Katachi?" she inquired quietly. He tilted his head to the side, confused by her question, but answered, "He has been a member of my army for many years. He was invaluable during the war and seemed to have a sixth sense about where to find the rebel demons. Why do you ask?"  
Rin shrugged, reluctant to malign the commander if Sesshoumaru held him in high esteem, but Sesshoumaru was having none of that. He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak.  
"I don't like him," she said quietly. "Something is off about him, and I don't trust him." Her eyes were downcast and she sat tensely, waiting for him to wave aside her concerns and tell her that she didn't know what she was talking about, but he just sat quietly, considering her words.  
"I have not seen anything to indicate that he is anything other than loyal," he said at last, and Rin's heart fell. "However," he continued, "if it will make you feel better I will keep my eye on him until we are both sure that he is as reliable as he seems."  
Relief surged through Rin and she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tight. He held her close, nuzzling her hair, and she turned to place a grateful kiss to his lips. She found that one kiss was not enough and pressed close for a second, longer kiss but Sesshoumaru gently held her back, eyes lingering on her mouth distractedly.  
"You need to heal," he said firmly, as if to himself as well. Rin pouted, and he smiled. "Don't get hurt next time."  
She burst out laughing. "This is my punishment?" she giggled. He gazed longingly at where the lose robe gaped in the front, giving him a teasing view of the soft curves of her breasts. He could not resist trailing one claw along the delicate skin.  
"A punishment for both of us, I assure you," he replied. "I will not hurt you more because I could not control myself," he said firmly. Rin smiled at the idea that she could drive this powerful man so wild and snuggled up next to him as they settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: He is such a sweetie pants, willing to take her word against his commander. I wonder what happen? No seriously, I have no idea. I'm kidding lol. Kinda. Anyhoo, as always R&R, the kudos and comments make me happy, I love 'em I love 'em I love 'em.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know the drill- blah blah don't own Inuyasha blah blah will someday blah blah vengeance shall be wreaked should you fail to adhere to my demands, yadda yadda ON WITH THE SHOW!

~Chapter Thirteen~

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru, thunderstruck.

"A ball?!" she choked. He said nothing, merely watched her. It had been six weeks since they had arrived at the castle, and in that time Rin had been adjusting beautifully. She had proven beyond a doubt that she could hold her own among the soldiers, and with Michiko's help had learned to navigate the perils of court life, including putting up with a constant guard. Most of the time. She had not, however, been prepared for this particular development. According to Sesshoumaru, lords and their retainers from the North, South and East would be arriving within a fortnight to formally meet and acknowledge her as Sesshoumaru's mate.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't dance," she squeaked. He cocked his head at her, and she continued, "I don't know anything about balls or entertaining or anything."

She suddenly felt like crying, her mind whirling at the prospect of facing unknown nobles and being found wanting by a whole new set of demons.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she added as an afterthought. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in alarm as the color drained from her face and he quickly reached out to steady her. She laid her head against his chest and gulped deep breaths of air.

"Rin, this is no worse than anything you've faced so far," he said, concerned. "We will be fine."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm ok," she said, straightening. He reached up and gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes, secretly feeling her forehead to see if she had a fever, but she seemed normal. He took a breath through his sensitive nose but didn't detect any illness. Her scent had changed a tiny bit since their arrival at the castle and he was worried that her anxiety over finding her place here was wearing her down.

"I think you should rest today," he suggested quietly, though he knew it was unlikely that she would consider it. Sure enough, she smiled up at him and shook her head, though he was glad to see a bit of color returning to her cheeks.

"Although sleep sounds wonderful, hiding from my problems isn't going to make them go away. I'll wake up just as worried," she pointed out.

"I would prefer it if you took a day off of training at least," he said, though his tone made it clear it was not really a request. To his surprise, Rin nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I will, I am pretty tired," she said simply. He was about to say more when a tentative knock on the door interrupted them. The servant wilted under the glare Sesshoumaru turned on him, bowing his head.

"My lord," he stuttered, cringing, "Your advisers have gathered in the great hall and await your presence." He remained bowed until Sesshoumaru sighed and waived his hand, then the poor servant fairly ran from the room. Rin cocked her eyebrow at him, a smile pulling at her lips.

"You shouldn't scare the servants, Lord Grump" she teased. He gave into temptation and leaned down to capture her mouth in a lingering kiss. She melted into him in that way of hers that he loved so much, and at last he pulled back.

"Yes I should," he replied, "I have a reputation to uphold." She giggled, a little breathless from the kiss, and he gave her a tiny smile before glancing toward the door, clearly reluctant to leave.

"What is it that your advisers need you for?" Rin asked quietly. She knew something was going on, the soldiers were tense and were training hard, but she could not seem to find out what was wrong. Sesshoumaru looked back at her and seemed torn, wanting to shelter her from anything that might upset her and knowing that she would not appreciate such treatment.

"There has been some activity from the outskirts of my territory," he said finally. "It would appear that the rebels were not routed as completely as I had hoped. We never really found anyone that I considered capable of orchestrating the uprising, I believe whoever it was is still out there and looking to start the war again."

"It's only a matter of time before you catch him," she said confidently, hugging him tightly. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, touched again at her confidence in him. After a moment he stepped away, bringing her fingers to his lips in farewell before he stalked out the door.

Rin watched him go and felt suddenly lonely, the worries about the upcoming festivities weighing heavily on her once more. She began to walk aimlessly, and when she looked up she was rather surprised to find herself outside Michiko's door. Tentatively Rin knocked. She and the demoness had become very close during her time here, but she was still unsure if she would be welcome when dropping in unannounced. The door slid open and Michiko's face lit up excitedly.

"Rin! Come in, come in!"   
As the woman dragged her into the room, Rin looked around her in wonder. The youkai was a magpie, every available surface was littered with cut glass or candles or stones, anything that seemed to have taken her fancy. The overall effect, instead of seeming cluttered, transformed the room into a glittering grotto that felt safe and wonderful. Rin turned to Michiko and smiled in amazement, and the demoness grinned smugly in return.

"Isn't it great? This is my sanctuary, I don't even let the servants in to clean. Every piece in here is special to me and I protect it very fiercely."

"Oh goodness, I don't mean to intrude then! We can go somewhere else if you're not busy and would like to keep me company," Rin offered.

"Nonsense, I don't mind you being here," the demoness laughed. She led Rin to an over-sized silk pillow and she sank gratefully down onto it. Michiko settled onto another pillow and arranged her kimono around her gracefully. Rin wished she could do that.

"Now, what's on your mind?" Michiko inquired. To her consternation, Rin burst into tears, and in a heartbeat the youkai was at her side, arms wrapped around her.

"Hush now, it can't be all that bad," she whispered soothingly. Rin took a shuddering breath, trying to control herself and Michiko leaned back to peer at her face anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to fall apart," Rin said, scrubbing at her face. She looked into her friend's worried face and like a floodgate opening Rin poured out all her fears about the upcoming festivities. She was so afraid that she was going to make Sesshoumaru look like a fool, that she wasn't worthy of being the lady of the west and that everyone knew it.

"What foolishness!" Michiko exclaimed. "You won't make anyone look bad and of course you're worthy to be Sesshoumaru's lady. Everyone loves you!" At Rin's dry look, she grinned. "Well, I love you anyway, and so does Sesshoumaru, and we're the only two who matter." At Rin's hiccup of laughter Michiko gave her another squeeze. "I think you're seriously underestimating yourself. You have more supporters here than you know. Really," she said when Rin gave her another suspicious look. "You have made many allies among the soldiers, and I know for a fact that the trainer likes and respects you. You know Taichi has actually attacked people for talking about you?" She laughed. Rin shook her head, she didn't want anyone hurt or in trouble because of her. "Oh don't worry, everyone is fine. In fact, that's how I know the trainer likes you, Taichi didn't get in trouble for it. Many of the nobles are coming around, and no matter what happens we won't let any outsiders say anything bad about any of us. Regardless of how we feel about one another, the pack closes ranks when outsiders come. Like it or not, you're one of us now."

Rin felt much better, though there was still one pressing issue that they had not addressed.

"I can't dance," she said glumly. Michiko hopped up from the pillow exclaiming, "Luckily for you, your best friend happens to be an expert." With an elaborate flourish and a comical imitation of a man's bow, Michiko extended her hand. "May I have this dance?"

With a laugh Rin reached up and allowed Michiko to haul her off the pillow.

"You really are my best friend you know," she said sincerely.

"I know," Michiko responded seriously. "I'm the best at everything."

The dance lesson eventually dissolved into hysterical laughter, though Rin did make solid progress on some of the steps.

"This would be scandalous in human court," Rin giggled, trying to stand upright. Michiko had her right hand on Rin's waist, her left hand holding Rin's stretched out to the side as tears of mirth streamed down her face.

"Oh boo, humans are just behind the times," she said, catching her breath. "This dance is all the rage in furthest west regions of the mainland. Someplace called Ausburg. They are calling it a 'waltz'. Silly name, but the dance is fun." At Rin's incredulous look Michiko winked. "Knowledge travels fast on the wings of demons."

"Waltz," Rin repeated dutifully, eyes twinkling, at last able to stand straight again. Doing their best not to burst into laughter they resumed the proper starting pose. Michiko cleared her throat.

"Aaaand ONE two three, ONE two three…. No no, I lead, I'm the man!" Rin exploded into laughter once more, setting Michiko off again and they accidentally bumped into a dresser because they weren't paying attention.

"Waltzing is dangerous!" Michiko chuckled as Rin rubbed vigorously at her elbow. Rin snorted.

"You were supposed to be navigating!" she accused laughingly. Someone pounded on the door and they turned, surprised. Michiko turned and slid it open, revealing the glowering presence of Taichi. His eyes darted to Rin and he glared furiously.

"You're very hard to guard when you don't show up where you're supposed to," he complained.

"I'm sorry, Taichi," Rin replied. "I completely forgot to send someone for you at the training grounds. I, uh, didn't go today." Rin ended guiltily.

"You didn't?" he said sarcastically. Rin rolled her eyes and Michiko swatted at him making him turn his glare on her as he rubbed his arm.

"I wasn't feeling well," Rin said, and Taichi looked away from Michiko to glance back at her.

"You do smell different," he said, wrinkling his nose. Michiko hit him again and he flinched back. "I didn't say bad, I said different!" he defended himself, outraged.

"You noticed it too?" Rin said, feeling very self conscious. Was her anxiety that noticeable? Michiko took note of her falling spirits and turned on Taichi.

"As you can see she's fine! Shoo! We're dancing!" She moved to slide the door shut in the hapless demon's face, but Rin was struck with a sudden idea.

"Wait!" Both demons paused. "Taichi, you're familiar with all the dances, aren't you?" Rin asked casually. Michiko seemed to take every opportunity to touch Taichi, most often covering it up with violence. Rin smiled, thinking of Kagome's meddling and matchmaking, and continued. "Do you think you and Michiko might demonstrate so that I can see it done correctly?"

"I...er…that is…yes, I do know them," he stuttered, the faintest color rising under his tanned skin. Rin was pleased to see that the usually unflappable Michiko also seemed the slightest bit flustered. The demoness turned hesitantly to the youkai and took a breath.

"Won't you come in?" she said quietly. Rin felt a stab of triumph as Taichi slowly walked across the threshold. Michiko stood almost shyly as the demon looked around the room.

"Sparkly," he commented at last, peering closely at large rock sitting on a shelf. Michiko's eyes flashed with anger, thinking he was judging her precious den when he added, "I like it." He turned and they stood for a moment, just looking at each other. Rin cleared her throat and they both jumped like startled cats, suddenly determined to focus on anything but each other.

"I believe we were working on the waltz," Rin hinted, sitting down on the silk cushion and fussing with her kimono to cover up her grin.

"Yes! The, ah, waltz," Michiko began, more flustered than Rin had ever seen her. "As you know, the man places his hand upon your waist-yes like so," she stammered when Taichi followed her instructions and took her right hand in his left, holding it out. "If you recall," she said, determined to maintain her composure and clinging desperately to the role of teacher, "the step is in threes. Ready? ONE, two, three, ONE, two three…"

Before long, Michiko's voice trailed off into silence and the two demons were whirling around the room as if they were floating. Rin was no longer trying to hide her smile, neither of the youkai seemed to be able to take their eyes off one another long enough to notice.  
As she watched the pair, she felt a deep satisfaction and finally understood why Kagome seemed to always have her nose in other people's relationships. Taichi's strong form complimented Michiko's delicate lines perfectly as they whirled around the room, staring into each others eyes. The demons continued to spin around and around, and watching them Rin found herself becoming dizzy. She closed her eyes, but the dizziness did not dissipate, and her stomach lurched. She tried to get to her feet, but her legs felt weak and there was a strange roaring in her head. She stumbled, reaching out for anything to steady herself and accidentally knocking over a small table.

As if from a great distance Rin heard Michiko's voice call her name, and when the world tilted precariously Rin realized that she was falling. She felt Taichi's strong arms slide beneath her just as the darkness surged in to claim her.

Her first conscious thought was that she was lying on something cool. Rin opened her eyes and blinked, eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room. Looking around carefully, she saw that she was in a windowless stone room lit gently by candles, reclined on a table.

"Rin!" Michiko's panicked voice reached her ears and she turned just as the demoness bounded up to the table. "You're awake! I'm so glad…" Michiko said, tears gathering in her eyes. Taichi stepped up behind the demoness and put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"How long was I out?" Rin asked, taking an internal inventory. She didn't feel groggy, and no longer felt nauseous. She felt perfectly normal.

"Only for a few moments," Taichi answered her. "We brought you straight to the healer."  
Both demons were looking down at her with such worry that Rin sat up and reached for both of their hands. "I feel fine," she reassured them.

"We sent someone for Sesshoumaru," Taichi said, "he should be— "

Everyone froze as they sensed an incredible power surging towards them. The entire structure seemed to shake as it neared.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Sesshoumaru roared, and an instant later the door burst open and he appeared. His eyes were blood red with rage, the markings on his cheeks jagged tears across his skin. His hair and kimono whipped around him with the force of the power he was putting off and in an instant he was by her side.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded, grabbing her by the arms. Despite his fury, his hands were gentle.

"She fainted, my lord," Taichi volunteered, and with a savage growl Sesshoumaru turned on them. Taichi and Michiko fell to their knees, cowering before him as he snarled.

"Sesshoumaru, please!" Rin cried, grabbing his arm. "They helped me!" Slowly, Sesshoumaru's lips lowered over his bared fangs and the swirling storm around him abated, though his eyes remained red.

"Explain," he commanded curtly. Carefully, Michiko began to tell him of how Rin had come to her room.

"Then, as Taichi and I were demonstrating, she became dizzy and fainted," the demoness concluded, her head still bowed submissively.

"You are both dismissed," he growled, and the pair scurried out, closing the door behind them. He turned back to Rin and she saw that his eyes had cleared of his anger, leaving only fear behind. She pulled him as close as the table would allow.

"Sesshoumaru, shujin, I'm alright," she whispered soothingly, running her hands over his face. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, holding her tight.

"A servant came running to me saying that you were unconscious and that you were being taken to the healer. I didn't know if you'd been attacked or how badly you were hurt," he whispered. She ran her hands through his hair, cuddling against him as he nuzzled her, reassuring himself that she was alright.

The door opened once again and an ancient woman shuffled in. She approached the table and Sesshoumaru bristled protectively, pulling Rin close.

"Move, pup," the old crone's voice cracked like a whip. To Rin's astonishment after one more growl Sesshoumaru stepped back. The woman walked right up to Rin, her eyes milky with age as they ran over her.

"My name is Yuuna, and I have been a healer here since before this one's grandfather ruled. Let me take a look at you."

Without further comment the old woman began her examination, taking Rin's temperature, poking and prodding at her. Every time Rin flinched Sesshoumaru's lips curled to reveal his fangs, but he did not interfere. Yuuna paused and took a deep breath, analyzing Rin's scent, then pressed her ear to Rin's chest, then her stomach. With a nod, she turned away and in an instant Sesshoumaru was back in her place.

"Seven weeks," the old crone said.

"What happens in seven weeks?" Sesshoumaru demanded, tucking Rin into his arms again.

"Not what will happen, what already happened, silly boy." The crone turned back and regarded Rin carefully.

"You, my dear, are going to have a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: aw, Papa Sesshoumaru. I bet he'd be a good father! As always, R&R :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Surprise surprise, I still don't own Inuyasha. Grr. Soon...

~Chapter Fourteen~  
Rin looked in the mirror, barely recognizing the woman who looked back. Her hair was styled into an elaborate up-do, plainly displaying Sesshoumaru's mating mark on her neck. Her face was once again powdered white, her lips a ruby red that was reflected in the kimono she wore. The cloth itself was dazzling, the red interlaced with golden threads with a pattern of flowers picked out in gold on the collar and borders of the long sleeves, mimicking Sesshoumaru's. She wore no jewelry save an ornamental dagger that hung at her waist. She and Sesshoumaru had spoken about the faux pas of going to receive the foreign lords armed, but he was insistent that she have something with which to defend herself. If he could have, he would have refused to allow the lords to enter the castle at all with Rin in her current condition, but the formal greeting could not be avoided.  
"Everything is lovely, thank you all," Rin said to the small army of ladies that had helped her prepare for the evening. The servants beamed proudly at her, bowing respectfully. Rin had not been able to convince them to let go of their subservience, but they were now at least much more friendly than they had been in the beginning. Rin carefully placed her hands over her stomach, though at nine weeks there was nothing to feel yet. She had noticed a very slight thickening of her waist, though her stomach was still soft. According to Yuuma, the baby was only about the size of the pad of her thumb. It was hard to imagine such a tiny life inside of her, but she could feel the changes happening to her as the days passed. Thanks to the ancient physician Rin had her nausea under control, and now that she was resting as much as she needed she was glowing with health. Sesshoumaru was never far from her side; now that she couldn't train he insisted that she join him as he met the various responsibilities that he fulfilled in the castle. She didn't mind, it was very interesting work and she loved spending time with him.  
As if her thoughts had summoned him, he appeared in the doorway. The servants bowed their way out of the room, but he looked only at her, stepping forward and raising her hand to his lips in greeting.  
"You are beautiful," he said simply. He wasn't so much giving her a compliment as stating a fact, in his eyes she was beautiful and when he said it, she believed him. She smiled at him, taking in his appearance.  
"You, my lord, are beautiful," she said appreciatively. He was resplendent in his own kimono, a more elaborate variation of his normal white and red that complimented hers perfectly. He gave her a small smile and tugged her to her feet, his hand sliding over her side to rest on her stomach for just a moment. It had become a habit of his since discovering her condition, and she found his constant need to touch her belly endearing. He was obviously fascinated by the idea that his child was growing inside her, and it warmed her heart how much of an interest he was taking. Some husbands sequestered their pregnant wives until the time came to give birth and she was grateful that Sesshoumaru had no such inclinations.  
"Come, the other lords have gathered in the great hall," he said quietly, and with that she followed him through the halls.  
The evening was filled with entertainment, songs, and even a play. The western courtiers had done themselves proud, the nobles were dazzling in their finery and Sesshoumaru presided over the festivities with dignified grace. At long last it was time for the other lords to present themselves, and a wide path was made leading to the dais where Rin and Sesshoumaru sat.  
"Lord Aoi, of the Northern Lands," announced a retainer, and a tall aging youkai dressed finely in a green silk kimono stepped forward and inclined his head slightly, a greeting of equals. Sesshoumaru inclined his head in return, and the lord spoke in a surprisingly deep voice.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin, I offer my congratulations and my sincere wishes for a prosperous union. I bring you gifts from our lands to celebrate, and pray that they will bring you much joy." He stepped forward and with both hands presented a pillow upon which lay a stunningly crafted inro, the lacquered carrying case depicting an Inu in full transformation flying across a night sky. Next to the small box sat a pair of jeweled combs engraved with Sesshoumaru's crest for Rin. They were beautiful and Rin itched to touch them, though she remembered Michiko's tutelage and affected only serene pleasure. Etiquette dictated that they try at least twice to politely refuse the gifts as too generous, and at last Sesshoumaru reached out with both hands to accept the offerings. Turning with a bow, he presented the combs to Rin and she allowed herself to run her fingers over the fiery gems. She noticed that they had tiny bells attached as well, and when a servant appeared at her shoulder to tuck the combs into her hair Rin could not resist shaking her head just the tiniest bit, trying to hold back a smile at the beautiful tinkling sound they produced. Lord Aoi noticed her happiness and seemed pleased. In return, Rin and Sesshoumaru presented him with a beautifully crafted kimono, created by the expert weavers that resided in the west. Lord Aoi seemed delighted with his gift once he accepted it, and with a respectful bow of his head he withdrew.  
The elaborate process was repeated with Lord Hideki from the East, who presented them with a beautiful calligraphy set and received an elegant and rare bound book from Sesshoumaru's own collection, and finally with Lord Isamu from the South, who presented them with fresh fruit and other delicacies from his lush and beautiful territory and received a barrel of fine sake. The crowd began to turn away when one more voice rose above the murmur, stopping everyone in their tracks.  
"I, too, have a bride's gift for our new lady," Katachi said, gliding forward. He beckoned a servant forward and the man walked gingerly to the middle of the room, carrying a small cage covered in cloth. He set it down and scurried away, leaving Katachi standing alone in the space before the dais. The commander strutted up the cage and whipped off the cloth. The crowd drew back at the sight of the black cat inside. Rin cocked her head in confusion, at first glance it looked like a normal house cat, but as its eyes darted around the room it laid its ears back against it's skull and its tail—tails—whipped behind it. When she looked closely, she counted nine tails lashing back and forth, an unlucky and powerful number.  
"I present to you the bakeneko," Katachi exclaimed with a dramatic flourish. He turned to address the crowd. "As you may already know, the bakeneko is a youkai born from a mortal cat who suffered a great deal at the hands of humans. They are rumored to be able to speak, as well as cast curses, posses mortals, shape shift and even manipulate the dead. It is well known that as cats age their tails split. This particular creature has nine, proving it to be a most ancient and powerful creature indeed." Katachi turned and locked his eyes on Rin, a strange anticipation in them. Rin tensed, not sure of what was going to happen, but certain that nothing good would come of it.  
"After a long hunt I was able to capture this monster from where it was terrorizing a village in our territory. It was a commendable adversary, and now my lady I will slay it, for your honor." Katachi whipped out a blade and turned toward the cage. As he approached, the cat cringed in the corner of its cage, making itself as tiny as possible while still baring its teeth at the bigger youkai in a final show of defiance.  
"Stop!" she cried. Katachi turned, as did the rest of the court. Rin's heart pounded in her chest and she realized she had just stepped into the youkai's trap. She would never allow a helpless caged creature to be slaughtered in front of her, but by stopping the commander she was preventing him from killing a dark threat to the people in her territory. Her mind raced, grasping for a solution, though her face remained serene. She bowed her head.  
"Commander, you bring great honor to both me and your lord with your strength and dedication. The lands of the west are blessed indeed to have such a worthy youkai committed to its protection."  
"However," she continued, refusing to look away from him, "as proud as we are of your impressive feat I find that I am disinclined to begin my life as the Lady of the West with a show of blood." Around them, the gathered youkai muttered among themselves, but Rin steeled herself, refusing to back down. She felt a warm pulse of power at the base of her spine that then rippled up to her neck, Sesshoumaru extending his power over her in a silent show of support. She felt herself relax and was grateful, though outwardly she remained impassive.  
"My lady, I beg you to reconsider," the commander said with almost believable sincerity. "The bakeneko is a harbinger of bad luck and misery. It would be best for all if we were to dispose of this creature immediately."  
"Your lady has made herself clear," Sesshoumaru's voice cut commandingly through the air. "Bring the cage here." Katachi bowed low to him, and a servant moved the cage from the center of the floor up beside the dais.  
"My sincere apologies. Alas, my lady it would seem then that I do not have a gift for you after all. Unless…" as if suddenly inspired he sheathed the dagger and, pulling it from his obi, presented it to her. Rin's anger simmered just below the surface. Perhaps customs were different for demons, but a human would never have gifted a blade as a wedding gift, or any implement that could cut for risk of severing the relationships. It was unlucky, but having turned down one gift Rin couldn't very well refuse another. With a small hard smile, she reached out and accepted the knife. A gift must always be reciprocated, she thought, and reached for her own dagger. As she held it out, she saw his eyes harden and knew he understood the exchange perfectly.  
Sesshoumaru signaled to the musicians as they struck up a song the demons gathered in the room began partnering up for dances. The first was a fast paced dance that Rin was more than happy to sit out. As she watched the dancers whirl around the room in a dizzying display of color and motion, she reflected on the similarities and differences between youkai celebrations and human ones. Both had rigid requirements as far as courtesy, but human nobles would never have celebrated so enthusiastically, both men and women dancing together and touching the way the youkai were. Perhaps Michiko was right and demons were more progressive in that regard.  
Rin found her gaze drifting again and again to the black cat caged just to the side of the dais. The beast was curled up watching the festivities with narrowed eyes, its tails twitching in agitation. Many of the youkai occasionally drifted near to stare at it as if it were an attraction or part of the entertainment. Very few seemed overly wary of it, most just seemed to find the thing odd or slightly distasteful. Rin supposed that youkai as powerful as the Inu clans had little to fear from one solitary bakeneko. She motioned a servant over and murmured to him in a low voice. Moments later, he had returned with the cloth that had originally covered the cage and handed it to her before scurrying off to fulfill her second request. As the last group of demons turned and left the cage she rose gracefully and stepped off the dais. When she approached the cat, the creature pressed as far back as it could, lifting its lips away from its teeth in a deadly hiss. Unconcerned, Rin flipped the cloth out and over the cage, leaving the side nearest to the wall uncovered so that air could still freely circulate.  
"At least one of us should be able to avoid being stared at all night," she muttered as she smoothed out the cloth. The servant reappeared at her elbow and with a bow offered her the fish she had requested, filched from the stands of food that were placed around the room. She nodded her thanks and slid it through the bars of the cage, but the cat made no move to take the offering, a growl echoing from deep in its chest. Rin turned away, wasting no more time on the thing. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, a smile in his eyes though his expression was solemn.  
"You have a soft heart," he rumbled quietly. Rin smiled at him and as she settled back down onto her place at his side, and together they turned back to watch the dancers leap and spin around the dance floor. After a while the musicians struck up a slow ballad, and as Rin had half hoped for and half dreaded Sesshoumaru rose lithely from his place and stretched out a hand to her. She reached up and placed her hand in his, his strong clawed fingers wrapping gently around hers. She looked at where their hands linked, felt the easy strength of him as he gently helped her to stand and marveled that this incredible, powerful male was hers.  
"I'm still not very good at this," Rin warned him with a sheepish smile. "Michiko barely survived our lessons in one piece." She felt his chuckle more than she heard it as he slipped his arm around her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. He pulled her close, much closer than the dance permitted, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Do try to be gentle then," he teased, and as Rin threw her head back and laughed he whirled them into the mass of dancers.  
As he did everything, Sesshoumaru danced with a mesmerizing grace and controlled power, and he held her in a way that made her feel cherished. Lovely demons preened as they danced by, but Sesshoumaru only had eyes for Rin, and the way he gazed at her made her forget her quickly thickening waist and how weary she often was now. His eyes told her that she was beautiful, and in his arms Rin felt beautiful and strong, everything that she wanted to be for him.  
Far too soon the dance ended, and he bowed gallantly to her as he stepped away. As the musicians began the first strains of the next dance, Lord Aoi approached them through the throng. Sesshoumaru pulled her close again, tucking her under one arm and turning her slightly so that his body was between hers and the approaching youkai. Lord Aoi noticed and slowed down, his posture carefully non-threatening.  
"My Lord Sesshoumaru, I wonder if your lovely mate might grant me the privilege of a dance," he requested with a bow. Sesshoumaru growled at him, eyes narrowed, lips curling just slightly to reveal his fangs. Lord Aoi looked up at him and pitched his voice low so that only the three of them might hear.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I understand that you might be loath to part with your mate in her delicate condition, however I swear on my honor that I will protect her with my life. It is my opinion that you have found a wonderful mate in her, and I simply wish to make a public show of support."  
Sesshoumaru made no move to release Rin, so she placed her hand on his arm in supplication. He looked down at her and when she nodded her head he pulled slowly back, reluctance in every gesture.  
"Your life for hers," he reminded Lord Aoi in a deadly whisper. The powerful Inu demon took no exception to the tone, instead bowing to Rin and extending his hand. She took it carefully, looking back over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru as Lord Aoi led her into the first set of steps for the dance. It was a faster dance, but not so fast that they could not talk, and Rin began by apologizing.  
“No need, mated males always act like that, my dear," Lord Aoi responded cheerfully. "It comes with being an Inu youkai. To be honest, I'm surprised he let you go at all, as pretty as you are I don't know that I could have." Rin blushed at the compliment, and the elderly lord laughed at her.  
"I was in love with a human once," he confided. At Rin's shocked look he nodded. "She was beautiful and kind, and she lived her life so brightly that one could not help but be brightened just by being near her. I loved her with all my heart, and I believe that she loved me as well, but my parents had already made arrangements for my marriage and soon sent me away to fulfill those promises. My wife is a wonderful woman and I don't regret for a single moment our life together, but it would be a lie if I said I didn't still think of that beautiful girl who made me believe that life was an adventure and not something to pass the time while one waited for it to end. Sometimes I wonder what my life could have been if I had had the courage to claim her, as your young man has with you."  
Rin's heart ached for the old demon, and her feelings must have shown on her face because he chucked her under the chin in a fatherly way.  
"None of that now, this is a celebration!" The song came to an end, and he took her hands and squeezed them. "You have a difficult road ahead of you, child, but the life you earn will be worth it. Please do fight for it."  
With that he turned her gently by the arm and returned her to Sesshoumaru, who immediately tucked her up against him and subtly ran his hand down her arm, replacing Lord Aoi's scent with his own. With a conspiratorial smile at Rin, the old demon bowed once more to the couple before fading back into the crowd.  
As the night went on, a grudging Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to dance one dance each with the other two visiting lords, though they were not nearly as friendly as Lord Aoi and seemed to be doing it only as a courtesy. If any other males had any thought of asking the beautiful girl to dance they did not have the courage to ask, not with Sesshoumaru standing protectively next to her, glaring at anyone who came too close. The arrangement was perfectly fine with Rin, who danced several more times with her husband before pleading exhaustion and returning to her place on the dais. Before she sat down, she checked on the bakeneko and was pleased to see that the fish had been consumed.  
"I'll see that you get more," she promised, and promptly lifted her hand to signal a servant.  
The celebration lasted deep into the night, and at last a weary Rin requested that she be excused to return to their room. Sesshoumaru, though he could not yet leave himself, nodded and signaled a guard to accompany her. She moved to gather up the cage, but the soldier bowed and picked it up for her, following her through the shadowy halls to her room. He placed the cage gently on the ground and quietly left to take up his position outside in the hall. Rin quickly allowed the maids to help her out of the kimono and dismissed them, washing the cosmetics from her face in solitude. She moved to the wall and opened a window before turning back to the cage and carefully pulling away the cloth. The cat glared at her suspiciously in the flickering light of the fire and she sat next to the cage and rested her chin in her hand, looking at the creature.  
"What am I going to do with you?" she mused to herself. To her utter shock, the cat responded.  
"Release me," it hissed quietly. The sound had a sinister quality about it, like snake's scales as they rasped against dead leaves. Rin stared at it for a moment as it crouched waiting for her response. It was beautiful, in an unnerving way, the deep black of its fur unblemished by any other speck of color. It's eyes were a strange yellow-green and it's tails flickered hypnotically behind it.  
"What is your freedom worth to you?" Rin asked quietly. The cat's eyes lit up.  
"Ah, it is a boon you seek," it hissed craftily, arching it's back and stretching sinuously. "Very well, what would you have of this devil cat? A curse perhaps? Shall I raise a loved one from the dead?"  
The cat's tails continued to flicker mesmerizingly, and Rin shook herself to avoid falling into a stupor.  
"No. I would have your word that should I free you, you will cause no harm to anyone who inhabits this territory," Rin said firmly. "No curses, no bad luck, no mind tricks or tortures. No reanimation."  
The cat froze, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"You would trust the word of a bakeneko?" it asked quietly.  
"Should I find that you have reneged on our bargain, I will hunt you down myself," Rin promised, just as quietly. The cat regarded her for a long moment, yellow-green eyes locked on her soft brown ones. It's pupils seemed impossibly wide, and Rin felt as if she were falling into them. She felt a strange pressure in her head, and the cat's eyes flashed briefly before it turned away.  
"Very well," it answered at last. "On my honor, such as it is, I will not cause harm to any of the inhabitants of this territory."  
Rin moved forward and slowly undid the clasp holding the door closed. Swinging it wide, she stepped back and the cat leaped out of the cage, speeding across the room and out the open window, disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm, I hope she doesn't regret that particular decision later. What do you guys think? As always R&R, thank you for the kudos and your support!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stiiiiiilllll don't own Inuyasha or all the billy-badasses affiliated with it. Sad sad sadness :(

~Chapter Fifteen~  
Rin woke the next morning with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her. She was cocooned in his warmth, tucked securely against the firm strength of his chest. His deep breathing told her that he was still asleep, and she luxuriated in the feeling of complete contentment and safety. It was rare for Sesshoumaru to sleep longer than her, especially with their baby growing in her belly. Rin smiled as she always did when she thought about the little boy or girl that they would have and placed her hand over her womb. Sesshoumaru stirred at the movement and stretched, muscles rippling, before his clawed hand slid down her arm to rest on her hand over their unborn child. He nuzzled her ear sleepily, a low rumble of contentment resonating from his chest where it pressed against her. She turned in his arms so that they were facing each other, snuggling into him. He tenderly brushed the hair from her face and stroked her back and for a moment they simply lay there, enjoying each other’s company. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke the silence.  
"Your cat has run away," he observed.  
"I let him go," she responded, pulling back far enough to look up at his face, worried that he would disapprove of her actions. He said nothing, instead waiting patiently for her to explain.  
"He gave me his word that he would not cause anyone in our territory harm in return for his freedom. I know he might be a nuisance, but I couldn't bear the thought that he should die or live in a cage because Katashi wanted to use him as a pawn in whatever game he is playing with me," she murmured. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
"That is something that will need addressed as well," he said quietly. "He is a most excellent general and has proven himself time and again, but I will not have him undermining you in any way."  
Rin appreciated his support even as she felt guilty for the predicament she was putting him in. They were quiet for a moment, then Rin hugged him and brightened, determined to change the subject.  
"How is everyone at the village doing?" she asked. Sesshoumaru had regularly made contact with Ruka since their departure, and during that time the four year old had improved her skills drastically. She was learning to communicate more clearly, and had even been able to send him fuzzy pictures. Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of guilt that he had not 'spoken' to her since he had found out about the baby, but he had been preoccupied. Relaxing back, he opened the path in his mind that led to Ruka and sent a pulse of power toward her, a soft greeting. Within seconds he felt a rush of happiness from her and one side of his mouth quirked slightly at her enthusiasm. He got the sense that she was concentrating and waited to see what she would do.  
...oji-san?  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open in shock and Rin tensed beside him.  
"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" she demanded.  
"I can hear her," he replied, stunned. He closed his eyes again.  
Ruka?  
The child giggled, and the sound echoed in his mind as clearly as if she had been standing in front of him.  
You've gotten very strong, he thought to her admiringly. He felt her preen at the compliment and was careful not to let any hint of humor escape down the connection lest she think he was laughing at her.  
How are mama and papa? he asked.  
I could show you, oji-san! she exclaimed, and he conveyed to her that that would please him. He expected more of the blurry pictures that she had sent in the past, but instead he felt an intense pull just behind his eyes and the room spun briefly. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. With a sense of wonder, he realized that he was looking through Ruka's eyes, seeing what she was seeing. Kagome was sitting next to the fire grinding herbs, and as if she sensed a change she glanced up and met 'his' eyes.  
"Ruka, are you alright?" she asked, a small frown on her face. Sesshoumaru felt 'his' head nod, and Ruka replied, "Oji-san is here!"  
Kagome tilted her head. "I don't feel him in the village. You mean you're talking to him?" Sesshoumaru felt Ruka's confusion and took pity on her, a shared psyche was not something a four year old could possibly understand enough to explain.  
"Oji-san says 'hello'" she answered instead, repeating his words. Kagome smiled, believing this to be one of their normal exchanges.  
"Tell him we say hello and that everyone is well. And he'd better bring Rin back to visit soon!" she said. Ruka waited while Sesshoumaru 'talked' then turned to her mother again.  
"Oji-san says he can't because Rin is going to have a baby."  
Kagome's eyes rounded in her face and her mouth became a surprised 'o'. Suddenly she squealed, wriggling with joy.  
"IknewitIknewitIknewit!" she cried over and over again. She scooped Ruka up and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ruka laughed and hugged her mother, not sure why Kagome was so excited, but happy that her mother was happy.  
"Tell oji-san that we are very excited for him and to tell us immediately if they need anything!" Kagome said with a bright smile. Ruka nodded, but Sesshoumaru could feel her tiring. Cautiously, he felt around for the connection back to his own mind and slid back along his demonic power, opening his own eyes and blinking. Rin sat over him, tears streaking down her cheeks. Immediately he sat up and took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.  
"You wouldn't wake up," she said brokenly. "I shook you and called for you, but nothing happened."  
He pulled her against his chest, murmuring comfortingly in her ear as she sobbed. He explained what had happened, and Rin hiccupped as her tears slowed.  
"That's incredible," Rin sniffled, "but we need to have a talk with her about surprising us like that." His hands slid down her back, resting on her small, but thickening waist and he leaned down to press gentle kisses to her temple and along her jaw, up over her cheeks to kiss away the tears. Rin was having none of his gentle comfort, grabbing him and bringing his lips to hers, desperate to feel the life in him. He obliged, holding her tightly and returning her kiss deeply. She clutched at him, trembling, and he caressed her as he tilted his head to gentle the kiss. She melted into him, slowly relaxing and he carefully leaned her back and covered her body with his own. Rin sighed with pleasure as she felt his weight settled between her thighs and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could.  
Sesshoumaru made slow, gentle love to her with such care that it threatened to bring tears to her eyes once more. He made her feel precious as he took his time building her up, pushing her closer and closer to the edge until at last they came together in a blinding wave of sensation, clutching at each other until the pleasure at last receded. As Rin lay back, panting, Sesshoumaru shifted down until his head was positioned over her growing belly. He rubbed his cheek carefully over where their child rested, nuzzling her tenderly. Suddenly he froze, eyes widening, and with a quick motion he pressed his ear against her stomach. His normally stoic face was transformed, filled with joy and awe, and his claws tightened on her hips.  
"What is it" Rin demanded.  
"Heartbeats," he whispered.  
"Heartbeats?" she repeated, incredulous. Sesshoumaru smirked up at her, his expression filled with pride and oozing male satisfaction.  
"Heartbeats."  
Later that day, Rin was walking alone through the garden. Looking over her shoulder she fought a scowl as she watched the guard trailing her. As alone as she could ever get outside of her chambers, that is. She sighed, the guard was doing his best to be unobtrusive and leave her to her thoughts, but she still felt his presence pressing in on her. She walked through the maze of paths until she came across a clearing she had discovered near the center. It was empty save for a single cherry tree in the center and Rin walked towards it and settled under its branches. The guard stayed by the path where he would have a clear view of her, but far enough away that she had some modicum of privacy. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, resting contentedly in the shade.  
Babies, she thought, a smile stretching across her face. She wrapped her arms around her belly, no wonder her stomach was sticking out already. She had visited the old healer again after Sesshoumaru's discovery and she had listened carefully, examining Rin and confirming that she was nine weeks pregnant with twins. Rin was ecstatic and had spent the day thinking of names. Would they have two boys, two girls? One of each? Sesshoumaru had been so proud, kissing her with an excitement she had never seen with him before. He had rested his head back on her stomach to hear the heartbeats again, tapping his fingers against her hip so that Rin could see how quickly the hearts were beating. It was a magical moment, and Rin wished it could have lasted forever.  
"I see what you are," hissed a voice like the wind through barren branches in winter. A chill crept up Rin's spine and she looked up into the leaves of the tree. Strange yellow-green eyes stared back at her. The bakeneko uncoiled himself from his resting place, his fur so black that it seemed to swallow the sunlight as he slithered through the branches until he came to rest just above her head. His eyes bored into hers as he crouched, claws digging into the bark.  
"The bakeneko walk in two worlds," he continued in his cold hissing voice, "The world of the living and the world of the dead. Did you think I would not recognize you, alive despite your death? Unnatural, undead thing." His nine tails lashed behind him as he stared down to her.  
"I have died and been brought back twice," Rin confirmed, unmoved, "and I sit here before you as alive as I have ever been. Death cannot beget life, and that’s exactly what has happened," she added, placing her hands over her stomach. The bakeneko said nothing, simply continued to watch her. "I had no choice in either my deaths or my being brought back, my first resurrection was born of pity, the second born of love. I’ve come to realize that it is not how you come into this world that means anything, it is how you choose to exist in it."  
Rin gazed levelly bakeneko, unafraid. "You may have come into existence through torment and hurt, but how you chose to live in it now is your decision, and yours alone. You are no more a slave to your origins than you are a slave to anything else on this earth."  
The cat remained silent, and after a while Rin leaned her head back against the trunk and closed her eyes once more.  
"You know, if are going to stay I need something to call you," Rin said after a moment.  
"Bakeneko have no names," the little youkai answered, tails flicking in annoyance.  
"Well you should have one. How about 'Arata'?" she suggested. The cat flicked his ears back.  
"'New'", he scoffed softly, looking off into the distance.  
"The choice is yours," she replied quietly, closing her eyes once more. She dozed in the shade of the tree for a little while, the bakeneko resting in the tree above her. At long last she stretched her arms and moved to stand.  
"Arata?" she asked quietly, looking up at the cat. Very slowly, he turned and met her eyes. "I think I would like it very much if you stayed." With that she turned and began to make her way back towards the castle, leaving the bakeneko staring after her. After a moment's hesitation, he carefully stood and moved to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Two chapters back to back-whaaaaaat?! I love all the support that I'm getting, it makes my mind race and my fingers fly! Also, I had this one mostly written and just needed to clean it up and upload it lol. I know it was a short chapter, but a lot happened and to get into any more would have made it suuuuuuuuuuuuuper complicated. Things are coming to a head, and I'm afraid to say that the end is nigh. Ok, maybe not nigh exactly, but on the horizon. There are only a few chapters left I think, and it's actually making me really sad lol. Anyhoo, R&R please! As always, all my love to those who have commented/left kudos! :D


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I AM RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! Ok, that's a lie. But if I were, then I would finally own all the Inuyasha characters. Sigh. Now I've made myself sad.

Rin was having a good mutter. Living in a castle filled with beings who could hear crickets chirping from miles away made it difficult to indulge in a quality mutter, but Rin was beyond caring. She stood outside in a private courtyard just to the side of the castle, near her chambers. The sun was still shining brightly despite the evening hour, but it did little to help Rin's mood as she lifted the supple bow in her hands, taking careful aim. The target set up against the far wall of the courtyard had arrows sticking out of it every which way and Rin glared at it down the length of her arrow, incensed by her lack of accuracy. Granted, it was difficult to maneuver the bow around her enormous belly, but Rin did not believe that was any excuse.  
At 36 weeks, Rin was nearing the end of her pregnancy and was chafing at the restrictions that were being placed on her. Sesshoumaru was reluctant to discuss the unrest in his territory with her, concerned that the increase in rebellions would put unnecessary stress on her and the children she carried. He dealt with the uprisings swiftly and ruthlessly, but still they continued and Rin had been ordered to remain inside the outer walls of the castle at all times. She no longer trained with any of the soldiers, and it was inconceivable to her that she was not allowed to exercise or practice to maintain any of her fighting skills. It was only after much pleading and a rather fantastic fit that the healer had grudgingly allowed her to work with her bow and arrow again, because it was unlikely that she would fall and hurt the growing heirs. Now, for the first time in months, she found that her quickly changing body had seemed to lose all of its coordination and abilities, and Rin was seething. She had always been a spectacular shot with a bow, but to look at the target now one would think she'd never held one in her hands before.  
She drew back a little further, adjusting the tilt of the bow to compensate for where the string was blocked by her belly. She took a deep breath and stilled, relaxing her fingers until the string slipped through and sent the arrow cutting through the air. With a solid thunk it embedded itself deeply into the packed straw, a hands breadth to the left of the center mark.  
Rin spat out a particularly imaginative string of curses, causing Arata to rouse from his nap long enough to open one eye and peer at her. The bakeneko was lounging in a pool of sunlight, the utter blackness of his fur seeming to swallow the beams. He had been Rin's constant companion since she had given him his name, seeming to enjoy the suspicion and discomfort that he inspired in the residents of the castle grounds. The servants had been particularly opposed to the cats' presence, and so naturally he had decided that when Rin moved about the castle he should ride draped across the back of her neck. The beast took a sick and twisted pleasure in watching the servants struggle, wanting to chase him away but not daring to contradict their lady. Arata would flick his nine tails against Rin's cheek as he waited with gleeful anticipation for one of the servants to break, though so far none had. Rin frowned on this behavior and had often lectured him at first, but she quickly realized she would have more luck chastising a river for flowing.  
Arata seemed to keep his word, no harm came to anyone who could prove it was the result of the bakeneko's ill will. The cat, in turn, seemed to think it beneath him to acknowledge anyone but Rin, and ignored everyone and everything else in the castle unless it did something to actively catch his attention. Only one person seemed exempt from the cat's pledge. During a weapons inspection, Katashi had been forced to leap sideways when the support on a rack of spears snapped, causing the dangerous blades to fall suddenly towards him. He had been furious, but Arata had been sleeping peacefully around Rin's neck. Another time, the commander had been sparring when his boot caught on a stone, causing him to stumble and drop his guard. His opponents blade had hissed by a hairs' breadth from his throat, and while the poor soldier had apologized profusely, Katashi had glared at the bakeneko where it sat by Rin, washing his paw industriously.  
Even Sesshoumaru had been suspicious of his presence at first, narrowing his eyes and watching the creature closely whenever he was near Rin. One day, quite a few weeks after the cat had arrived, Arata accompanied Rin on one of her daily walks, this time through the forest just outside of the gates. No wild youkai dared trespass so close to Sesshoumaru's stronghold, and so it was with a reasonable guarantee of safety that Rin struck out accompanied by her one guard. The soldier followed at a respectful distance, Rin having made it clear that she did not want to be crowded. The sun had been shining brightly and Rin had been thoroughly enjoying herself, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth as she strolled along.  
With an earsplitting squeal of rage, a wild boar had suddenly crashed through the underbrush. Its eyes were red and its tusks stretched high above its snout, razor sharp and gleaming. It was twice as big as any Rin had ever seen before, easily over four hundred pounds. Fixing its eyes on her, the beast bellowed and charged towards her. From behind her, the guard yelled frantically, too far to be able to react and Rin had felt a rush of terror as she reached for weapons that were no longer there. Frozen, knowing she could never outrun the beast, Rin had stared into the face of her death. From around her neck Arata suddenly lashed his nine tails, his eyes impossibly wide and pupils narrowing until the slits nearly disappeared in the acid green of his eyes. Without warning, the ground beneath the charging boar gave way and its front legs plunged into a hole, breaking with a sickening snap. The boar screamed in agony, writhing on the ground until the guard reached it and killed it with a quick slash of his sword.  
"Good thing there was a soft spot there," the guard said shakily, cleaning his sword off.  
"Rather bad luck for the boar," Rin had replied quietly, looking at Arata out of the corner of her eye. Tentatively, unsure of how he would receive the action, she reached up and carefully scratched behind one ear.  
"Thank you," she whispered. Awkwardly, Arata had leaned forward and butted his head gently against her jaw, the first sign of affection that he had ever attempted. After hearing Rin's story, Sesshoumaru no longer watched the cat with suspicion, and though he seemed to ignore the beast no one dared to object to Arata in his presence.  
Snapping back to the present, Rin grabbed another arrow from her quiver, determined to practice until she had regained her former accuracy. Once again she drew back on the bow, sighted down the shaft and took a breath, but as she released the string a kick from her stomach caused her to flinch and the arrow went wide. She pressed a hand to her rounded belly, feeling the babies inside wriggling around. The first time she had felt the flutter of movement inside her she had cried all night, overwhelmed by emotion. Her poor husband had been baffled and at a loss for how to console her, finally settling for simply holding her. Several weeks later in their rooms Sesshoumaru had happened to have his hand on her stomach when one of the babies kicked, and before Rin could blink he had settled her on the futon and placed both hands on her stomach, waiting raptly for the babies to move again.  
Now the gentle stirrings had become violent, and Rin was more than ready to give birth so that her rambunctious children could kick something besides her poor abused ribs and organs. Rin wasn't sure she would survive the next few weeks until she went into labor, and when added to her swollen joints and aching back, Rin was testy. Snatching up another arrow she notched it and began to raise the bow to aim.  
"You are wearing out my children," rumbled a deep voice, and a moment later Sesshoumaru stepped out into the sunlight. Rin scowled and resumed aiming, this arrow landing much closer to the center than the last.  
"They wore me out first," she replied grouchily. She turned to see him eyeing the bow and held it to herself protectively. "If you try to take this, I will shoot you," she warned with narrowed eyes. Arata lifted his head and perked his ears, intrigued, though Sesshoumaru seemed unimpressed by the threat. He glided towards her and Rin watched his lithe steps with envious eyes. She felt bloated and awkward compared to his graceful movements, and as she waddled towards him her anger became anguish and tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them back but Sesshoumaru could smell them and immediately lifted her chin to meet his gaze, concerned.  
"I'm fat and I can't shoot anymore," Rin wailed, and Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he leaned in to press a kiss to her trembling lips.  
"You have never looked more beautiful," he promised, brushing her unruly hair away from her face. He opened his mouth to say more, but with a sudden snarl he whirled around, tucking her behind his back just as Arata rose to his feet, fur standing on end. What seemed like a small army of demons swarmed over the walls and Sesshoumaru's eyes melted to red as he leapt to meet them, poison whip hissing through the air and sending limbs flying. He moved too quickly for Rin to follow, destroying his enemies, but wherever he cut them down more fell in to replace them. Rin, still clutching her bow and quiver, waddled as quickly as she could towards the castle, knowing Sesshoumaru would need to know she was safe to concentrate completely on the battle. Arata leapt on to her shoulder with a hiss, and out of the corner of her eye Rin saw a branch break, tumbling a smaller demon to the ground. It landed with a hard thud and Rin saw that it clutched a bow much like hers in its talons. It shook its head to try to clear it and with a snarl raised the weapon and moved it towards her, but before it could fire Rin had set an arrow and released it, aiming for the widest part of its core. Her aim was off, but luck was with her and the arrow caught the creature in the throat. It gurgled, clawing at its neck as it fell to the ground and finally ceased moving. With one last slash of his claws, Sesshoumaru dispatched the last of the demons and turned towards her, eyes desperate to see that she was unhurt. He started towards her just as Katashi came charging into the courtyard, sword drawn.  
"My lord!" he panted, "I was coming to find you when I heard the commotion!"  
"Convenient," Arata hissed quietly in Rin's ear, tails lashing behind him. Rin silently watched the commander survey the scene. He took in the corpses of the demons that had swarmed Sesshoumaru, eyes flickering to the solitary demon with the bow before darting quickly to the tree it had fallen from.  
"An assassination attempt, it would seem," the commander stated flatly. He turned to Rin, "Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, concern oozing from every word. Rin stiffened and opened her mouth but it was Sesshoumaru who answered.  
"She is unharmed," he barked, eyes still red with rage. "They dare attack us here?" he said, hair whipping around him with the force of the power still built around him. Katashi saluted him with his sword.  
"My lord, I was on my way with urgent news. We have found the leaders of the rebellion at last, along with a vast horde of youkai that they have gathered to their cause, the main body of their forces. They are far to the north, near the border to Lord Aoi's territory. With the regular soldiers it will take a day's march to reach them," the commander reported. Sesshoumaru curled his lip in frustration, lamenting that only the most powerful of the Inuyoukai could attain a full transformation and fly.  
"I will send a messenger to Lord Aoi to inform him of the situation, as an ally he may wish to send reinforcements." Sesshoumaru replied. "You prepare our forces, then take a unit ahead to act as scouts and pinpoint their location. I will lead the main force myself. We leave at dawn."  
With that Sesshoumaru turned and ushered Rin into the castle saying nothing until she was tucked securely under the covers. He paced the room restlessly, unwilling to leave her alone but longing to immediately pursue the demon who had dared orchestrate the attack on his mate. Rin watched him with worried eyes.  
"Don't go," she whispered at last. He stopped pacing and turned to look at her.  
"Those fools tried to kill you," he replied coldly. "How could I let them live? This is a chance to stop these uprisings at the source, I cannot allow the opportunity to pass."  
"How sure are you that Katashi's information is reliable?" Rin continued desperately. "Has anyone else confirmed it?"  
"His information has produced results since the beginning of this rebellion, I'll not doubt him now." Sesshoumaru knelt by the futon, taking her cold hands in his. "I cannot allow this to continue, not when you and our children are in danger." He spoke calmly, but his fury was a tangible force surrounding him that made goose bumps rippled down her arms. He stood, turning towards the door. "I must see to the preparations," he said, and with that he was gone. Rin pulled her knees up as far as she could and wrapped her arms around them, suddenly cold. Arata materialized out of the shadows and leaped up onto the futon, brushing up against her comfortingly. The dark creature was surprisingly soft and Rin stroked her hand down his back, smiling a little when the bakeneko allowed it.  
"He is a fool who cannot see the snake coiled as his feet," Arata hissed. Rin leaned back against the wall, suddenly weary.  
"Katashi has been Sessshoumaru's commander since just after his father died," Rin stated, parroting Sesshoumaru's words to her. "He has been instrumental in building Sesshoumaru's empire here in the west, and just because we don't like him doesn't mean he's not good at his job. He is cruel and manipulative, but he is a good leader," she answered. Arata did not answer, instead crouching down beside her with his eyes fixed on the door watchfully. Rin was exhausted, and she fell asleep to the sound of the bakeneko growling softly under his breath.  
Dawn broke over an eerily quiet castle. Row upon row of soldiers stood at attention under Sesshoumaru's hard gaze, none daring to move. He stalked to the head of the formation to address the fighters.  
"Today we march to war," he stated simply. "Fight for our home." He looked up at the walls of the castle where Rin stood flanked by Michiko and Taichi, her hands on her stomach and her eyes filled with worry. He turned away and the soldiers fell into formation behind him, thousands of feet thundering away from the castle. As the hours passed, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were with his mate. He had left a unit of soldiers behind to guard the castle, but he chafed that he was not there to protect her himself. He could not, however, send his army away to do battle without his support, and so was left with no choice but to lead them. Still, the further away he marched from her, the more unsettled he became. Something was wrong; he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He focused forward, eyes roving the landscape as they neared the area where Katashi had reported the rebels to be. A breeze fluttered by and Sesshoumaru caught the scent of fresh blood, Inu blood. He picked up the pace, leaving the main column behind as he moved to investigate.  
An orb of light descended from the sky like a falling star, and with a tremendous impact Lord Aoi landed and stood cutting off Sesshoumaru's path. He was panting, obviously having flown very quickly, and frantically ran towards the younger daiyoukai.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, we tried to send messengers! It's a trap! There is no youkai horde here, the unit you sent ahead has been destroyed, Katashi's scent is all over the corpses and is already hours old. This was all meant to lure you and your soldiers away from the castle!" he gasped. Sesshoumaru's blood froze in his veins he turned back towards his home.  
"Rin," he choked, and a heartbeat later was in the sky, flying too fast for any of his nobles to hope to keep up. Rin, he thought fervently, wind whipping his kimono out behind him as he streaked through the sky in a blaze of light. Rin, hold on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. What is gonna happen to Rin without Sesshoumaru? R&R, please, and comments are deeply appreciated ☺


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, still a big negative on the whole owning the Inuyasha characters thing. However, in doing my research for the story I ended up getting distracted by some super awesome youtube compilations of what a billy-badass Sesshy is. YAY SESSHOUMARU! Not that that has anything to do with rights to the show, of course. But it was fun and made me squeak and wriggle with joy =^.^=

~Chapter Seventeen~  
Rin reached subconsciously for the dagger that was concealed in the sleeve of her kimono as she watched her husband lead the warriors of their land to battle, flicking it over and under her fingers in a nervous tick. The sharp blade glittered dangerously in the rays of the rising sun as it spun, as beautiful as it was deadly. As Sesshoumaru disappeared into the distance, Rin's heart ached and a heavy weight settled about her shoulders. Michiko watched Rin out of the corner of her eye, and after a moment her hand flicked out, quick as a snake, catching the dagger mid-spin. Rin looked at her, startled, and the demoness placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, carefully offering the blade back to her friend handle first.  
"Worrying will help no one, my friend. Are you hungry? Let's go see what we can bully out of the cooks," she urged, and though Rin's stomach was in knots she tucked the blade back into its sheath and followed the youkai away from the gates, Taichi following protectively behind. Rin glanced over her shoulder one last time into the distance where the Inuyoukai who held her heart had vanished, and prayed fervently for his safe return.  
Clouds gathered shortly after, rumbling gray masses rolling in to block out the sun and cast dark shadows across the castle. Soon, a cold rain began to fall, washing away what little color was left and leaving the world dreary and gray. A tense hush enveloped the castle as the remaining guards patrolled vigilantly and Rin brooded. The hours passed, the residents of the castle becoming more and more agitated as morning turned into afternoon.  
Rin, Taichi and Michiko gathered in Michiko's quarters, lounging on the soft pillows the demoness had scattered about the rooms. The two youkai conversed in hushed tones, but try as they might they could not draw Rin into their conversation. Arata lay tensely in her lap, his nine tails lashing back and forth in agitation as she stroked his midnight fur, staring into the fire Taichi had built to ward off the chill in the air.  
"Rin!"  
With a start, Rin snapped her gaze to Taichi, realizing that her companions had been calling to her for some time.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. The two demons exchanged a worried glance.  
"I asked if you were alright," Taichi repeated. Michiko's brilliant green eyes were shadowed with concern as she leaned towards the younger woman.  
"You've been staring at nothing for the last hour," she said quietly. "You aren't here with us, are you? Your thoughts are up north."  
"I'm sorry," Rin said sincerely, rubbing her hand over her face, "I just can't stop worrying about him."  
"Sesshoumaru is the strongest warrior this world has ever known. He is unrivaled in battle, and will not fall to some petty usurper with delusions of grandeur," Taichi assured her confidently.  
"My head knows," Rin replied softly, "but in my heart I am more afraid now than I have ever been. Even the strongest warrior will fall to a blade buried in his back, and whether he chooses to see it or not my lord has a viper coiled around his feet." Taichi opened his mouth, automatically moving to defend his commander but he bit the words off before they could escape. He blinked, clearly torn between his loyalty to her and his loyalty to his commander. Rin took pity on him, offering him a smile she did not feel.  
"Never mind," she said with false cheer. "Sesshoumaru will be back soon, the rest of the fighters as well, and they should be welcomed home with a feast the likes of which has never been seen before. Now, what do we have in the kitchens that we can prepare?"  
The demons enthusiastically supported her idea, grateful for her change of mood, and immediately launched into planning. Rin nodded and smiled emptily, not really listening to their suggestions. As night fell, thunder rumbled ominously in the distance and Rin turned to look out a window. Rain continued to pound down on the roof and the feeling of dread that had been slowly growing in the pit of her stomach filled her until she could barely breathe past the pressure of it. Something was terribly wrong. She stood, Arata leaping to the ground, but had no idea where she was needed or what it was that she needed to do.  
Rin's blood turned to ice in her veins when the alarm bell began to toll, the sound of soldiers calling frantically back and forth shattering the silence of the evening. She darted towards the door, and when Taichi grabbed her to prevent her leaving Rin struggled so viciously that he was forced to release her for fear of her hurting herself. Immediately she was gone, making her way as quickly as she could through the darkness to the outer wall. She was instantly soaked through; the rain beat down on her mercilessly as she struggled up the stone steps until at last she reached the top. Flinging herself against the parapet, she pushed her sodden hair impatiently away and blinked to clear the water from her eyes. She gasped in horror at the sight that met her, thousands upon thousands of youkai gathered in a screaming mass just beyond the walls. Michiko and Taichi burst through the curtain of rain just as another flash of lightning sliced through the sky, illuminating the vast horde gathered at their gates, and they stood in shocked silence as shadows once again covered their foe.  
"GET BACK INSIDE!" Taichi roared, and in an instant Michiko had Rin in an iron grip and was dragging her back towards her rooms. Taichi followed long enough to ensure that they arrived safely, then slammed the door behind them and raced off to join the undermanned unit defending the walls.  
For what seemed like hours, Rin and Michiko hid in the darkness of the room, having put out all the lights to avoid drawing attention to their location. The violent sounds of battle traveled through the window between earth shaking rolls of thunder, and the lightning that proceeded it showed the demoness pacing the room restlessly. Rin stroked her hands over her belly, grateful that her children seemed to sense the urgency of the situation and were holding still. Arata twined around her feet, unable to keep still but unwilling to venture far from her side. His eyes were bright in the darkness and he chattered softly to himself, teeth clicking together in a feline hunting song. Rin closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe calmly as the screams and sounds of fighting drew closer.  
The door burst open and a dark shadow filled the doorway. Lightning flashed, illuminating a blood covered Taichi. He nearly fell through the doorway, keeping his feet seemingly by will alone.  
"They've breached the outer walls," he gasped, and Rin could hear blood gurgling in his lungs as he spoke. His right arm hung uselessly at his side, and in his left he clutched dripping katana.   
"We need to get her to the tower," he said, addressing Michiko. "There is only the one entrance, we'll be able to hold it from the courtyard below. Hurry!" he demanded, and the two women surged past him, Arata scampering at Rin's heels. Rin cursed as they wove their way through the buildings. The tower was part of the main structure and was across the bailey, a long stretch of open land between the small buildings along the outer walls and the castle itself. They would be vulnerable as they tried to cross, and for a moment Rin hated herself for her lack of speed and the clumsiness that might cost her friends their lives. The storm was unrelenting as they made their way towards their destination, though the rain and darkness helped camouflage their movements. Suddenly, there was nothing but the open stretch of land in front of them, the tower looming up out of the darkness. With a silent signal from Taichi, the four of them raced towards the tenuous safety that it represented, the rain cutting at them like thousands of tiny blades. They ran as fast as Rin could, her feet slipping occasionally in the icy mud. Michiko held her under one arm to urged her along, and Rin gritted her teeth and pushed herself as hard as she could. They were almost to the tower door when Taichi hit the ground, an arrow piercing his thigh. With a roar of agony, he snapped the fletching off the bolt and ripped it from his flesh, struggling back to his feet. They turned to see demons pouring from every direction, howling as they closed in on their quarry.  
"Get her to the tower!" Taichi commanded, and turned away from them, one lone soldier standing against an army. But he was not alone.  
"Silly pup," Michiko whispered as she guided Rin to the door, Arata panting behind her. The Inuyoukai's eyes bled to from emerald green to blood red as she turned, her mouth stretching into a feral smile as power built around her, making her kimono swirl in the whirlwind she was creating. Rin watched in awe as Michiko screamed, the battle cry becoming a thunderous roar as she transformed into her true form. Long, lithe limbs stretched and cracked as silky white fur rippled from her skin. Larger and larger she grew until she towered over the oncoming demons, dripping fangs longer than Rin's leg bared in defiance. The demoness was terrible and graceful as she leaped into the oncoming demons, and Rin was stunned that she had been so mislead by Michiko's ornamental bearing. She had forgotten that the other woman had been betrothed to Sesshoumaru, only the most powerful of women would have been considered a good match. Michiko was vicious and ruthless, countless demons falling to her fangs and crushed beneath her mighty paws, and even Taichi seemed awed. He shook himself and followed her, dispatching enemies with his sword as he trailed in her destructive wake.  
Rin felt a keen sense of guilt as she realized that she had kept one of the castles most valuable assets out of play, not even realizing that Michiko had been forgoing the battle to see to her protection. She would not make such a mistake again. She looked down at Arata where he crouched at her feet, eyes wide with glee at the destruction Michiko was wreaking.  
"I know I made you promise to do no harm, Arata," she said. The cat looked up at her, tails quivering with excitement. "I've changed my mind. If there is anything you can do, please help them!" she begged. The cat seemed to grow even darker, as if feeding on the shadows and death surrounding him.  
"Hmmm, how delightful," he purred, turning his attention back to the battle. His nine tails lashed violently back and forth, his eyes widening impossibly as he stared out over the devastation of the battlefield. His pupils narrowed until they nearly disappeared in the glowing acid green of his eyes, and with a deadly hiss that sent a shudder down Rin's spine his power surged out of him and spread across the field. The temperature dropped until Rin could see the fog of her gasping breaths, the rain turning to hail, and with a sick horror Rin saw the mangled corpses of the rebel youkai begin to twitch. One by one, then faster and faster the bodies dragged themselves to their feet, standing on shattered and missing limbs with no regard to pain. Their eyes were glassy in death as they raised their weapons and the bakeneko set them on their former comrades, animating the corpses as quickly as Michiko could bring the demons down.  
"Get insssside, Misssstresss," the feline hissed out, straining to hold the incredible magic he was weaving. Rin turned and burst through the door, barring it securely behind her. Her eyes darted around and she raced for the stairs, her tactical training having taught her that higher ground would offer her more protection. She labored up the flights until at last she reached the top floor, dashing out of the stairwell and into the tower's top room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the wood and closed her eyes, gasping for breath. She had a horrible stitch in her side, and she grimaced for a moment until it passed, then stood and stepped further into the room.  
"How disappointingly predictable," a sharp, clipped voice oozed from the shadows. Rin stared uncomprehendingly as Katashi stepped into a pool of light, flanked by two enormous demon guards. Each stood half a head taller than Katashi and wore enough plate armor that a smaller demon would have been crushed. Muscles bulged in their arms, their scaly skin the deep red color of dried blood. Fangs protruded from both their upper and lower jaws, and their eyes were a flat, soulless black. Katashi's gaze slithered over her body insultingly, taking in the kimono that was plastered to her body, displaying the curve of her pregnant belly.  
"How did you get here?" she demanded. She didn't bother wasting time accusing him of orchestrating the attack, they both knew he was the culprit. "Sesshoumaru sent you out with an advance team."  
"Yes he did," Katashi replied, nodding his head gravely. An awful smile twisted his handsome face. "I killed them and came back for you, my little human. He likely found their shredded bodies hours ago."  
"You know Sesshoumaru won't be far behind you," Rin said bravely, lifting her chin and trying to distract him as she moved both her arms behind her back. He began to stalk towards her.  
"Oh, I'm counting on it my dear. However, he is oh so very far away, and in his rush to return to your side he will leave his fighters behind. They will never be able to keep up with him, and he will be utterly alone when at last he arrives." His eyes gleamed fanatically as he advanced, and Rin backed up until her back was pressed against the door, hands conducting a subtle, frantic search of her sleeves.  
"Even alone, he is more than a match for you," she spat. Katashi glared at her, lip curling for a moment into a snarl before the handsome mask slipped back into place and he smiled at her.  
"Well, yes, Sesshoumaru does seem to have an uncanny knack for winning his battles, but the strength of a leader is not merely his successes in battle. A good leader has to be willing to use any advantage he has, and to eliminate any weaknesses. You, my dear, are Sesshoumaru's weakness, and he should have eliminated you long ago. If he had, I wouldn't be able to use you against him now, would I?" he taunted silkily.   
He stepped closer and reached towards her just as Rin's hands closed around the handle of the dagger in her sleeve. Soundlessly, so as not to give herself away, she yanked the blade free and lashed out towards the demon's face. He was too fast, and though she managed to score a line of blood down his cheek, he caught her arm in his fist before more damage could be done. Squeezing the delicate bones ruthlessly, he smiled down at her and twisted his hand, snapping her arm with a sick crunch that sent a wave of nausea through her and nearly made her black out, the muscles in her stomach clenching in an agonizing echo of the pain.  
"Now that was rude," the demon chastised, and he yanked her forward by her broken arm, sending another wave of excruciating pain lancing through her. "I don't plan to kill you just yet," he said tauntingly. "We can behave like civil creatures until our guest arrives." He smiled maniacally down at her.  
"And now, we wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Where the heck is Sesshoumaru?! Fluffykins better get a move on, or he's not going to have a home to come home to.  
> On a side note, I've found that I'm writing shorter chapters so that I can stretch it out lol. I don't want the story to end! It makes it a little tougher when I know exactly what's going to happen, but I'm still not ready for it... I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last one or not, but at most we're down to the last two. ::Cries:: What am I going to do with myself when I don't have this anymore?!  
> Anyhoo, as always R&R and I absolutely adore those of you who have commented so far! I will be completely honest and say that I'm enough of a comment hound that I tried to write faster just so I could get your feedback :P Don't disappoint me now!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS! Hmm, that came out a bit aggressive. Still, it's irritating after all the effort I've put into it. I feel like Wile. E. Coyote chasing the Road Runner... and now I just had the most hilarious daydream about being strapped to an ACME rocket while Sesshoumaru yelled "MEEP MEEP!" and ran away.

~Chapter Eighteen~  
Michiko screamed in defiance as her front leg buckled beneath her, her shoulder slamming into the ichor that covered the ground. Where she was not covered in mud her beautiful white coat had been stained red, her many wounds bleeding so profusely that even the driving rain could not sluice the color away before fresh waves of red surged through to replace it. The youkai surrounding her hacked at her with talons and swords while she struggled to her feet. She shook herself violently, knocking back the worst of her attackers, and with a battle cry she lashed out and eviscerated another group of demons. Her head darted forward with the speed of a snake, sharp fangs ripping apart an ogre before she turned her attention to another cluster of youkai. She was at the end of her considerable strength, Taichi having fallen to the swarm of demons long ago. Michiko had dragged his unconscious body to the base of the tower and turned to protect him. Arata had collapsed under the strain of maintaining his magic soon after and his puppets buckled in the same instant, leaving her to face the army alone. The cat lay near Taichi, unconscious and barely breathing. Michiko reached deep inside herself to gather the last dregs of her power, gritting her teeth as the demon horde continued to hack and slash at her flanks. If she could not hold against the demons there would be no one standing between Rin and the horde, and Taichi and Arata would be slaughtered as well. She lunged forward and with a bellow of agony turned to snap at the enormous spear that was embedded in her ribs behind her front leg. Her strength drained away and she fell to the ground, the demons screeching in triumph as they rushed in for the kill. Suddenly, a bright light slammed into the courtyard with the force of a meteor, the shockwave from the impact killing the demons in the immediate vicinity and blasting the rest of the horde off their feet. Michiko struggled to lift her head, and when she did her heart nearly stopped beating.  
Lighting ripped across the sky as Sesshoumaru rose slowly from his crouch, rain dripping down claws lengthened beyond any that Michiko had ever seen. His blood red eyes glowed eerily in the darkness and his lips were twisted into a ferocious snarl. His markings were jagged slashes across his face and the growl emanating from him rumbled deeper than even the thunder that crashed overhead. The daiyoukai was magnificent and terrible as he stood alone amongst his enemies, and his power surged around him in a whirlwind that expanded to encompass the entire courtyard. Regaining their feet, the rebel youkai rushed towards him, determined to overwhelm him with numbers. Eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and charged.  
It was a slaughter. Moving too fast for even Michiko to follow, Sesshoumaru massacred the demons, merciless in his butchery. Blood sprayed around him in a rain of its own, spurting from ripped arteries and destroyed limbs. Poison flowed from him across the ground in a fog so thick that even the storm could not disperse it, melting flesh and bone on contact and sending his enemies collapsing into screaming convulsions, their bodies beginning to disintegrate before their tortured minds even had a chance to cease functioning. With the last of her strength, Michiko returned to her human form and put a barrier up around herself and her two fallen allies, watching with horrified awe as her lord bathed in the blood of his enemies.  
Despite the brutality of Sesshoumaru's attacks, the sheer number of youkai he faced made it impossible to dodge every blow. Gashes appeared on his arms and back, signs of demons determined to slay him even in their last agonizing moments. He did not stop to acknowledge the wounds, turning to dispatch his attackers with the same ferocity as he had their predecessors.  
After what could have been minutes, or hours, Sesshoumaru stood still amidst the carnage that had been the rebellion, searching for enemies through eyes still tinged with the red haze of bloodlust. There was no one left, the courtyard utterly silent in the rain. A flicker of movement near the base of the tower caught his attention and he stalked towards it. Michiko leaned against the enormous stones, Taichi's head pillowed in her lap. She was struggling for breath, her tattered kimono showing a gruesome wound under her arm. Each gasp bubbled, and a stream of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth when she coughed weakly. Her half closed eyes turned away in desperate submission as the blood covered daiyoukai glided closer, his feral gaze sending a shock of terror through her.  
"Rin?" he rumbled, eyes narrowed on her ragged form.  
"Tower…" Michiko wheezed painfully, "got her in… just before you arrived. Held them off… as long as we could.." her vision narrowed to pinpricks and her head swam.  
"Katashi?" he snarled, uncaring. Michiko forced herself out of the darkness and tried to collect her thoughts, looking up at him in confusion.  
"Katashi?" she repeated, "We did not see him…" Her eyes widened, and with an anguished wail she tried to drag her broken body towards the door to the tower. Red hot fury flooded Sesshoumaru's veins, so consuming that he did not feel the tiny terrified brush of power against his mind. Forgoing the stairs completely, Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and flew straight to the top of the tower, crashing through a window in a storm of glass and broken wood.  
"Ah! Our guest has arrived, my darling!"  
Sesshoumaru whipped around to see Katashi standing across the room, his left hand around Rin's throat as he used her as a shield. In the back of his mind the daiyoukai registered the two enormous lizard demons that moved to flank him, but his attention was focused solely on the evil creature that held his mate captive. His eyes raked over her, searching for injuries, and what he found renewed the fury boiling in his veins. Rin's kimono was a tattered mess around her and her hair hung in ragged clumps about her face. Her skin was an unhealthy grey color, and her right forearm flopped sickly when Katashi jerked her back, obviously broken. Her eyes clung to him as a shudder coursed through her tiny frame, her uninjured left arm clutching protectively at her swollen stomach. Katashi smiled maliciously from his spot behind Rin and Sesshoumaru tensed, preparing to attack.  
The scent of Rin's blood flooded Sesshoumaru's senses and he froze, eyes riveted on the tiny rivulets of blood that trickled down Rin's throat from where Katashi's claws had barely pricked the delicate skin over her life vein. Katashi curled his claws just a tiny bit tighter and Sesshoumaru heard Rin bravely choke back a whimper of pain.  
"Ah, ah, ah, Sesshoumaru," Katashi taunted, deliberately dropping the honorific. "We wouldn't want any harm to come do our dear lady, now would we?"  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, trying to decide if his speed was enough reach Rin before the youkai could rip out her throat. Katashi's lips curled into a snarl as he read the threat in the daiyoukai's eyes, and his right hand snaked around to press his claws against Rin's swollen belly.  
"If you so much as twitch, I will rip her open end these wretched hanyous before they draw their first tainted breath," he snarled viciously. Sesshoumaru was rooted to the spot, his fear for his unborn children's lives echoed in Rin's terrified eyes. His mind raced, seeking desperately for some way he could save his mate and children, but try as he might he could think of nothing that would not result in Rin being torn apart. As a daiyoukai he was incredibly fast, but Katashi was a powerful demon in his own right and his deadly claws were already half embedded in Rin's tender flesh. Sesshoumaru's heart pounded and he had to tear his gaze away from where Katashi was tauntingly stroking Rin's stomach. The muscles beneath the demon's hand tensed sharply and Rin shuddered.  
"Good choice," the demon said silkily when Sesshoumaru made no move to attack. "You got here much more quickly than I expected, I had hoped to have more time to play before you arrived. Your pretty little mate and I were just discussing strength," he continued casually, as if they were having a normal, civilized conversation.  
"If you had any strength you would not hide behind a women and face me," Sesshoumaru hissed coldly. Katashi's skin flushed red in anger and he clutched tighter at Rin, making her gasp in pain.  
"Wrong!" he roared, and Rin fought a wave of dizziness as his hands clenched in anger. She struggled against the demons grip, left hand reaching up to try to pull his hand from around her throat. "If you had any true strength, then I would not hold all the power!" Katashi's eyes glittered maniacally and Sesshoumaru fought desperately against the instincts that were driving him to attack the insane creature holding his mate captive.   
"You are weak!" the commander snarled. "This pathetic human is a liability that you could not afford, and yet you took no steps to eliminate her. Did you think yourself so powerful that no one would challenge you?"  
"Then challenge me!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Come to me, and we will see who is strong enough to rule this land."  
"And we are back to strength," Katashi said impatiently. "There is more than simply the strength of your claws. For example, I know that were I to fight you, I would fail. I am a great fighter, but my true strengths lie in other areas. Like strategy." A cold smile spread across the demon's face. "And negotiation."  
Sesshoumaru's gaze fastened on the other youkai, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out Katashi's plan. He cocked his head slightly to indicate that he was listening.  
"You cannot remain alive, I'm afraid," Katashi began with false regret. "However, what use have I for a human and two half-breed bastards? They are no threat to me, whether they have your blood in them or not, no demon will rally around hanyous. Once you were eliminated, I would have no rivals. I see no reason that they could not be returned to that quaint little village to live under the protection of that disgusting half-breed brother of yours."  
"You expect me to believe that you would simply let them go," Sesshoumaru stated flatly.  
"I expect you to believe that I would uphold my end of a bargain," Katashi corrected. "In return for their lives, you do not fight. You will give up your life to me, and I will become the new Lord of the West."  
"And I would die for the chance that you will keep your word and let them live," Sesshoumaru asked again.  
"It's a better chance than they have now," Katashi pointed out coldly, digging his claws in to make Rin whimper. She struggled against his hold. "If you do not give me an answer, I will rip her apart."  
Sesshoumaru hesitated, hundreds of scenarios flashing through his mind as he searched desperately for a solution. The two lizard demons shifted impatiently as he considered each possibility, but he could think of nothing that would not end in Rin's death.  
"CHOOSE!" Katashi roared, drawing Rin close as he prepared to strike. Sesshoumaru's enraged snarl thundered through the room and with one last defiant look at Katashi, Sesshoumaru nodded.  
"Their lives for mine," he agreed.  
"No!" Rin cried, struggling against Katashi as she reached for her husband. Sesshoumaru met her eyes but made no move to come forward, his golden gaze burning into her. Katashi held her easily and smiled.  
"Take him!" he commanded, and the lizard warriors stepped forward to grab Sesshoumaru by the arms. The daiyoukai did not protest, standing proudly in his ripped, bloodstained kimono, unafraid.  
"Please, don't do this," Rin begged, eyes flooding with tears, "please!"  
"Come now, don't cry! You get to live, isn't that wonderful?" Katashi said in a sing-song voice. "Besides, there's no rush. I see no reason that we all can't play nicely for a little while, since the late lord is being so agreeable." He turned to the lizards restraining Sesshoumaru with a cold smile.  
"Play nice."  
With an evil hiss of laughter, one of the demons slammed his enormous fist into Sesshoumaru's jaw, a devastating blow that the daiyoukai made no move to deflect. Rin screamed when he staggered, but Sesshoumaru merely recovered and returned to his original position, staring coldly at Katashi. The second lizard slammed his knee sharply into Sesshoumaru's stomach, doubling him over, but still he did not fight back and risk his mate. With a wicked glee, the two demons proceeded to beat the unresisting daiyoukai, ripping huge gashes in his already torn flesh. Rin sobbed uncontrollably as the attacks went on and on and she watched Sesshoumaru endure the destructive assault without a sound, her heart breaking. Her wonderful, powerful lord was suffering for her, dying for her, and she was powerless to stop it. His beautiful golden eyes met her tear-filled ones and softened, a small smile at the corners of his mouth. In his eyes she read everything that he felt and had never needed to say, and she knew that when he died so would she. Her body might move and breathe, but her soul would never survive, it would follow him wherever he went. She looked deep into his eyes, tears streaming down her face.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
With a roar one of the lizards slammed his claws into Sesshoumaru's stomach so violently that they broke through on the other side, impaling him. Sesshoumaru choked on the blood that rushed to fill his mouth, coughing a fine mist of red. Rin screamed, feeling the blow as if it had been dealt to her. The demon yanked his hand free, and her lord fell to his knees. The lizard warrior drew his sword with a hiss of anticipation.  
Sesshoumaru struggled against the darkness closing in on him, gaze clinging to his mate, desperate to burn her image into his mind forever. He could feel his strength seeping out through his wounds. He was weary from the panicked flight to the castle, tired from battling the demon horde. He had nothing left to fight with and a strange calm settled over him. He prayed that Rin would get to the village safely, that their children would be born healthy and strong. The three of them could have a little hut like Kagome's, and the children would grow up knowing that they were loved and accepted. He wondered if they would be boys or girls, and his heart ached that he would never know. His breathing hitched as he was filled with an agonizing sorrow deeper than he had ever known, and in the shadows of his mind a tiny burst of power fluttered frantically. Sesshoumaru smiled sadly at the contact, thinking of Inuyasha and his little family, knowing that his brother would protect Rin's children as if they were his own. He opened the link the tiniest bit, doing his best to shield Ruka from the pain and despair coursing through his mind.  
"Finish it," Katashi commanded coldly.  
Farewell, Ruka he whispered through the connection, and with a final look at Rin, Sesshoumaru bowed his head. The other lizard warrior held his arms behind his back as the first raised his katana high, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.  
The blow did not fall. Two tiny hands came to rest on either side of his face, and snapping his head up, Sesshoumaru found himself staring into the deep brown eyes of Ruka.  
"Oji-san, you're hurt," her tiny voice quivered. The little girl was shaking, clearly terrified, and the portal swirling behind her wavered. Sesshoumaru's gaze darted around the room. Above him, the lizard warrior was mid-swing, snarling as he stared down at his victim. Katashi's eyes were wide with excitement, a victorious smile caught on his lips. Rin was pulling against the demon, face frozen in anguish, tears suspended on her cheeks. He turned back to the child in front of him.  
"Step back and close your eyes, little one," he commanded gently, and trustingly the girl obeyed, closing them tightly and covering them with her hands. Flexing, Sesshoumaru wrenched free from his captor. Whirling to face the lizard demons, he calmly ripped out their throats before turning and staggering towards Katashi. He felt the last of his strength slipping away as he regarded the demon that held his mate. He reached forward, gripping Katashi's right arm where it rested on Rin's stomach, and with a snarl ripped it away, the limb snapping off completely. With deft movements, he ripped Katashi's left arm off as well before pausing to catch his breath.  
"All the time in the world to torture you, and yet I have no time left to enjoy it," he murmured to himself, swaying slightly as his wounds bled and his vision clouded. Reaching out, he ripped the traitorous youkai's head from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously before moving to stand in front of Rin.  
"Ruka, you may release them," he instructed quietly, and suddenly his mate was flying into his arms.  
Rin blinked up at him in confusion.  
"Sesshoumaru!" she cried, flinging her unbroken arm around him. She tore her eyes away from him long enough to take in the bodies of the demons around her then looked back up at him.  
"But how…." she began, and suddenly noticed Ruka standing next to them, shaking. "Ruka! She exclaimed, releasing Sesshoumaru and pulling the little girl close. "Did you do this? How did you get here?"  
"Oji-san needed me," the child whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Rin opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly Sesshoumaru collapsed, falling to the floor. Immediately Rin was beside him, hands on his face.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she said in shock. His face was cold and he did not respond. Beginning to panic, she began to shake him, calling his name over and over, but still he did not move. Ruka began to cry as Rin pounded him on the chest with her unbroken hand, screaming his name.  
The door to the room opened and Taichi stumbled in, supporting Michiko with one shoulder and holding a still unconscious Arata in his other arm. He stared in horror as Rin continued to shake Sesshoumaru, begging him to wake up. Michiko covered her mouth with one hand, tears streaming down her face. Rin buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest and wept. Once again, her muscles seized and excruciating pain lanced through her body, but she hardly noticed past the pain in her heart.  
"You swore," she sobbed brokenly, "you swore you would always come back for me. Come back…" she cried. The wind howling past the window was the only sound in the room except for the sound of Rin's tears.  
A clawed hand gently pushed the hair back from her face, and Rin's tear filled eyes leapt up to meet warm golden ones.  
"You're here," she said, her voice catching in her throat. Sesshoumaru took a shuddering, agonized breath as he fought his way back into conciousness.  
"Did you doubt me?" he asked seriously. Rin held his hand to her face, eyes shining with all the love in her heart.  
"Never," she whispered fervently. With a glad cry, Michiko and Taichi rushed forward and Rin pulled Ruka back, cradling her broken arm as they helped their lord to sit up. The two injured youkai were talking excitedly, asking questions, exclaiming over the battle, puzzling over the appearance of Ruka. Rin stayed silent as an aura of relief filled the room. Another spasm shot through her stomach, nearly doubling her over in pain.  
"My lord," she said, gritting her teeth in pain. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She gave them a lopsided smile. "Not to add to an already difficult day, but I think I'm about to have your children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, me! Another cliffhanger :P Like I said before, I think I keep doing this because I'm so reluctant to end this story. The next chap will officially be the last :( I'm heartbroken thinking about it, I'm going to miss this story so much. Some of the best parts of my day are when I get on here and see how you guys feel about how things are going for Sesshy and Rin, I'll miss you! Anyhoo, as always R&R, it motivates me more than you can imagine! I love you all! lovelovelove XOXOXOXO


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My last master plan to gain ownership of Inuyasha failed miserably, and as a result I had to hide out for the past month in the cold, desolate wilderness of Antarctica. Alas, I still do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, now own penguins.

~Chapter Nineteen~  
Sesshoumaru sat staring at his claws in the early morning mist, the forest around Inuyasha's village slowly transforming from the deep shadows of the night into the eerie gray of dawn. His power had long since burned away the blood and gore that had covered him the night before, healing his wounds and leaving him once more whole. He growled low in his throat, filled with self-loathing that he should have such power and yet be so helpless.  
An anguished scream cut through the cold morning air, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and clenched his fist at the agony in it. Tiny bright pinpoints of pain sparked in his mind as his long claws pierced the flesh of his palm, but when he spread his fingers he could already feel the power flowing down his arm, the broken skin knitting back together and the blood burning away. He would give anything to be able to give that power to Rin. As he had so many times already, he replayed the last night's events over again in his mind. She had been so very hurt…  
Sesshoumaru stared at Rin, stunned, struggling to understand her sudden declaration. She looked back at him as steadily as she could, hunched over slightly, her face pale and strained. She cradled her broken arm to her chest, her swollen stomach stretching beneath her still damp clothing. She was shivering, though Sesshoumaru could not tell if it was from pain, cold, or shock. He could see the effort she was putting into remaining calm; Ruka had pressed herself as close to Rin's side as she could and was staring up at her with a worried expression. Even now, Rin was more concerned about others than she was about herself, though Sesshoumaru could smell the fear that she was trying so desperately to hide.  
"I want mama," Ruka whimpered quietly. Rin could not let go of her broken arm, but she bent over the child protectively, allowing the girl to grip her tattered kimono like a lifeline.  
"I know, Ruka-chan," Rin replied softly. She did her best to smile at the girl, trying to comfort her. "I want her too."  
Sesshoumaru pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Taichi and Michiko as they protested. His blood soaked kimono clung to him uncomfortably and he swayed for a moment, but already he could feel himself getting stronger as his power replenished itself and his body began to heal.  
"Ruka-chan," he spoke softly, slamming the door on the pain and worry he was feeling and projecting approval and pride, "you have been very brave. I know that you must be very tired, would you like to go home?" When the child nodded tentatively, Sesshoumaru continued. "We would like very much to go with you. Do you think you can help us get there?"  
Ruka blinked up at her uncle and nodded hesitantly. Sesshoumaru showered her with thoughts of how happy she had made him, though in the secret recesses of his heart he was filled with terror. Rin needed help immediately, she was trembling and he could sense her becoming weaker. He watched quietly as Ruka closed her eyes and summoned her power, his beast screaming at him to rush the little girl. He fought it back as a portal began to slowly form, Michiko and Taichi gasping in amazement as they backed away. In Taichi's arms, Arata slowly lifted his head and blinked his eyes, dazed. Taking in the growing portal, he wriggled free and trotted unsteadily over, obviously determined to go wherever Rin did. Sesshoumaru gave the two inu demons curt orders regarding the castle as he stepped toward Rin, lifting her into his arms and cradling her close. It was a sign of how much she was suffering that she did not utter a single protest, just pressed her face against his neck.  
"You will remain here and restore the castle to order in my absence. See that the wounded are sent to Yunna once she is found," he said in a clipped voice, willing his warmth into his mate as she shivered in his arms.   
With that, Sesshoumaru turned away, the two vassals already forgotten as he focused on the portal that continued to grow near his niece. The exhausted little girl faltered and the portal wavered, but with a determined frown she focused and the doorway settled. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru.  
"It's ready Oji-san," she said, her high sweet voice shaking. Without hesitation the daiyoukai stepped forward and Ruka grasped the fabric of his kimono, Arata twining about her feet. Together they stepped through the portal.  
That same step ended in the soft grass of the village right behind Inuyasha's home. The household was in an uproar despite it being the middle of the night, Kagome's fear-filled voice calling for Ruka and Inuyasha cursing as he searched the area frantically. Suddenly the hanyou shouted, and both parents appeared, racing towards their daughter. Kagome fell to her knees and embraced the girl, tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha was right behind her, his eyes darting from his unharmed daughter to his blood covered half-brother, to Rin, who was still shivering in her husband's arms.  
"What happened?" he demanded as Kichirou, Sango and Miroku arrived, panting.  
"Ruka saved my life," Sesshoumaru answered quietly, "and now Kagome will save Rin."  
The miko looked up, for the first time registering Sesshoumaru's battle ravaged form and Rin's obvious injuries. Rin groaned as another contraction hit her, and an instant later Kagome was on her feet shouting orders, sending Kichirou for Kaede and calling for water and cloths. She led Sesshoumaru into the house and quickly unrolled a pallet so that he could lay Rin down. He set her down as gently as he could, though she still whimpered when he tried to pull away. Her eyes were unfocused and her skin was clammy as she clung to him.  
"Don't go, Sesshoumaru," she begged, "Don't leave me."  
"He'll be waiting for you outside," Kagome assured her, gently pushing Sesshoumaru away. He snarled at her, refusing to move but the miko did not back down, looking at him calmly.  
"We need the room to work, Sesshoumaru. She needs you outside."  
Very reluctantly, Sesshoumaru pulled back, Rin's eyes clinging to him as he moved. He could not look away from her as he slowly withdrew, backing across the threshold just as Sango and Kaede appeared. Kagome ushered them in and turned to where Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway.  
"You will save her," he commanded.  
Kagome did not dignify that with an answer, slamming the door unceremoniously in his face and leaving him standing out in the darkness. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to return to Rin, insisting that he should be by her side, and he stood for a moment just outside the door fighting the instinct. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha approaching cautiously through the shadows and whirled on the hanyou with blood red eyes, filled with anger at his own helplessness and looking for an outlet. Inuyasha held up his hands and tucked his ears back, refusing to challenge his brother.  
"It would probably be best to come away from the door," he suggested softly. "These things take time."  
Sessoumaru felt his rage drain away, leaving him suddenly empty. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what he should do. Numbly, he turned and followed Inuyasha across the porch and sat cross-legged against the side of the house. Inuyasha settled down close enough to talk, but left Sesshoumaru plenty of space. Arata materialized from the shadows, slinking up over the edge of the porch and to the closed window, stretching up to peer inside before beginning to pace the length of the house. Before long Miroku arrived with a lantern, though neither the hanyou nor the daiyoukai were the least bit bothered by the darkness. He folded his legs neatly beneath him and smoothed out his robes. Sesshoumaru ignored the monk completely, but Inuyasha tilted his head inquisitively.  
"I took Ruka, Sayuri and Kichirou over to my home. The twins are watching the younglings, so I thought I would wait out here in case they need anything," the monk explained, nodding his head towards the doors. Sesshoumaru barely registered the comment, totally focused on the sounds he could hear inside the hut. He could hear Kagome and Kaede murmuring in hushed, intent tones. He strained his ears, furrowing his brow. Inuyasha and Kagome must have sound proofed the hut somehow, even with his sensitive ears he could hardly make out what they were saying. That would make sense, living this close to other people with all the sound that they made, it could drive a demon mad if he wasn't careful-  
A sudden scream ripped through the air and in an instant Sesshoumaru was leaping towards the door. A heavy weight latched on to his feet and he whirled around to see Inuyasha clinging to his legs in a vain attempt to stop him from rushing into the house. With a snarl and a motion too quick to follow, Sesshoumaru scooped the hanyou up and held him suspended by his neck, growling deep in his throat. Inuyasha clung to Sesshoumaru's wrist, fighting desperately to breathe while Miroku stood and rushed over.  
"Sesshoumaru, please let him go! He did the right thing, you can't go in there right now, you'll put Rin in even more danger if you get in the way!" said the monk frantically.  
Slowly the daiyoukai loosened his grip and Inuyasha fell to the porch, gasping for air. The hanyou glared up at his brother, massaging his neck, but after a moment the corner of his mouth quirked up. He glanced over at Miroku.  
"Remember when Kichirou was born?" he asked. The monk laughed a bit, raising his hand to his own neck.  
"You reacted much the same way during that first birth if I recall correctly," he said wryly. "Family trait, perhaps?"  
The two friends made their way back to their seats, Inuyasha glaring once more at Sesshoumaru for good measure before settling down. Uncertainly, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder towards the door, towards Rin. Arata stationed himself in front of the door and sat down firmly, clearly appointing himself guardian. Miroku glanced up at Sesshoumaru as he resumed his kneeling position.  
"You'll need to brace yourself for a lot more of that," he said cryptically. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him, saying nothing. Miroku smiled a little, correctly interpreting this as a sign of confusion, but refusal to probe further and reveal his ignorance. He decided to take pity on the other man.  
"Births take a very long time. I thought I was going to kill myself when Sango had the twins. The poor woman was in labor for a day, and I do mean a full day- sunset to just after sunset again. Kagome says it gets easier each time, and it does seem to, but that first time was awful."  
The three men fell quiet, and the night dragged slowly on, punctuated by periodic moans from the poor, suffering woman inside the hut. As the hours passed, the moans grew louder, eventually turning into agonized cries of pain. With each scream, Sesshoumaru grew more and more tense, fear for his mate becoming more tangible.  
"I'm not ashamed to say that I've never been so terrified in my life as I was each time Kagome gave birth," Inuyasha said with uncharacteristic perceptiveness. The glow of the lantern on Inuyasha's face had nothing to do with the shadows in his eyes as he remembered how he felt listening to his wife suffer on those nights.  
"The way she screamed, it was as if she were being torn apart, and there wasn't a thing I could do to help her," he continued, and Miroku nodded his head gravely. Sesshoumaru did not respond, but despite his silence found that the tightness in his chest had eased slightly. Kagome and Sango had survived this ordeal, and Rin was just as strong as they. Time dragged on, and the three were silent as the night crept towards the dawn.  
Sessoumaru opened his eyes, back in the present. Color was slowly seeping into the trees around them as the sun continued to rise, and he glanced over across the porch towards the door. Arata was once more peering in through the window, his ears pressed back against his head and his nine tails held low. He dropped back to his feet, his head down, and looked over to meet the daiyoukai's gaze. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, the bakeneko moved slowly over and crouched next to him, shivering. Sesshoumaru looked down at the cat that his mate loved so much, and after a moment's hesitation reached out to stroke his hand down the shaking beast's back. The cat did not acknowledge him other than to shift a bit to the side, pressing ever so slightly against his leg as another scream tore through the air.  
"She's getting weaker," Arata murmured worriedly. Sesshoumaru's heart clenched at the confirmation of what he had begun to fear. Her screams were more breathless, feebler than they had been, and they seemed to be growing further and further apart. He looked over to see Inuyasha growing tense as well as he also registered the changes. Fear began to flutter in Sesshoumaru's stomach, and he stopped breathing as a new scent wafted through the air.  
Blood. It was Rin's blood, a lot of it. He met the hanyou's wide golden eyes with his own, pride forgotten.  
"This is normal?" he asked softly, nearly begging. Inuyasha's shocked expression did not change as he stared back at his brother before giving him an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Sesshoumaru's heart plummeted.  
"SESSOUMARU!" Rin's scream cut him like a knife, and this time no one tried to stop him as he raced for the door. He slammed the door open and was shocked at the chaos that greeted him. The three women were rushing back and forth, passing supplies and talking over each other in an overwhelming blur of movement and sound.  
"They're too early, it's too soon—"  
"—we need to stop the bleeding—"  
"—the babies are turned the wrong direction, they can't get out—"  
Sesshoumaru's gaze locked on Rin where she lay gasping weakly on the pallet. Her eyes were glazed with pain as they rolled around the room, clearing for a fraction of an instant when she saw him standing in the doorway. Desperately she reached her arms out to him and immediately he was at her side, brushing the sweat-dampened hair from her eyes while she clasped his other hand to her. Her torn and bloodied kimono had been removed and replaced with a plain white one, and though they had not had time to put a splint on her broken arm it had been wrapped tightly.  
"If you're going to be here, help," Kagome snapped impatiently. "Prop her up a bit."  
Sessoumaru didn't take exception to the tone, simply slid around to Rin's head and pulled her shoulders into his lap, her head against his stomach. Once positioned, she seemed to be able to breathe a bit better, much to Sesshoumaru's relief, though she was obviously still in danger.  
"What is happening?" he asked. Kagome answered, her voice tense.  
"Rin is hemorrhaging, bleeding from the inside. My guess is that the walls where the babies are were weakened from being so stretched out, and something ripped during the contractions. Little claws can be dangerous," she added, and Sesshoumaru's own claws tightened on Rin's shoulders.  
"How much longer will this take?" he demanded. Kagome shook her head in frustration.  
"I don't know, I can't see anything," she exclaimed. "I'm only making educated guesses at this point. Either way, something must be done soon. She can't take this much longer."  
The demon looked down at his mate as she fought for breath, her eyes unfocused. The women worked frantically, but Sesshoumaru could feel the strength draining out of Rin. He could hear her heart beating frantically, racing despite becoming weaker and weaker. Suddenly her body bowed as the muscles around her stomach rippled violently and she screamed, her voice raw and filled with pain. He held her while she writhed, wishing he could take her place. Finally the muscles stopped straining and she collapsed. Sesshoumaru was alarmed to hear her heart beating unevenly, fluttering in her chest. She managed to focus on him for a brief second, doing her best to reach for his face where he bent over her.  
"I-I'm…sorry…" she gasped. "I'm s-so…tired." Her hand fell to her side and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her as best he could, trying to comfort her.  
"Rin, it will only be a little longer, you have to be strong now," he commanded urgently. "You will fight!" She smiled up at him, eyes clouded with pain.  
"Love…you.." she whispered, eye lids sliding down in exhaustion. In Sesshoumaru's ears, her heart struggled weakly, one stuttering beat. Another.  
Silence.  
For a long moment, no one moved and Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, unbelieving.  
"Rin," he said, shaking her a bit. She did not move, her head lolling to one side bonelessly.  
"RIN!" he roared, clutching her to him. At Rin's side, Kagome choked on a sob, covering her mouth. Kaede and Sango moved to place their hands on her shoulders, tears gathering in their eyes. In the doorway Miroko and Inuyasha stood frozen, staring in horror while Arata peered from behind their legs.  
Sesshoumaru saw only his mate lying lifeless in his arms. He pulled her against him, refusing to believe she was gone.  
"Rin, please," he begged quietly, nuzzling her face, her neck, anything to prompt some sort of response.  
"Please don't leave me here…" he trailed off brokenly, holding the motionless body against him. She did not stir, even her stomach was still, and he buried his face in her neck, unable to breathe past the pain as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. On the other side of the body, Kagome and Sango were weeping softly.  
"We need to try to get the children out," Kaede said softly, and Sesshoumaru stared at her uncomprehendingly. When he finally understood her meaning, his eyes bled red in fury and he snarled at her so viciously that everyone in the room fell back.  
"You will not touch her," he whispered in a deadly hiss, holding her protectively against him. Kagome stepped forward, tears streaming down her face.  
"Please oji-san," she entreated, "if we don't hurry we may lose Rin's children as well."  
Rin's children, Sesshoumaru thought, staring down at his mate's lifeless features. Their children, together. All that he would have left of the bright, beautiful woman that had become the center of his world. He looked at Kagome and nodded very slowly, his eyes lost and broken.  
"I will hold her," he said hesitantly, his voice catching. Very carefully, as if he were afraid to hurt her, he repositioned his arms around Rin's shoulders and held her steady, gently brushing her hair out of her face. Kagome was unable to hold in her sobs as she reached for a very sharp knife, but she clenched her eyes closed and forced herself to take a deep breath as she positioned herself by Rin's distended belly. Carefully, she placed the tip of the blade against Rin's flesh.  
A strange pressure filled the room, a heavy crackling energy like that of a thunderstorm. Goosebumps spread down Sesshoumaru's arm in response, and he saw the others in the room shiver as the foreign power filled the house. They looked around frantically, searching for the source, but Sesshoumaru had eyes only for his mate and so was the only one who saw her belly ripple. The twins were moving, wriggling frantically in the cage of muscle and flesh around them. The power intensified and began to pulse in time with their movements, becoming stronger and stronger with every second that passed.  
"It's the children," Sango whispered when she saw Rin's stomach, her voice filled with awe, and everyone turned to stare. Blue light suddenly engulfed Rin, and slowly her body began to rise from the floor. Stunned, Sesshoumaru allowed his mate to slip through his hands until she hovered nearly an arm's length off the ground, the light pulsing with the power in the room.   
Arata's ears snapped forward, his whiskers quivering. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief, and very quietly he began to purr. The pulsing grew stronger and stronger, became more and more tangible until to Sesshoumaru's straining ears caught a whisper of the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
A heartbeat.  
Rin's back arched as she gasped for breath, her eyes snapping wide. The power disappeared abruptly, and Sesshoumaru moved like lighting to catch her as she fell. Gently, he laid her flat on the pallet, staring at her in wonder. Her eyes were bright and clear and her heart was strong and steady as she looked up at her husband. With a shaking hand, he reached down to touch her face, afraid that she might disappear again.  
"Sesshoumaru? What…" she trailed off in confusion, raising her broken arm in front of her face. There was no pain, it had been healed. Suddenly, her muscles began to quiver and she gave him a strained smile as the contraction built quickly in strength.  
"It's time," she said, her teeth clenched, and began to push with all her strength. Kagome knelt between her feet murmuring encouragements while Sesshoumaru sat at her shoulder holding her hand. Within moments, a tiny, enraged voice was screaming at the top of its lungs and the two other women were handing Kagome cloths with which to clean the little form she now held. She smiled up at Rin, who was panting with exhaustion but still trying to peer around her distended belly to get a look.  
"It's a boy," she announced, carefully carrying the baby up to lay him on Rin's chest. Rin gazed at her son and felt her heart fill near to bursting with love. The baby was clearly not pleased with his new surroundings, his face was scrunched up in anger and he was screaming in outrage. Much too soon, Kagome lifted the baby and handed him over to Sango for his first bath.  
Sesshoumaru could not take his eyes off his son. A fierce joy raced through his blood as he watched the boy fight Sango for all he was worth, protesting the bath and seeming deeply offended by the cold of his new environment. Despite his efforts, soon Sango had him cleaned up and wrapped in a warm blanket, and she carefully rose and carried the baby back over to the pallet. Much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, she held the boy out to him. Hesitantly, he reached out and Sango laid his son in his arms. He stared down at the boy, who had stopped crying as soon as his father had him settled. Blearily the baby looked up at him with bright golden eyes, and Sesshoumaru had to blink several times to clear his own eyes as they blurred. Now that the baby was clean, he could see the beginnings of markings on his chubby cheeks. Very carefully, Sesshoumaru reached up to trace the tiny lines, blue where his were magenta, and the little crescent moon on his forehead. The baby whimpered, and Sesshoumaru vowed that he would die before he would let any harm come to this perfect child. He gazed down at his mate, who was watching her husband and baby with a blissful smile.  
"I thank you for my son," Sesshoumaru rumbled quietly. Her smile widened, but as she opened her mouth to respond her stomach rippled once more.  
"Here we go again," Kagome grinned, and Rin began to push.  
Sesshoumaru's daughter entered the world with much more grace than had her older brother. She did not fuss or cry, simply looked around her with eyes that matched her father and twin's. With great dignity, she allowed herself to be bathed and wrapped up in a blanket of her own, and was soon settled in her exhausted mother's arms. As Sesshoumaru peered down into her little face, he saw identical markings on her cheeks and forehead, though she had significantly more fuzzy white fluff on her head.  
"Let's leave them alone," Kagome whispered, and with quiet farewells everyone slipped away, headed for their own homes or sleeping quarters for some much needed rest after the strenuous night. Kagome was the last to leave, and she looked back over her shoulder at the new parents.  
"You could try to feed them, but most likely nothing will happen. Your milk will come in soon, and they'll be fine for a little while in the meantime." With a smile she left, and Sesshoumaru and Rin were finally alone with the twins.  
"We'll have to think of names, you know," Rin said quietly as her daughter drowsed in her arms. With Sesshoumaru, the little boy was not as easily pacified and was struggling to free his arms from the cloths. Sesshoumaru reached up and gently moved aside the blanket so that the baby could get free, and the little one promptly began waving his hands around. The corner of the daiyoukai's mouth quirked up as he quickly intercepted the youngling's fist, narrowly stopping the baby from hitting himself in the face. Looking at his mate, he lifted the boy a little and tilted his head.  
"How about Katsurou?" she suggested shyly. Sesshoumaru settled the baby more securely in the cook of his arm and studied his son. The little boy stared back up at him as if he were waiting as well.  
"Welcome, Katsurou," Sesshoumaru murmured. Rin beamed at him before looking down at their daughter.  
"What about her?" she asked. Sesshoumaru gazed at the beautiful little girl Rin had given him.  
"Miyako," he said, and Rin brushed her hand over the little girl's fluffy white hair.  
"Welcome, my beautiful Miyako," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead right over the crescent moon that was her father's gift to her. Quietly, they set the twins down and Rin was soon asleep beside them while Sesshoumaru watched over them all.  
That evening was a flurry of activity as everyone came to visit and meet the newcomers. All the noise infuriated Katsurou, but Miyako took it all in stride, content to be passed around and admired. Rin sat tucked under Sesshoumaru's arm, watching Kagome and Sango coo over the children while Inuyasha and Miroku congratulated Sesshoumaru and teased him, which he took surprisingly well. The older children were quickly bored by the babies and played while the adults visited, Ruka holding Sayuri in her lap while Kichirou tried to sneak up on Arata.  
"They are so beautiful," Kagome cooed. She frowned lightly when Kichirou crashed to the ground.  
"I think your cat just cursed my eldest," she said mildly, before turning to make a face at Katsurou. Rin peered over to where Kichirou and Arata sat guiltily.  
"Kichirou, don't stalk dangerous demons. Arata, don't curse family members," Rin said severely.  
"Sorry," Kichirou said. Ruka looked at him, then at Rin.  
"No he's not," she said.  
"Sorry," muttered Arata.  
"Him either."  
Rin couldn't help but laugh as the two culprits glared at Ruka, who seemed completely unimpressed.  
"I guess I'm going to have to get better at disciplining children," she said wryly. Kagome grinned at her while she rocked a fussy Katsurou.  
"You'll get used to it," she baby-talked down to the screaming boy. "Goodness he's emotional!"  
"He gets it from his father," Rin said seriously, and everyone burst into laughter. With great dignity, Sesshoumaru reached out and Kagome passed his son over to him. Katsurou quieted immediately, which secretly pleased Sesshoumaru immensely. Sango turned to Rin.  
"How are you feeling? Last night was…intense."  
Rin took a deep breath, seeming to think.  
"I'm alright," she said finally, "tired, but alright."  
"What happened?" Sango asked, and everyone stilled while they waited for Rin's answer.  
"I died," she said, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he remembered his terror and heartbreak. "I could feel myself becoming separated from my body, it was almost like being in another room and looking in through a window. It took me a minute, but eventually I realized I wasn't alone in that room." She reached out to stroke the fluffy curls on Miyako's head. "In that strange place, not quite life but not quite death, I met these two. They were waiting to be born, and I was waiting to die. It's hard to explain," she said shaking her head. "It was mostly just a feeling. I was sad because I was leaving, and they were confused about why I was going. They didn't want me to, so they decided to change it, I suppose."  
"That's incredible," Sango breathed. "Especially considering they're hanyous."  
"They're not," Arata cut in, and everyone turned to stare at him. His tails rippled around him as he sat.  
"Well, technically they are I suppose, they're half Inu of course, but the other half isn't human." He turned to look at Rin.  
"I told you before, death changed you. You may not be dead, but you're not a normal mortal anymore either. As for them, I'm not sure what they are. If anything, I'd guess they are half Inu, half spirit."  
"Half spirit," Rin echoed wonderingly. The group fell silent, gazing at the children.  
"Well, it's something to worry about another day," Kagome announced finally. "For right now, they are one hundred percent baby, which means you two can say goodbye to a good night's sleep for the foreseeable future!" Tension broken, the group began to chatter once more.  
"Oy, I haven't gotten to see him yet," Inuyasha complained, holding out his arms for Katsurou. Sesshoumaru glared at him, holding the baby out of reach.  
"Get your own," he growled. Inuyasha laughed and turned to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Kagome.  
"Maybe I will!"  
Amidst the laughter, Sango and Miroku rose and excused themselves, preparing to head back to their home. As she walked towards the door, Sango looked over at Sesshoumaru.  
"You have a beautiful family," she said with a smile, and disappeared.  
Sesshoumaru gazed around him, a little shocked. His looked from Ruka where she sat with Sayuri on her lap to Inuyasha, who was still leering at a blushing Kagome while Kichirou pretended to be sick behind his back, to Rin where she sat with his beautiful children. Somehow he had ended up a part of this strange little pack, and he found that he was oddly pleased by it. It was a beautiful family, in a rambunctious, noisy, chaotic way. Ruefully he resigned himself to an utter lack of peace and quiet, but he was not as unhappy with the notion as he would have once thought. He wasn't giving up his calm, collected life, he was trading it for one of acceptance and love. Rin looked up at him and smiled, and he felt his chest tighten as he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I love you," she whispered, her dark brown eyes shining. He bent to press a kiss to her soft red lips.  
"I love you too," he replied quietly.  
Gathering his mate close to him, the Lord of the West looked around at his family, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sad right now I can't even stand it. I can't believe it's over :( At least it went out on a really long chapter lol, I really could have split it into two but I promised this would be it. To answer the people who have asked if I have another story up my sleeve- I have a few ideas but I will probably have to go through a mourning period for this one before I'm ready to start up on another. In the meantime, definitely hit me up with any requests or ideas that you have, maybe it'll inspire me :D As always, thank you to everyone who followed the story and supported me, you made such a huge difference! Lovelovelovelovelove you all!  
> ~ShadowSesshoumaru


End file.
